INDIGO BYUN
by Bee.Dobi
Summary: " Ketika ruang dan waktu menjadi semu" [CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KAISOO/YAOI/HOROR/CREEPY]
1. Prolog

Byun Baekhyun sekilas memang terlihat namja mungil yang lugu dan terkadang membuat orang gemas dengan tingkahnya.

Namun siapa sangka jika namja mungil ini memiliki kelebihan dalam dirinya. Bahkan sulit orang lain untuk mengerti dengan kelebihannya tersebut. Dan sebagian ada yang tak percaya dengan kelebihan yang di milikinya.

Awalnya ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang terkadang merasa keganjalan. Hingga akhirnya seiring waktu Baekhyun menyadari jika kelebihan yang ia miliki adalah Indigo. Ya, bahasa umum yang orang lain gunakan adalah Indigo.

Baekhyun dapat melihat, dan merasakan keberadaan sosok lain tak kasat mata. Tak hanya itu, semakin dirinya tumbuh dewasa, kelebihannya ini semakin berkembang. Ia dapat melihat kejadian masa lalu dan yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Semua berawal sejak dirinya berumur 8 tahun. Saat itu Byun Baekhyun mengalami kejadian aneh pada dirinya.

Pada masa kecil, Baekhyun senang bersepeda bahkan hingga lupa waktu. Ketika dirinya ingin kembali pulang karena hari sudah sangat senja, pertengahan jalan ia tergelincir hingga tubuhnya terguling masuk ke daerah perkebunan.

Untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya terbentur sebuah batu. Ketika dirinya sudah sadar, langit sudah gelap. Ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan sekilas ia melihat seseorang di sebrangnya atau lebih tepat di balik pohon di depannya. Pandangannya masih kabur dan ketika ia mengucak kedua matanya, tak ada sosok orang tersebut.

Karena rasa penasaran, ia melangkah mendekati pohon itu bahkan dirinya tak mendapati sosok tersebut sekalipun berputar mengelilingi.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang disini. Apakah aku salah lihat?"

Baekhyun merasa sedikit pusing pada kepalanya, ia pun kembali untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sejak kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun mendapat sebuah luka dekat alis kanannya. Dan luka itu membekas tak bisa hilang darinya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dalam beberapa hari ini ia seperti mengalami ruang dan waktu menjadi semu.

Terkadang ia merasakan sesuatu yang hadir pada dirinya. Dan tak jarang melihat keanehan yang membuatnya takut.

Orang tuanya bahkan mengantar Baekhyun ke dokter psikolog karena melihat sang anak selalu merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Mereka selalu menganggapnya sebuah halusinasi. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia merasa semuanya sangat nyata. Dan dirinya mencari tau tentang apa yang ia alami. Mulai dari buku hingga internet, ia terus mencari tau.

"Indigo?"

Ya, satu jawaban memecahkan rasa penasarannya. Bahkan pada jaringan sosial media Baekhyun sempat berkomunikasi dengan beberapa diantara mereka yang memiliki Indigo sepertinya.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan kelebihan yang ia miliki. Rasa takutnya menjadi hilang seiring waktu berjalan.

Ia pun merasa semakin dirinya tumbuh dewasa, kelebihannya ini semakin bertambah. Dari awal yang hanya dapat merasakan lalu melihat, sekarang ia dapat melihat kejadian masa lalu dan kejadian yang akan datang.

Walau awalnya para temannya tak percaya, namun Baekhyun membuktikan hingga mereka percaya. Dan mereka pun memanggilnya Indigo Byun.

 **TBC~**

 _Ff ini berseries ya ceritanya. Jadi mungkin perjudul bakal panjang, biar pada gumoh sekalian :)_

 _di kasih prolog aja dulu ya_

 _semoga bisa bikin genre horor ini :') dan semoga ngena buat alur dan suasananya di_ _readerdeul..._

 _gimana? Menarik buat di lanjutin?_


	2. Empty Seat

Byun Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan keadaan suasana bioskop yang sangat sepi. Bahkan ketika dirinya memasuki ruang bioskop tak ada satu pun orang yang menempati kursi tersebut.

"Apakah hanya diriku yang menonton disini?"

Mau tak mau, dirinya melangkah menuju tempat kursi yang telah ia pilih. Kursi pada abjad K tepat di pojok kanan.

Lampu mulai meredup dan layar bioskop pun mulai menampilkan film. Layar itu gelap untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika layar itu kembali menyala dan menampakan sebuah sosok perempuan dengan rambut yang menutup wajahnya.

Baekhyun merasa jika film belum di tayangkan, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba film langsung menampakan hantunya? Bahkan ia merasa ini tidak ada di sinopsis yang ia baca.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat mendapati sosok perempuan yang menampakan wajahnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Terlihat darah yang terus mengalir pada lingkaran lehernya dan lidah yang menjulur panjang.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya menghindari tatapan dari sosok tersebut. Dan ketika matanya kembali terbuka, sosok itu menghilang.

Nafas Baekhyun menjadi tak beraturan karena rasa tegangnya yang ia rasakan.

Tepat ketika dirinya menoleh ke arah kiri, sosok perempuan itu muncul di hadapannya dan tiba-tiba mencekiknya cukup kuat.

Baekhyun merasa nafasnya sangat sesak. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari sosok perempuan menyeramkan ini.

 _Kriinggg~_

Suara alarm terdengar cukup keras. Dan saat itu juga kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar dengan nafas terengah dan wajahnya yang penuh keringat.

Ya, ternyata itu semua hanyalah mimpi belaka. Namja mungil ini masih mengatur nafasnya setelah itu beranjak dari tidurnya.

 _Drrtttt~_

Smartphone miliknya bergetar membuat Baekhyun beralih pada benda persegi tersebut.

 _"Aku tau ini hari libur, tapi kau tidak melupakan triple date kita bukan?"_

Seseorang telah menghubunginya yang tak lain adalah Luhan sahabatnya.

"Heol. Triple date? Bahkan tidak ada satu pun diantara kita yang berkencan!"

 _"Cepatlah Baek! Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di tempat."_

"Bahkan ini masih pagi Lu..."

 _"Pagi? Yak Byun Baekhyun, lihat jam mu baik-baik! Ini bahkan sudah jam 11 siang."_

Sekilas Baekhyun melirik jam yang memang benar sudah siang. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau dirinya tidur cukup lama.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera bersiap-siap!"

Panggilan mereka pun berakhir. Namja mungil ini segera mandi dan merapihkan dirinya yang berantakan ini. Dan entah kenapa mimpi itu selalu terbayang di pikiranya.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di sebuah mall besar, Baekhyun mendapati semua temannya. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai sudah menunggu dirinya entah sejak berapa lama.

"Apakah kalian menunggu lama?"

"Tentu saja!" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Tidak begitu Baek." Sanggah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga akhir hayatku!" Sindir Kai membuat Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Jadi kita mau segera nonton atau berkeliling mall?"

"Makan! Aku tidak sempat sarapan, dan perutku lapar." Pinta Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Baiklah untuk tuan putrinya Park Chanyeol, kami menurutimu." Balas Luhan.

"Jjakaman! Kenapa lehermu merah Baek?" Tanya Sehun membuat mereka semua tertuju pada Leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar jika lehernya terdapat tanda merah. Seketika ia mengingat mimpi itu.

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama berbaring." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka semua pun mencari tempat makan.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka segera menuju tempat bioskop.

Namun ketika membeli tiket dan memilih kursi, mereka dibuat bingung oleh sang kasir.

"Maaf untuk kursi K tidak bisa di tempati."

"Mwo? Tapi bukankah itu kosong?"

"Apakah itu sudah di booking seseorang?"

"Tapi jika sudah di booking seharusnya sudah penuh."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar perdebatan para temannya ini.

"Maaf kalian bisa memilih kursi lain."

"Sudahlah kalian jangan berisik. Pilih saja tempat yang lain." Ujar Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya mereka memilih tempat lainnya. Setelah selesai memilih tempat, mereka segera memasuki ruang bioskop tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Karena HunHan dan KaiSoo sibuk memesan popcorn dan minuman.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus terdiam sejak pemesanan tiket tadi.

"Aku hanya masih penasaran dengan pelayan kasir tadi yang tidak memperbolehkan duduk di kursi yang jelas-jelas kosong."

"Mungkin memang itu milik orang lain."

'Tapi kenapa harus kursi K? Itu adalah kursi yang ku tempati dalam mimpiku.'

Tak lama kemudian HunHan dan KaiSoo kembali dengan makanan juga minuman yang mereka bawa.

Beberapa menit menunggu film di mulai, lampu mulai meredup. Baekhyun melihat temannya yang asik memakan popcorn itu bahkan film belum mulai, popcorn mereka sudah habis setengahnya.

Film pun di mulai. Suasana menjadi hening dan semuanya fokus pada layar besar tersebut.

Kedua mata Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat ke arah kursi K. Pandangannya ia pertajam ketika melihat seseorang duduk disana.

'Bukankah itu tidak boleh di tempati? Bahkan tadi aku tidak melihat orang lain menempati kursi itu.'

'Ah...mungkin Chanyeol benar, kursi itu sudah di miliki orang lain.'

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada layar bioskop. Dan entah kenapa tepat di depan layar seperti ada seseorang berdiri disana.

"Apakah film ini 3D?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Bahkan kita tidak memakai kacamata 3D baek. Wae?"

"Kenapa orang itu menghalangi layar?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah layar membuat Chanyeol mengikuti arahnya.

"Siapa? Tidak ada yang menghalangi apapun di layar."

Seketika jantung Baekhyun seperti berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya kembali melihat ke arah kuris K yang sudah tak ada orang duduk disana.

"Yeol, kau lihat orang yang duduk di kursi K sana?"

"Ani! Sepertinya itu memang kosong sejak awal."

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdebar ketika kembali memperhatikan sosok perempuan di depan layar itu. Rambutnya tergerai menutupi wajahnya. Bahkan ia merasa mimpinya terulang kembali di dunia nyata.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tegang.

"Eoh? Kenapa kalian berisik sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Kai.

Keringat dingin Baekhyun mulai terlihat di wajahnya ketika sosok perempuan itu menampakan wajah dan menatap Baekhyun.

'Sosok perempuan ini sama seperti di mimpi.'

Baekhyun merasa sosok perempuan itu mulai mendekat padanya.

"Bisakah kita keluar dari sini?" Pinta Baekhyun membuat semua temannya menoleh.

"Mwo? Bahkan film ini belum selesai." Balas Luhan mulai protes.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa berada disini lama." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja.

Mereka semua terdiam melihat keanehan pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bioskop ini.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Pikir Sehun.

"Aku akan menyusulnya!" Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan tempat.

"Kami ikut!"

Mereka semua pun meninggalkan bioskop untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju toilet dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Ia memperhatikan dirinya dari pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Tanda merah pada lehernya masih terlihat cukup jelas. Bahkan ini terasa hangat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan kecil. Dan itu seperti berasal dari balik pintu toilet.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan kejanggalan pada toilet ini. Bahkan ini adalah toilet pria. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita masuk kesini?

Dengan rasa penasaran, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati beberapa pintu toilet. Tangisan itu mulai terdengar jelas ketika dirinya mendekat pada pintu toilet ujung.

Tangannya mulai meraih pintu tersebut. Perlahan ia membukanya.

"Baek..."

Panggilan Chanyeol membuat dirinya cukup terkejut. Pintu pun tak jadi ia buka.

"Kami mencarimu ternyata kau di toilet." Seru Kai datang bersama yang lainnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun kembali mengarah pada pintu toilet ujung tersebut. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak lagi memikirkan hal yang membuatnya ganjal.

"Kenapa kalian ikut keluar?"

"Lalu kenapa kau keluar begitu saja?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mmm...film itu terlalu seram. Aku tidak berani untuk melanjutkannya."

"Benarkah hanya karena itu?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Entah kenapa sejak mimpi menyeramkan itu, Baekhyun merasa dirinya mengalami keganjalan.

Mimpi itu seperti terhubung dengan dunia nyata. Bioskop, kursi K, dan sosok perempuan itu. Semua ia lihat pada mimpinya.

Bahkan ketika dirinya sudah berada di kamar, ia merasa sesuatu datang padanya. Baekhyun seperti di ikuti oleh seseorang.

"Halo Yeol..."

Ya, Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol pada tengah malam seperti ini.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Bisakah kau mencari tau tentang bioskop dengan kursi kosong?"

"Aku masih penasaran dengan alasan kursi kosong pada bioskop tadi."

"Tapi aku yakin ada alasan di balik itu semua Yeol."

"Aku merasa mimpiku ada hubungannya dengan ini semua."

"Sebenarnya--"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika panggilan telepon ini terdengar suara wanita.

"Y-Yeol?"

Suara tangisan kembali ia dengar melalui sambungan telepon ini. Seketika, Baekhyun langsung menutupnya.

Namja mungil ini pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Baru saja dirinya menutup mata, ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya. Seperti ujung rambut yang menggelitik wajahnya.

Saat ia membuka matanya, tak ada apapun yang ia temukan. Bahkan seisi kamarnya tidak ada yang aneh.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang terdiam di kantin kampus.

"Kenapa kau menutup telponmu begitu saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yeol..."

"Ya Baek?"

"Seseorang menghantuiku."

"Ye?"

Baekhyun pun mulai menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Dan saat aku menelponmu, aku mendengar tangisannya lagi. Maka dari itulah aku memutuskan panggilan."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari tahu alasan di balik kursi bioskop yang kosong itu."

Baru saja mereka ingin pergi, HunHan dan KaiSoo menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Yak! Mau kemana kalian?" Timpal Luhan.

"Tentu saja berkencan." Sindir Kai.

"Ayolah ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda." Balas Baekhyun.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Penjelasan di perjalanan saja. Ayo semuanya naik ke mobilku saja." Ujar Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan kepada dua pasang temannya tersebut. Mereka pun cukup terkejut dan merinding mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun.

Setelah tiba di tempat, mereka segera menuju kasir. Namun sang kasir berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kami bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang kasir.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kemarin salah satu kasir mengatakan jika kami tidak boleh menempati kursi K. Apakah ada alasannya?"

"Kalau tidak salah nama kasir itu Go Ah Young." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Ye?" Kasir itu terlihat cukup terkejut dengan nama yang disebut Baekhyun.

"Wae? Aku tidak salah membaca namanya. Kalian pun melihat nama kasir kemarin bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada teman-temannya.

"Kami tidak memperhatikan itu Baek." Jawab Sehun.

"Bisakah kalian tunggu hingga jam istirahatku tiba?"

Mereka semua pun bersepakat untuk menunggu jam istirahat kerja kasir tersebut.

Ketika tiba waktu istirahat, sang kasir menemui mereka kembali di ruang tunggu.

"Apakah kau tidak salah orang dengan kasir itu?" Tanya sang kasir pada Baekhyun.

"Ani! Itu terbaca jelas."

"Itu adalah temanku. Kami cukup dekat. Namun ia sudah tak bekerja lagi disini."

"Ye? Dia berhenti?"

"Ani. Dia meninggal beberapa minggu lalu."

Mereka semua sangat terkejut mendapat jawaban tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kursi K di kosongkan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau pastinya. Semenjak Ah Young meninggal, kursi itu di kosongkan."

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan kematiannya." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tau kenapa temanmu itu meninggal?" Tanya Luhan.

"Saat itu aku sedang tidak bekerja. Dan aku sangat terkejut mendapat kabar jika dirinya meninggal. Terakhir kali dia bercerita padaku, dia akan segera menikah."

"Tidak adakah pekerja disini bercerita tentang kematian ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Mereka yang melihat mayat Ah Young di toilet, katanya terdapat bekas cekikan di leher. Seperti sebuah tali."

"Sepertinya ini adalah pembunuhan." Pikir Sehun.

"Biarkan aku menempati kursi itu." Ucap Baekhyun membuat mereka semua beralih padanya.

"Mwo? Untuk apa Baek? Itu di larang." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia ingin beritahu aku. Percayalah padaku..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan pekerja bioskop lainnya, sang kasir menempatkan Baekhyun beserta yang lainnya ada kursi tersebut.

Baekhyun tepat duduk pada kursi K. Sedangkan Chanyeol, HunHan, dan KaiSoo duduk di samping untuk menemaninya.

"Kau yakin Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tolong sadarkan aku jika lebih dari 30 menit aku belum sadarkan diri."

"Hati-hati Baek..." Ujar Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Tepat saat lampu ruangan ini meredup, Baekhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun yang seperti tertidur.

"Eoh? Tanda di lehernya membiru." Kejut Kyungsoo melihat tanda merah di leher Baekhyun menjadi membiru.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja di alam bawah sadar sana?" Luhan mulai khawatir.

"Jaga dirimu Baek." Bisik Chanyeol mendekap tangan Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka dan memperhatikan ruangan bioskop ini kosong tanpa ada Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

Ia beranjak berdiri melangkah menuju layar besar tersebut. Belum ada sesuatu yang aneh di ruangan ini.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara keributan seseorang. Seorang wanita dengan seragam kasir dan seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya masuk ke dalam ruangan bioskop.

"Aku ingin berhenti dari sini."

"Itu tidak bisa!"

"Wae? Aku berhak untuk itu. Dan aku ingin mengambil gaji dan tunjanganku. Aku bekerja lama disini."

"Kau berhenti karena pria itu bukan?"

"Dia adalah calon suamiku! Kami ingin menikah."

"Batalkan pernikahannya."

"Mwo? Kau tidak bisa memintaku untuk itu."

"Aku ini atasanmu! Dan kau tidak ingat dengan semua pemberian hadiahku padamu? Itu karena aku menyukaimu."

"Berapa total harga itu semua? Aku akan kembalikan semuanya padamu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam memperhatikan perdebatan keduanya. Kedua matanya membulat ketika pria itu menarik paksa wanita tersebut menuju kursi K.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

Pria itu melepaskan cincin dari jemari wanita tersebut.

"Yak menyingkirlah dariku!" Wanita itu terlihat menendang pria tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika pria itu mencekik leher wanita tersebut dengan sabuk pinggangnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menjadi lemas melihat pemandangan tak berperasaan tersebut.

Dapat ia lihat wanita itu semakin kehilangan nafasnya bahkan lidahnya menjulur dan tak lama kemudian tidak ada pergerakan lagi.

Ya, pria itu berhasil membunuhnya. Lalu membawa tubuh tak berdaya itu menuju toilet. Baekhyun pun mengikutinya.

Jasad wanita itu ia kunci pada toilet ujung. Baekhyun mengingat suara tangisan yang ia dengar dari toilet tersebut sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai, pria itu melarikan diri. Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tindakan kejam oleh pria tersebut.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin keluar dari toilet, tiba-tiba wanita itu keluar dari balik pintu tersebut dengan leher dan mata penuh darah juga lidah menjulur.

"Tolong aku..."

Baekhyun mematung tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan sosok wanita ini mendekatinya.

"Cincin itu..."

Wanita ini menangis darah di hadapan Baekhyun membuat dirinya menahan rasa bau amis yang di keluarkan sosok wanita tersebut.

"Ini sudah lebih 30 menit Yeol! Cepat bangunkan dia." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku sudah membangunkannya, tapi dia belum sadar juga."

"Mwo?" Mereka semua mulai panik.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Bangunlah..."

"Baek, kau masih ingat duniamu bukan?"

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir Baek!"

Mereka sibuk berseru membangunkan Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam sejenak mencari cara untuk membangunkan namja mungil itu.

 _Chup~_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol tak tau cara apa lagi yang bisa membangunkannya. HunHan dan KaiSoo terbungkam ketika melihat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih tak mengubah posisinya sampai Baekhyun berhasil sadarkan diri.

"Hhhh..."

Dan ya, Baekhyun kembali dengan nafas terengahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Gomawo kau berhasil menyadarkanku."

"Jadi bagaimana Baek?" Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu mencari sesuatu dari balik kursi tersebut. Tangannya berhasil mendapati sebuah cincin yang terbuang di bawah kursi.

"Cincin siapa itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Go Ah Young!"

"Mwo?"

Di dalam cincin tersebut terdapat sebuah nama 'Kim Sojun' yang Baekhyun pastikan jika itu adalah nama kekasih Ah Young.

"Kita kembalikan ini pada kekasihnya."

"Ye?"

"Yeol, bantu aku mengembalikan cincin ini pada orang bernama Kim Sojun. Dan kalian berempat tolong laporkan atasan bioskop ini pada kepolisian."

"Apakah pembunuhnya boss disini?" Tanya Kai.

"Nde! Dia membunuh Ah Young karena tidak rela jika wanita itu menikah dengan orang lain."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita selesaikan ini secepatkan." Ujar Chanyeol.

Mereka pun berbagi tugas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menuju tempat Kim Sojun.

Ketahuilah jika sosok Ah Young mengikuti mereka berdua di mobil. Namun Baekhyun tak masalahkan itu. Bagaimana pun dia adalah petunjuk arah.

Hingga tiba di tempat, Baekhyun melihat seorang pria yang baru saja pulang. Dengan segera Baekhyun menghampirinya bersama Chanyeol.

"Maaf, apakah kau Kim Sojun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Baekhyun menunjukan cincin di hadapan pria tersebut.

Pria itu cukup terkejut dengan cincin yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ini ada padamu?"

"Ah Young memintaku untuk mengembalikan ini padamu. Sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu."

Dapat Baekhyun lihat wajah pria ini mulai menyedihkan. Namun detik kemudian dia tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih. Ini akan ku simpan."

Merasa sudah puas, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali masuk ke mobil. Dan Baekhyun melihat sosok Ah Young tersenyum padanya hingga sosok itu menghilang.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tenang di alam sana." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tanda di lehermu pun sudah hilang Baek."

"Gomawo untuk bantuanmu hari ini Yeol."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Baek." Chanyeol mengacak puncak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Semua rasa penasaran atas kursi kosong itu telah terjawab sudah. Dan tak ada lagi keanehan yang Baekhyun rasakan.

 ***Indigo Byun***

 _di wattpad sudah banyak chapternya wkwk_

 _jadi kalau ada yg punya wattpad bisa langsung cari disana_


	3. Mapo Bridge

Karena hari ini ada acara bazar di kampus, ChanBaek, HunHan, dan KaiSoo harus pulang malam.

"Kau yakin ingin mengemudi Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Wae?"

"Tentu saja kami masih meragukan itu." Timpal Luhan.

"Biarkan Chanyeol yang mengemudi." Ujar Kai.

"Ini malam dan jalanan pun sepi. Tenanglah, ini mobil milik keluargaku jadi tak apa jika menabrak."

"Kami bukan memikirkan mobilmu. Tapi nyawa kita!" Balas Sehun.

"Diamlah kalian. Aku sudah lancar. Jadi naiklah."

Dengan ragu mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil. Dua pasang duduk di belakang, sedangkan Chanyeol di depan bersama Baekhyun.

"Oh my...lancarkan perjalan kami."

"Pelan-pelan saja ok..."

Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya melihat para sahabatnya yang mulai panik ketika mobil sudah di jalankan oleh Baekhyun.

Untuk menit berikutnya mereka semua mulai terlihat tenang karena merasa semua aman.

Namun di pertengahan jalan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menginjak rem secara mendadak tepat di jembatan Mapo. Membuat mereka semua sangat terkejut.

"Aigoo...kepalaku..." Rintih Kai.

"Yak! Kenapa kau rem mendadak?" Timpal Luhan.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terdiam sejenak dengan pandangan lurus kearah luar sana.

"Apakah aku menabrak sesuatu?" Pikir Baekhyun terlihat tegang.

"Ye?"

"Ada yang menyebrang disana."

"Menyebrang? Kami tidak melihat apapun Baek." Ucap Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh melamun saat mengemudi Baek." Ujar Sehun.

"Disini sepi bahkan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Baek. Sudahlah biarkan aku yang mengemudi." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun turun dari mobil untuk berpindah tempat. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Kedua mata sipit itu memperhatikan tempat sekitar jembatan yang sepi ini.

"Lihat bukan? Tidak ada apa-apa disini." Pikir Chanyeol.

"Tapi Yeol, aku benar-benar melihat seseorang menyebrang. Maka dari itu aku rem mendadak karena hampir menabraknya."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Entahlah aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas karena jalanan yang gelap dan kepanikanku."

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan. Mungkin kau memang sedang melamun Baek."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera memasuki mobil kembali. Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengemudi.

Ketika mobil kembali di jalankan melintasi sepanjang jembatan Mapo, pandangan Baekhyun kembali mendapati sosok yang hampir saja ia tabrak.

Pandangan Baekhyun terus memperhatikan sosok tersebut hingga mobil berhasil melewati jembatan tersebut.

"Tunggu Yeol!"

Mobil kembali rem mendadak karena Baekhyun cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Oh jebal! Aku masih sayang nyawaku." Gerutu Luhan.

"Ada apa lagi Baek?" Tanya Kai.

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari beberapa meter dari mobil.

'Aku melihat sosok namja itu loncat dari jembatan ini.' Batin Baekhyun mencoba melihat keadaan di bawah sana.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Berbahaya di pinggir sana." Timpal Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua menghampiri Baekhyun yang terus memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar.

"Ada yang loncat dari sini."

"Mwo?"

"Seorang namja. Itu sangat jelas. Dia yang hampir saja ku tabrak tadi."

"Tidak ada siapapun disini Baek." Ucap Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." Ujar Sehun.

"Tenangkan dirimu Baek. Tidak terjadi apa-apa disini." Ucap Chanyeol mengusap punggung namja mungil ini.

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di rumah, Baekhyun segera menuju kamar dan sebelum tidur, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selama menikmati shower, Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Namun saat dirinya memastikan keadaan kamar mandi, tak ada siapapun yang masuk.

Selesai mandi, ia berniat untuk segera tidur. Pikirannya masih mengingat kejadian di jembatan Mapo tadi.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melupakannya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Entah kenapa sosok yang ia lihat di jembatan Mapo itu seperti menghantui pikirannya. Bahkan masuk kedalam mimpi Baekhyun.

Wajah mungil Baekhyun penuh keringat, tidurnya terlihat sangat gelisah.

 _Tesss~_

Baekhyun merasa ada tetesan air yang terjatuh pada wajahnya. Tak hanya sekali, namun beberapa kali tetesan air itu terus menghujani wajah mungil tersebut.

Merasa tak nyaman, Baekhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya. Tak ada air apapun yang menetes pada wajahnya. Tidak ada hujan dan atap pun tidak ada yang bocor.

 _Tukk~_

Sebuah suara benda yang terlempar pada jendela kamar membuat namja mungil ini beranjak dari tidurnya. Lalu memastikan keadaan di luar jendela.

Baekhyun membuka tirai jendela namun tak ada apapun di luar sana. Bahkan keadaan di luar sangat sepi dan gelap.

Namja ini kembali melangkah ke tempat tidur. Dirinya cukup terkejut ketika mendapati seprai basah tepat pada posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Kenapa basah? Bahkan tubuhku tak berkeringat banyak."

Saat tangannya menyentuh bagian basah tersebut, bayangan sosok namja di jembatan Mapo kembali terlintas pada pikiran Baekhyun.

Merasa cukup takut, Baekhyun pun pindah posisi tidur ke tempat yang lebih kering.

Keesokan harinya saat Baekhyun menikmati waktu liburnya untuk menonton televisi, namja mungil ini terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah berita televisi.

 _"Seorang namja muda telah di temukan tewas di sungai Han. Dirinya ditemukan mengambang di air sungai."_

"Jadi malam itu aku benar-benar melihat orang loncat dari jembatan?"

 _"Di duga dirinya melompat pada ketinggian jembatan Mapo. Polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab bunuh diri namja muda tersebut. Dan sepertinya bunuh diri ini di lakukan beberapa hari lalu."_

"Mwo? Beberapa hari lalu? Bukankah baru semalam?"

Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mayat itu sudah membengkak dan membiru. Tiba-tiba televisi mati begitu saja membuat namja ini terkejut.

Terlihat air seperti embun yang melekat pada layar televisi tersebut. Baekhyun pun mendekati benda persegi itu.

 _Knock knock~_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Baekhyun sedikit melompat terkejut. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup keras dengan keadaan rumahnya yang aneh.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut. Namun ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh bahunya hingga membuat dirinya menoleh kebelakang. Tak ada apapun.

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun ketika pintu sudah terbuka dan membuat namja mungil ini menolehnya sangat terkejut.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah dan kepanikan.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ah...gwaenchana! Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Aku tak sengaja melihat berita. Dan seketika aku ingat dengan ucapanmu tadi malam."

"Tapi Yeol, yang aku bingungkan adalah mayat itu sudah beberapa hari mengambang di sungai. Sedangkan aku menyaksikannya tadi malam."

"Kau ingin kesana untuk memastikan? Polisi mungkin sedang melakukan otopsi."

"Kau memang selalu dapat ku andalkan Yeol!"

Mereka pun segera pergi menuju jembatan Mapo. Suasana cukup ramai dan sudah terdapat garis polisi yang membatasi jarak.

Tepat saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di tempat, polisi mengangkat mayat tersebut untuk di bawa ke suatu tempat.

"Jjakaman! Bisakah aku lihat mayat itu." Pinta Baekhyun.

Dapat di lihat wajah namja itu yang entah kenapa terlihat menyedihkan untuk Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun ingin menyentuhnya, polisi melarang.

"Jangan menyentuhnya. Kami akan melakukan otopsi secepatnya." Ucap pak polisi membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

Para polisi itu kembali mengangkat mayat tersebut dan membawanya pergi.

"Apa yang kau lihat Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ya, dia tau jika seperti ini indigo Baekhyun akan muncul.

"Aku merasa sangat menyedihkan melihat wajahnya. Sepertinya dia menyimpan sesuatu."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendekati pinggir jembatan tersebut bahkan melewati batas garis polisi. Chanyeol masih menemaninya tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pinggir jembatan tersebut tepat saat sosok namja itu bunuh diri. Matanya terpejam rapat.

Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai tak seimbang ketika dirinya sudah memasuki ruang dan waktu yang semu.

Baekhyun tak berada di jembatan lagi, melainkan di sebuah sekolah yang tak jauh dari jembatan Mapo.

Ia memperhatikan suasana sekolah sepanjang langkah kakinya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di belakang sekolah. Kedua matanya melihat sosok namja dengan name tag 'Kang Taewoo' sedang berhadapan dengan sekelompok namja yang terlihat sinis.

"Lihatlah pecundang ini..."

"Jika aku jadi dirinya, aku tidak akan berani sekolah di tempat seperti ini."

"Bahkan dirinya hanya menyia-nyiakan waktunya disini. Dan dia hanya menjadi beban keluarganya."

"Ya. Ku dengar keluarganya banyak hutang. Bahkan dia belum membayar iuran sekolah selama berbulan-bulan."

"Lebih baik kau keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Mengemislah di luar sana bersama keluargamu."

"Kalian boleh menghinaku. Tapi jangan keluargaku!" Taewoo mulai membalas perkataan mereka semua.

"Berani sekali pecundang ini!"

Ya, bagaimana pun juga satu orang akan kalah melawan lima orang sekaligus.

Hati Baekhyun cukup bergetar melihat sebuah penghina dan penyerangan tersebut.

Wajah namja itu babak belur dan terlihat lemah.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Taewoo yang menuju ruang guru.

"Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah disini lagi. Banyak tunggakan yang belum di lunasi oleh keluargamu."

"Tolong beri waktu."

"Pihak sekolah sudah tak bisa memberi waktu lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya kau bersekolah ke tempat yang lebih rendah biayanya."

Taewoo terlihat tak memiliki semangat. Bahkan jalannya sudah tak ada energi.

Baekhyun terus mengikuti langkahnya yang menuju jembatan Mapo.

Sosok namja itu terdiam memandang air sungai yang terlihat tenang.

"Jika hidupku menyusahkan mereka, lebih baik aku tidak terlahir di dunia ini."

"Tidak ada yang bisa mereka banggakan padaku. Aku hanyalah anak pecundang."

"Aku akan mengakhiri masa kesulitan mereka hari ini."

"Bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi mereka."

"Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku hingga aku tak ingin seorang pun menghina."

"Biarkan aku menjadi debu bersama semua hinaan ini."

Kang Taewoo loncat begitu saja dari jembatan membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Ingin sekali ia menolongnya, namun itu semua tak bisa. Karena ini hanyalah semu.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan mata masih terpejam. Air matanya terus mengalir pada kedua pipinya.

"Baek..."

"Kau baik-baik saja disana?"

Bisikan Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Sadarlah Baek..."

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun pun tersadar dan membuka matanya dengan nafas terengah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis." Tanya Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja! Sekarang cepat kita datangi mayat tersebut sebelum di kubur."

Melihat kepanikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju mobil. Ya, mereka akan mendatangi tempat otopsi.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun menceritakan kisah Kim Taewoo pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami masa kesulitan hingga membuatnya stress. Dan bunuh diri adalah jalan untuknya mengakhiri masa kesulitan dia di dunia." Pikir Chanyeol.

Tiba di tempat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera mencari ruang otopsi.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Ucap Baekhyun membuat beberapa polisi itu menolehnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mendapat pesan dari namja bernama Taewoo ini, dia ingin dirinya di kremasi bukan di kubur."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Percayalah padanya. Itu akan membuat arwah Taewoo tenang." Sambung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pulang begitu saja. Mereka menyaksikan waktu kremasi untuk jasad Taewoo.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat arwah Taewoo di samping pembakaran. Namja itu melihat kobaran api tersebut lalu beralih menatap Baekhun. Hingga akhirnya bayangan itu menghilang saat api mulai padam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah semua ini selesai Baek?"

"Aku senang karena namja itu sudah tenang. Ku harap dia bahagia di alam sana."

"Dia akan bahagia disana." Balas Chanyeol mendekap bahu Baekhyun. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dan melempar senyuman manis.

Tak ada lagi perasaan gelisah yang Baekhyun rasakan setelah masalah ini terselesaikan.

 ***Indigo Byun***

 _Jembatan Mapo emang sering jadi tempat bunuh diri :')_


	4. Bukchon House

Hari ini Kyungsoo meminta para sahabatnya untuk menemaninya ke daerah Bukchon. Dia ingin mengunjungi rumah paman dan bibinya.

Kali ini Kai yang mengambil alih mobil. ChanBaek dan HunHan duduk manis di belakang.

"Ada apa kau ke rumah paman dan bibimu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mereka memintaku untuk kesana. Karena aku sudah lama tidak kesana, maka dari itu aku membawa kalian."

"Jadi kau membawa kami untuk tersesat bersama?" Timpal Sehun.

"Ini tidak akan tersesat. Tenanglah..."

"Apakah perjalanannya jauh? Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mmm...ya lumayan!"

"Kai-ya, jika kau mengantuk kau bisa bergantian denganku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Siap kapten! Energiku masih penuh." Balas Kai.

"Jika kalian bosan, tidur saja. Aku akan bangunkan jika sudah tiba di tempat." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Luhan bersandar pada bahu Sehun. Namun sebelum dirinya tertidur, ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tak berubah posisi. Dengan sengaja, Luhan mendorong tubuh kecil itu hingga bersandar pada Chanyeol.

"Aisshh...diamlah Lu!" Protes Baekhyun namun tak ada balasan dari Luhan yang segera memejam kedua matanya.

"Bersandarlah jika kau merasa pegal Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

HunHan sudah tertidur dan menikmati mimpi mereka. Di susul oleh ChanBaek yang juga tertidur.

"Aigoo...pemandangan manis di belakang sana." Sindir Kai.

"Eoh? Kai-ya, kau yakin ini jalannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika menyadari ada yang salah dengan perjalanan mereka.

"Bukankah petunjuk arah itu darimu?"

"Mmm...tapi seingat ku, aku tidak pernah melewati jalanan ini."

"Mungkin banyak perubahan di daerah sini. Kau bahkan sudah lama tak berkunjung bukan?"

"Ya mungkin saja pemikiranmu benar. Ok, lanjutkan!"

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka di perjalanan, Kyungsoo semakin tak yakin dengan jalan yang mereka lalui. Ia merasa mobil ini hanya berputar pada jalanan daerah tersebut.

"Kai-ya, kau merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan perjalanan ini? Aku merasa kita hanya berputar pada jalan yang sama."

"Kau benar Kyung, aku pun merasa kita terus berada di daerah ini. Dan selalu melewati rumah itu." Kai menunjuk sebuah rumah di sebelah kirinya. Ia pun menghentikan mobilnya.

HunHan dan ChanBaek terbangun ketika merasa mobil terhenti dengan celotehan KaiSoo yang terus terdengar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai?" Sambung Luhan.

"Oh my...kita sepertinya tersesat!" Panik Kyungsoo.

"Ye?"

"Sudah hampir setengah jam kita terus berputar pada jalan ini." Jelas Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau salah alamat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku merasa alamat ini benar." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Cobalah hubungi paman atau bibimu." Usul Sehun.

"Eoh? Batrei ponselku habis!" Panik Kyungsoo menatal layar ponselnya yang tak menyala.

"Dan disini tak ada signal." Sambung Luhan.

"Kalau begitu biar ku gantikan. Sebaiknya kita segera mencari jalan lain sebelum hari mulai malam." Ujar Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau Kai berganti posisi dengan Chanyeol. Mereka pun keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun memperhatikan keduanya yang keluar dari mobil. Pandangannya menangkap sosok anak kecil di luar sana. Tepatnya di depan rumah sebelah kirinya.

Namun anak kecil itu menghilang saat Kai menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Kai.

"A-ani!"

Ketika Chanyeol ingin menyalakan mesin mobil, tapi ini tak juga menyala. Bahkan berkali-kali ia coba.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apakah bensinnya habis?" Sambung Luhan.

"Ani! Bensin masih penuh. Entah kenapa mobil ini tak mau menyala." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Aisshh...kenapa harus di keadaan seperti ini? Hari mulai malam." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan coba memeriksanya." Chanyeol kembali keluar dari mobil.

"Kai-ya, sepertinya kau jual saja mobil ini! Menyusahkan." Sindir Sehun.

"Diam kau! Bagaimana pun juga ini mobil antik." Balas Kai tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun menghiraukan keributan keduanya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa mesin mobil di luar sana.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Timpal Luhan membuat keduanya terdiam seketika.

"Lebih baik kalian membantu Chanyeol!" Sambung Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Sehun pun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Karena memang sepertinya Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuan.

"Kita di daerah Bukchon?" Tanya Baekhyun memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana.

"Ya, kita sudah di daerah Bukchon. Tapi entah kenapa jalanan ini membingungkan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga namja tinggi itu kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kita harus menginap disini. Mesin terlalu panas. Mungkin besok sudah bisa di jalankan lagi." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Jadi kita harus tidur di mobil?" Tanya Luhan mulai protes.

"Mmm...bagaimana jika kita menumpang nginap di rumah itu." Usul Baekhyun menunjuk rumah yang sebelumnya di tunjuk Kai.

"Eoh? Entah kenapa aku pun merasa rumah itu mendominasi dari rumah lainnya yang disini." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Aku melihat anak kecil disana. Mungkin anak dari pemilik rumah." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita coba izin pada pemilik rumah sana." Usul Kai.

Mereka semua pun melangkah mendekati rumah dengan bangunan sedikit kuno.

"Pintu gerbang ini sangat rapat dan sepertinya sangat sepi." Pikir Luhan.

"Permisi..." Seru Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mencoba mendorong pelan pintu gerbang kayu tersebut. Dan tak butuh tenaga untuk membukanya. Karena itu terbuka dengan mudah.

"Eoh? Tidak di kunci?" Gumam Sehun.

Di awali dengan Chanyeol yang melangkah masuk, lalu di susul Baekhyun dan yang lainnya.

Pandangan mereka masing-masing sibuk memperhatikan sekitar rumah tersebut. Dan mereka cukup terkejut karena rumah ini memiliki halaman luas dan bangunan rumah yang besar.

"Kenapa rumah sebesar ini sangat sepi?" Pikir Kai.

"Permisi...apakah ada orang di dalam? Kami ingin izin menginap semalam disini." Seru Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Dan tak sengaja Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu dengan mudah. Kedua matanya mendapati seisi ruangan di dalam rumah ini.

Mereka semua pun ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tak ada satu pun orang rumah yang mereka temui.

"Apakah rumah ini kosong?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihat seorang anak kecil di depan rumah ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bahkan kita sudah masuk ke dalam dan tak ada seorang pun Baek." Balas Luhan.

 _Braakkk~_

Mereka di kejutkan oleh pintu yang tertutup dengan suara keras. Wajah Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai panik.

"Apakah ada orang di luar sana?" Seru Kai mencoba memeriksa keadaan di luar melalui jendela. Dan tak ada apapun di luar sana.

"Mungkin hanya angin." Pikir Sehun.

"Sudahlah, kita menginap disini saja. Kita pun sudah izin walau pun tak ada pemilik rumah yang kita temui." Ucap Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau mereka menerima usulan dari Chanyeol.

HunHan mulai memeriksa kamar.

"Hanya ada dua kamar disini." Gumam Luhan.

"Semua barang-barang disini masih cukup bagus." Sambung Sehun.

Lalu KaiSoo memeriksa kamar mandi dan dapur.

"Air di kamar mandi masih keluar dengan baik. Apakah rumah ini benar-benar tak berpenghuni?" Pikir Kai.

"Dapur pun masih bisa di gunakan. Ini tidak seperti rumah kosong pada umumnya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan ChanBaek memeriksa lantai dua dari rumah ini. Baekhyun terus menapaki anak tangga dengan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ada satu kamar di lantai ini." Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar tersebut lalu memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Tempat tidur itu berukuran cukup kecil. Sepertinya ini kamar anak-anak." Pikir Chanyeol.

Selesai memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang terdapat di rumah ini, mereka semua kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana kita tidur? Hanya ada dua kamar disini." Ucap Luhan.

"Ada satu kamar di lantai atas." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu harus ada yang mengalah untuk tidur di atas." Pikir Kai.

"Atau bagaimana jika satu kamar tiga orang?" Usul Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak akan muat. Karena ranjangnya tidak begitu besar." Balas Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku dan Chanyeol yang akan tidur di lantai atas."

"Ye?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan menolak bukan?" Sindir Kai merangkul Chanyeol dengan smirk yang ia tunjukan.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam di rumah orang." Ujar Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Yak! Aku tau pikiranmu Oh Sehun!" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Gurae, kita istirahat sekarang. Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu karena tubuhku sangat lengket." Ucap Kai segera menuju kamar mandi.

HunHan melangkah menuju kamar untuk merapihkan tempat tidur. Begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan ChanBaek kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

Sepertinya Kai menikmati shower pada kamar mandi tersebut. Namun ia lupa membawa handuk.

"Kyung, tolong ambilkan handuk!" Serunya sedikit berteriak.

Tak butuh lama, seseorang memberinya sebuah handuk.

"Gomawo Kyungie~" Kai mengambil handuk begitu saja. Setelah dirinya kembali memakai baju, ia cukup terkejut ketika tak mendapati seorang pun di dalam kamar mandi.

"Apakah dia langsung pergi begitu saja? Ah...pasti dia malu melihatku naked." Kekehnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kai mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang merapihkan tempat tidur.

"Eoh? Kau sudah selesai mandinya?"

Tiba-tiba Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan manja.

"Kenapa kau keluar begitu saja hmm? Kau malu denganku bukan?" Goda Kai namun membuat Kyungsoo terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Keluar darimana?"

"Tentu saja kamar mandi!"

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukan Kai, lalu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku bahkan sibuk di kamar ini sejak kau mandi."

"Mwo?"

"Wae?"

"L-lalu siapa yang memberi handuk padaku?"

"Mungkin yang lainnya."

Seketika Kai langsung menghampiri HunHan di kamar sebelah. Dan ia berhasil mengganggu keduanya yang asik bertautan.

"Mian, bukan maksudku mengganggu. Apakah diantara kalian ada yang memberiku handuk saat mandi tadi?"

"Ckck sejak tadi kami di kamar." Jawab Sehun.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan melihat wajah Kai mulai panik.

"S-siapa yang memberiku handuk tadi?" Kai langsung berlari kembali pada Kyungsoo di kamar dengan ketakutannya.

Sementara di lantai dua sana, Baekhyun terus memperhatikan seisi ruang kamar tersebut. Chanyeol merapihkan tempat tidur.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat beberapa kertas gambar coretan anak kecil yang tertempel di dinding.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Eoh? Apakah tempat tidur itu muat untuk kita?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah..." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Coba baringkan tubuhmu Baek."

Baekhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya pada pojok tempat tidur. Kemudian Chanyeol mencoba berbaring dengan menyamping menghadap namja mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya ini sangat pas untuk berdua." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pegal tidur menyamping seperti itu?"

"Ini menyenangkan. Karena aku bisa memandangmu Baek."

 _Blush~_

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memanas mendengar ucapan dari Chanyeol.

Tak ada jarak sedikit pun diantara mereka. Wajah Baekhyun tepat berada di hadapan dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah Baek..." Bisik Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya mulai tertidur. Tubuh mungil itu berada di dekapan Chanyeol.

Baru saja Baekhyun tertidur lelap, ia merasa seperti mendengar suara ketawa anak kecil walau samar-samar. Dan detik berikutnya ketawa itu berubah menjadi suara tangisan lirih.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur lelap. Ia memperhatikan kamar yang tak ada siapapun.

 _Knock knock~_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Bahkan pintu itu mulai terbuka sendiri dengan perlahan.

"Y-Yeol..." Bisik Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka sedikit, ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang terus melewati pintu kamar tersebut. Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar saat mendapati sebuah bayangan yang terdiam di balik pintu.

"Yeol bangunlah..." Baekhyun kembali mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Umm? Ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Ada yang datang."

"Ye?"

"Pintu itu terbuka."

Chanyeol mencoba membalikan arah untuk melihat ke arah pintu tersebut. Dan itu tertutup.

"Itu tertutup Baek."

"T-tapi tadi terbuka dan seseorang terus saja berdiri di balik pintu itu."

"Mungkin kau terlalu mengantuk hingga pandanganmu salah. Tidak ada apa-apa disini."

"Tapi Yeol..."

"Tidurlah Baek. Kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku disini." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Saat keduanya mulai terpejam kembali, ketukan keras pada pintu membuat mereka berdua sangat terkejut. Chanyeol menoleh pada pintu tersebut. Dan kembali beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Diam disini. Akan ku buka pintunya." Ujar Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya.

Dengan ragu tangannya membuka pintu yang terus saja mengetuk keras.

"Yeol, Baek!"

Nafas berat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbuang begitu saja saat mengetahui Sehun yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Terlihat wajahnya sangat panik.

"Aisshh...kenapa kau sangat membuat kami terkejut?!" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Cepat turun! Kyungsoo..."

Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tidurnya lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"Lihat saja di lantai bawah sana. Ppali..."

Mereka pun segera turun ke lantai bawah. ChanBaek terus mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membawa mereka ke ruang dapur.

Terlihat Luhan yang berdiri dengan wajah khawatir. Dan Kai yang mendekati Kyungsoo dengan rasa ketakutannya.

Baekhyun melihat ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo. Pandangannya kosong dan dia terus saja menggerakan pisau seperti memotong sesuatu namun tak ada apapun yang ia pegang untuk di potong.

"Kai membangunkan kami karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tidak ada di kamarnya. Lalu kami mencarinya dan menemukannya di dapur dan terus mengetuk pisau itu." Jelas Sehun.

"Baek, apakah kau melihat sesuatu pada Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan Kyungsoo. Ada yang merasuki dirinya." Ucap Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Panik Luhan.

"K-Kyung, sadarlah! Lepaskan pisau itu." Ujar Kai mencoba meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

Pergerakan pisau itu terhenti. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai yang tersenyum kaku. Pandangan Kyungsoo masih terlihat kosong.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka semua ketika Kyungsoo mengarahkan pisau tersebut pada Kai. Beruntung Kai langsung menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Sehun segera berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga mencoba menahan Kyungsoo yang mulai marah karena terganggu.

Baekhyun pun mendekati di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

"Nugu-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada Baekhyun.

Tatapan Kyungsoo sangat tajam dan penuh kebencian. Namun Baekhyun tetap menantang untuk menatapnya. Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan pisau dari tangan Kyungsoo. Dan pisau berhasil di lepaskan, sepertinya itu mudah karena Kyungsoo sudah beralih pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memberontak kuat hingga terlepas dari pegangan Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dengan pergerakan cepat, ia mencekik Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo sadarlah!" Gertak Chanyeol mencoba menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari penyerangan tersebut.

Kai dan Sehun pun tak tinggal diam, mereka semua mencoba melepaskan penyerangan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Nafas Baekhyun mulai terasa sesak dengan cekikan cukup kuat ini. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat. Hingga apa yang terjadi, keduanya menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terjatuh. Sedangakan Luhan dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang juga terjatuh.

Merasa tak kuat menahan, tubuh Baekhyun mulai turun perlahan. Chanyeol pun beralih pada Baekhyun. Ia menahan tubuh namja mungil itu lalu membaringkan pada pangkuannya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat panik melihat Baekhyun ikut tak sadarkan diri akibat cekikan tersebut. Namun ia cukup tenang ketika memeriksa nafas Baekhyun masih normal.

"Baek, sadarlah..." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa mereka berdua pingsan secara bersamaan?" Pikir Kai masih panik.

"Sepertinya rumah ini benar-benar tak berpenghuni. Mungkin mereka marah karena kita menginjakan kaki disini." Sambung Sehun.

"Ayolah kita tinggalkan tempat ini secepatnya!" Panik Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo sadarkan diri dari pingsannya. Untuk beberapa detik semuanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

"Kai? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

Mereka pun bernafas lega karena Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar sadar dan kembali normal.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kita semua takut Kyung!" Timpal Sehun.

"Ada yang merasuki tubuhmu. Dan syukurlah kau sudah kembali menjadi Kyungsoo." Jelas Kai.

"Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri." Ucap Chanyeol kembali beralih pada Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"A-apakah rasukannya pindah ke Baekhyun?" Panik Luhan.

"Baekhyun tidak mudah di rasuki. Dan kalau pun di rasuki, dia bisa mengendalikan diri." Jelas Chanyeol yang benar-benar mengerti indigo dari namja mungil tersebut.

Kedua mata sipit itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk karena merasa nafasnya masih sesak. Dan ia menyadari jika dirinya seorang diri di rumah besar ini. Tak ada Chanyeol, HunHan maupun KaiSoo.

Ia beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu mencoba berdiri memperhatikan suasana rumah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara decakan dan langkah kaki seseorang.

Terdapat sepasang suami istri yang saling bertautan melangkah memasuki ruang tengah ini.

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika dirinya berada di ruang dan waktu yang semu. Sepertinya yang merasuki Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun masuk ke alam lainnya.

Pergerakan waktu semakin di percepat hingga sang istri tersebut terlihat hamil besar. Ini terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Hingga mereka mendapati seorang anak yang lucu.

Ya, Baekhyun dapat melihat ini semua seperti sebuah drama di televisi. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan rumah ini yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

Hingga ia sangat terkejut ketika sekelompok perampok masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Perampok itu mengambil semua barang-barang berharga. Dan Baekhyun mendengar sebuah teriakan keras dari arah kamar. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar yang di tempati KaiSoo untuk tidur.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat pemandangan mengerikan di dalam kamar tersebut.

Dua perampok itu menghabisi nyawa sepasang suami istri pemilik rumah ini. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat lemas menyaksikan ini semua.

Hingga ia pun berlari menuju lantai atas. Ya, ia mengingat jika anak itu berada di kamar atas.

Tepat saat dirinya tiba di kamar atas, dua orang perampok lainnya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun pun kembali membuka pintu kamar anak itu. Dan entah kenapa suasana mulai berubah. Dapat ia cium aroma busuk dan kamar yang gelap.

Tak ada anak kecil di kamar ini. Baekhyun merasa bau busuk tersebut berasal dari sebuah lemari anak itu. Dengan ragu ia membuka kunci lemari.

Sungguh ia ingin sekali memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

Ya, ia mendapati mayat anak itu yang membusuk dan terkurung di lemari.

Chanyeol terus memberikan nafas buatan pada Baekhyun. Mereka semua masih terlihat khawatir karena Baekhyun belum juga sadarkan diri lebih dari satu jam.

"Ayolah Baek bangunlah!" Luhan terus saja menepuk tangan Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyadarkan temannya itu.

"Kyung, sebelum kau di rasuki apa yang kau rasakan sebelumnya?" Tanya Kai.

"Saat aku tertidur, aku mendapati mimpi sangat buruk. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah kebencian. Dan aku seperti di tarik ke suatu ruangan yang kosong. Hingga aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun tersadar dan mengambil nafas panjang. Nafasnya terengah dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil itu.

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Baek. Kau pingsan cukup lama." Ucap Luhan.

"Kita harus kuburkan anak kecil itu."

"Ye?" Mereka semua terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Di kamar atas terdapat mayat anak kecil. Keluarga dari rumah ini terbunuh karena sebuah perampokan."

"Mwo?"

"Sebaiknya cepat kita ke kamar atas untuk menyelesaikan ini semua." Ujar Sehun.

Mereka pun menuju kamar atas. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun yang masih terlihat lemas.

"Tolong buka lemari itu." Pint Baekhyun.

Walau ragu dan sedikit tegang, Kai mencoba membuka lemari tersebut.

Mereka semua terkejut melihat mayat anak kecil itu yang sudah menjadi tengkorak.

"Kejadian ini sudah cukup lama hingga mayat itu menjadi tengkorak." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Cepat keluarkan tengkorak itu keluar. Lalu kita kubur di halaman rumah ini." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Kai mencoba mengeluarkan tengkorak itu perlahan.

Mereka semua segera menuju halaman rumah belakang. Lalu menggali tanah cukup dalam untuk menguburkan tengkorak tersebut.

"Langit sudah mulai terang. Sepertinya ini sudah pagi." Pikir Luhan.

"Dan kita sudah menguburkannya. Semoga anak ini menjadi malaikat kecil di alam sana." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari rumah ini. Sepertinya pemilik rumah ini tidak suka jika orang lain masuk begitu saja." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Itu benar. Ayo kita kembali ke mobil." Sambung Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka keluar dari rumah ini, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati sosok anak kecil yang tersenyum padanya. Ia pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mengerti dengan sosok anak kecil itu yang menampakan diri pertama kali padanya. Ya, anak itu ingin meminta bantuan padanya.

 ***Indigo Byun***


	5. Bundang Hospital Part 1

Byun Baekhyun mengalami penurunan pada kesehatannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat demam. Hingga malam itu juga, ia di bawa ke rumah sakit dan di rawat.

Sebuah ruangan sudah penuh, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun di tempatkan pada ruang 206 lantai atas. Namja mungil ini pun mendapat infusan oleh suster yang menanganinya.

"Istirahatlah, jika perlu bantuan bisa panggil aku lagi. Permisi..." Suster itu keluar dari ruangan.

Baekhyun tak sendiri karena ibunya yang menemani.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba demam tinggi?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Baek. Ini pun sudah tengah malam."

Sang ibu merapihkan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu duduk di sofa atau lebih tepatnya tidur di sofa.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengabari para sahabatnya lewat chat grup. Setelah itu ia segera memejamkan kedua matanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ia melihat jam masih menunjukan pukul 03.00 dan dirinya baru tertidur sebentar.

Ia melihat sang ibu masih tertidur lelap. Tubuhnya mencoba untuk beranjak. Ini sedikit sulit karena tangannya masih terdapat selang infus. Baekhyun melangkah menuju toilet untuk buang air kecil.

Ketika keluar dari toilet, ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Merasa penasaran, langkahnya menghampiri pintu.

Pintu ruangan di buka olehnya. Pandangannya memperhatikan keadaan di luar yang sepi tak ada orang satu pun.

"Apakah suster yang baru saja masuk?" Pikirnya.

Saat dirinya kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia mendengar suara tangisan. Suaranya terdengar cukup jauh.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa dirinya tertarik oleh suara tangisan tersebut, hingga kakinya melangkah mengikuti arah suara itu.

Pagi-pagi Chanyeol, KaiSoo dan HunHan, menuju rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat.

Saat di tempat, mereka hanya mendapati ibu Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa ahjuma? Kau terlihat bingung." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Kalian? Aku baru saja bangun tidur, dan Baekhyun tak ada di tempatnya. Toilet pun kosong."

"Mungkin dia sudah keluar mencari udah segar." Pikir Luhan.

"Tapi kondisinya belum begitu membaik. Dia masih menggunakan selang infus di tangannya."

"Apakah dia tidak membangunkan ahjuma sebelumnya?" Tanya Kai.

"Ani! Sejak malam aku tertidur lelap."

"Biar aku cari." Seru Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruangan.

Namun baru saja Chanyeol membuka pintu, dirinya terkejut mendapati Baekhyun sudah di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat.

"Baek?" Kejut Chanyeol.

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, mereka semua menghampiri.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ibumu mencarimu." Tanya Sehun.

"Wajahmu pucat Baek. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Kondisimu belum membaik." Timpal sang ibu.

Pandangan Baekhyun mulai blur, hingga tubuh mungilnya terjatuh pingsan. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk kembali membaringkannya, Luhan membantu membawa infusannya.

"Infusannya sudah habis." Ucap Kyungsoo melihat kantong air infusan tinggal sedikit.

"Akan ku panggilkan suster. Tolong jaga Baekhyun."

Sang ibu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Chanyeol memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terasa panas.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster masuk dengan membawa infusan. Namun ibu Baekhyun belum juga datang.

"Gamsahamnida~" Seru Luhan saat suster itu selesai mengganti infusan pada Baekhyun. Lalu kembali keluar dari ruangan.

"Kemana ahjuma?" Pikir Kai.

Baru saja mempertanyakan keberadaan ibu Baekhyun, pada detik kemudian ibu Baekhyun datang bersama suster yang membawa infusan.

"Eoh? Sudah di ganti?" Kejut suster itu.

"Ada seorang suster yang sudah menggantinya. Bukankah suster tadi ahjuma yang memintanya kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Bahkan aku baru bertemu dengan suster ini."

Keempat namja itu mulai bingung dan saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Siapa yang mengganti infusnya?" Tanya suster itu.

"Suster dengan seragam putih dan rok pendek." Jawab Sehun.

"Ye?" Suster itu terlihat cukup terkejut.

"Wae? Apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Semua seragam suster disini adalah biru dan mengenakan celana panjang. Seperti seragam yang ku pakai ini."

Semuanya langsung memperhatikan suster itu dari atas hingga bawah. Seragam biru dan celana panjang. Bukan seragam putih dan rok pendek.

"L-lalu siapa suster tadi?" Luhan mulai terlihat panik.

"Sebaiknya periksa anakku. Apakah dia baik-baik saja." Pinta ibu Baekhyun pada suster tersebut.

Selama suster memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun, keempat namja ini masih bertanya-tanya dengan suster yang telah menggantikan infus tadi.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan infus ini. Dan kondisi pasien masih perlu penangan. Jangan biarkan pasien terlalu banyak gerak agar infus bisa bekerja dengan baik di tubuhnya." Jelas suster itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih..." Balas ibu Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku izin pergi. Permisi..." Suster itu kembali keluar ruangan.

"Mmm...bisakah kalian menjaga Baekhyun disini? Aku ingin pulang. Mungkin sore aku akan kesini lagi." Pinta ibu Baekhyun.

"Serahkan Baekhyun pada kami. Hari ini kami tak ada jadwal apapun." Balas Chanyeol.

"Istirahat saja ahjuma. Sepertinya ahjuma terlihat lelah." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo~! Kalau begitu aku pulang." Ibu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

HunHan dan KaiSoo duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan suster seragam putih tadi." Gumam Sehun.

"Mungkin asisten suster." Pikir Kai.

"Kalian lapar? Sepertinya kita butuh makanan selama menjaga Baekhyun." Usul Luhan.

"Belikan makanan untuk Baekhyun juga. Dia pasti lapar setelah sadar nanti." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Gurae! Kyung, ayo kita cari makanan di luar sana." Seru Luhan.

Kedua namja itu pun keluar dari ruangan.

Pada menit kemudian, Baekhyun mulai tersadar. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap langit-langit.

"Baek, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat pandangan Sehun dan Kai mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian datang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan melirik ke arah Kai dan Sehun yang duduk di sofa.

"Bahkan kau sudah melihat kami saat kau baru kembali ke ruangan ini." Balas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Apakah kau mengigau hingga kau tidak sadar jika keluar ruangan?" Pikir Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku tidak tau mimpi atau bukan, malam tadi aku terjaga dari tidur. Aku ke toilet, setelah itu melihat seseorang masuk ke ruangan ini. Saat aku periksa keluar, tidak ada satu pun orang diluar. Tiba-tiba suara tangisan membawaku menuju suatu tempat."

"Tempat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Semuanya sangat gelap. Hingga aku kembali bangun dari tidur, aku berada di ruangan 208."

"Mwo?" Dengan kompak Sehun dan Kai terkejut. Mereka pun mendekati Baekhyun untuk mendengar lebih jelasnya.

"Diriku terbaring di ruangan itu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai.

"Mungkin karena efek obat, aku tidak bisa mencerna semua keadaan. Bahkan aku pun tak sadar jika kalian disini sudah lama."

"Kau tidak mimpi Baek. Ibumu mencarimu yang tiba-tiba tidak ada di ruangan." Jelas Sehun.

"Dan saat aku ingin mencarimu, kau sudah berada di depan pintu. Wajahmu sangat pucat sebelumnya dengan pandangan sayu." Sambung Chanyeol.

 _Krekk~_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka semua beralih pada arah pintu tersebut.

"Makanan datang~" Seru Luhan datang bersama Kyungsoo dengan makanan yang mereka bawa.

"Aisshh...kalian mengejutkan kami saja!" Timpal Kai.

"Wae? Kenapa terkejut?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Baek, aku membelikanmu roti, bubur, dan buah. Makanlah..." Ujar Luhan.

"Biar ku suapi buburnya untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol segera mengambil bubur tersebut.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun akan segera sembuh." Sindir Sehun.

"Kalian tau? Saat kami mencari makanan, kami memperhatikan semua suster di rumah sakit ini. Dan memang benar, tidak ada satu pun yang mengenakan seragam putih." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan kami bertanya pada office boy disini. Mereka mengatakan seragam rumah sakit ini biru." Sambung Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menyantap bubur suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Ada seorang suster mengenakan seragam putih yang mengganti infusan untukmu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kami pikir itu suster yang di panggil ibumu. Tapi ternyata suster yang di panggil ibumu baru datang setelahnya." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Aigoo...mengingat ini membuatku merinding." Gumam Luhan.

Hari kembali malam, mereka semua menginap untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Karena tidak ada tempat tidur untuk untuk mereka, mau tak mau HunHan dan KaiSoo tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa. Mereka saling bersandar satu sama lain. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidur di kursi dekat Baekhyun.

Tengah malam, Baekhyun kembali terjaga. Ia melihat para sahabatnya tertidur lelap. Namja mungil ini mencabut selang infusan pada tangannya. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Dan tak ada yang menyadari dirinya pergi. Entah kemana Baekhyun melangkah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol merasa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

 _Braakkk~_

Pintu ruangan tertutup dengan keras membuat mereka semua terbangun dengan sangat terkejut.

"Baek?" Chanyeol beranjak saat dirinya tak mendapati Baekhyun.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pintu tertutup. Dia keluar?" Pikir Sehun.

"Selang infus dia cabut!" Luhan mulai panik.

"Aku mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat cari dia." Ujar Sehun.

Mereka semua langsung berlari keluar. Namun pintu sulit mereka buka. Seperti ada yang mengunci.

"Mwo? Ini terkunci?" Panik Kai.

"Siapa yang menguncinya?" Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Seseorang tolong buka pintunya..." Pekik Luhan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keran air yang terbuka. Membuat semuanya beralih ke arah toilet. Lampu ruangan mulai berkedap-kedip dan sedikit redup. Mereka mulai terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"A-apa yang terjadi disini?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mencoba melangkah mendekati toilet tersebut. Semakin mendekat, ia merasa seperti melihat bayangan seseorang dari balik pintu toilet. Tangannya mulai meraih pintu itu untuk ia buka.

"Park Chanyeol..."

Pekikan Baekhyun terdengar oleh mereka. Chanyeol pun membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu toilet itu. Ia kembali pada sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun di luar sana. Cepat dobrak pintunya!" Chanyeol mulai menendang pintu itu dengan kuat.

Sehun dan Kai pun bantu mendobrak dengan tubuh mereka. Dengan lima kali dobrakan, pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Mereka semua segera berlari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Ketika melewati ruang 208, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia merasa melihat seseorang di dalam ruangan sana dengan pintu terbuka. Langkahnya mundur untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Timpal Kai membuat Kyungsoo beralih padanya.

"Ah...nde!"

"Mungkin aku memang salah lihat. Sudahlah..." Kyungsoo kembali berlari menyusul mereka semua.

Mereka terus berlari mencari suara Baekhyun yang masih terdengar samar.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Namja ini cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui jika dirinya berjalan dengan tertidur. Pandangannya memperhatikan sekitar. Dirinya tak lagi di ruang rawat. Melainkan di koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi.

Ia melihat seorang suster dengan seragam putih dan rok pendek sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Suster itu terus saja datang ke ruang rawat pasien dengan sebuah infusan yang dibawanya.

Dan tak hanya itu, dirinya bersama dua suster lainnya menuju kesuatu tempat. Baekhyun pun mengikuti langkah mereka.

Ketiga suster itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang mungkin akan membuat siapa pun membacanya akan merinding. Ya, ruang mayat.

Baekhyun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu memperhatikan ketiga suster itu yang sedang mendata dan memeriksa beberapa mayat tersebut.

Setelah dua temannya selesai, suster bernama Baek Hayoung belum selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Bisakah kami keluar terlebih dahulu?"

"Eoh? Keluarlah. Aku masih belum selesai."

"Gurae, cepat selesaikan Hayoung-ah..."

"Nde~"

Kedua temannya lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Hayoung seorang diri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel alarm rumah sakit. Ya, pertanda terjadi sesuatu dengan rumah sakit ini. Ketika mendengar teriakan kebakaran, Hayoung mulai tersadar dari suara alarm tersebut.

"Kebakaran?"

Hayoung mulai terlihat panik. Namun ketika dirinya berlari menuju pintu keluar, kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Baekhyun melihat tidak ada apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Tolong aku..."

"Seseorang menahan kakiku."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Hayoung dan matanya pun tertuju pada namja mungil ini.

Langkah Baekhyun menghampiri Hayoung. Tangannya mencoba meraih suster tersebut. Terlihat api besar mulai membakar ruangan ini.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Baekhyun melihat wajah Hayoung berubah menyeramkan.

Wajah suster itu hitam seperti terbakar. Mata kirinya hangus, dan mata kanannya penuh aliran darah.

Baekhyun mulai panik dan ketakutan. Namun kakinya tak bisa melangkah bahkan bergerak sedikit pun.

"Park Chanyeol..."

 _Brakkk~_

Chanyeol berhasil menendang kuat pintu ruang mayat tersebut hanya sekali tendangan.

Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka semua tak mendapati Baekhyun di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau yakin dia disini Yeol?" Tanya Kai.

"Bukankah suaranya terhenti ketika kita melewati ruangan ini?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah. Tak ada Baekhyun disini." Ucap Sehun memperhatikan ruangan mayat ini yang terdapat beberapa mayat tertutup kain.

"Aisshh...jangan main-main di ruangan ini." Gerutu Luhan sedikit berbisik.

Chanyeol mulai memasuki ruangan.

Dengan ragu, yang lainnya pun ikut masuk. Luhan terus bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun.

"Bau disini membuatku mual." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Ketika sebuah tangan muncul dari balik kain, mereka semua berteriak terkejut.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar!" Ujar Luhan.

"Jjakaman..." Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya saat sadar dengan ciri-ciri tangan tersebut.

"Baek?"

"Mwo?"

"Itu tangan Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung berlari mendekati.

Ia membuka penutup kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuh itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati Baekhyun berada di balik kain ini.

"Baek!"

HunHan dan KaiSoo segera menghampiri.

"Baek, sadarlah!"

"Baek..."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu membawanya kembali ke ruang rawat.

HunHan dan KaiSoo memanggil bantuan rumah sakit.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berhasil membawa suster untuk menangani Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia mengalami shock. Beri dia istirahat yang cukup." Jawab suster itu kemudian kembali keluar ruangan setelah kembali memasangkan infusan pada Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun sadarkan diri.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur di ruang mayat itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saat aku terbangun, aku berada di ruang dan waktu lain. Terjadi kebakaran di rumah sakit ini entah berapa tahun lalu. Dan seorang suster terjebak hingga terbakar di ruang mayat itu."

"Mwo?"

"Sepertinya suster seragam putih yang kalian bicarakan tadi pagi adalah suster Baek Hayoung."

"Ye?"

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan lagi. Kau sedang sakit. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Sekarang tidurlah kembali Baek." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol benar, kau harus banyak istirahat." Sambung Sehun.

"Tidurlah, aku akan temani dan pastikan kau tidak akan lagi pergi dari sini." Lanjut Chanyeol merapihkan selimut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku membuat kalian sangat khawatir."

"Sudah sewajarnya Baek." Balas Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun kembali mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Kali ini Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk tetap menjaganya.

 ***Indigo Byun***


	6. Bundang Hospital Part 2

Hari sudah Pagi, dan satu persatu dari mereka terbangun. Di awali dengan Kyungsoo. Namja ini beranjak begitu saja hingga membuat Kai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Arrgghh..." Rintihkan Kai membangunkan semuanya.

"Aisshh...kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah berisik!" Gerutu Sehun.

"Kyungsoo menjatuhkanku!" Balas Kai membela diri.

"Yak! Aku hanya tak sengaja." Timpal Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian ibu Baekhyun datang dengan beberapa makanan yang dibawanya.

"Kalian sudah bangun?"

"Nde Ahjuma..."

"Sarapanlah. Aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian semua yang menemani Baekhyun."

"Gamsahamnida..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baek?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Mulai membaik."

"Maafkan eomma, hari ini eomma ada urusan dengan seseorang. Apakah tidak masalah jika eomma pergi?"

"Gwaenchana! Ada mereka semua disini."

"Gurae, eomma akan memanggilkan suster untukmu sekalian keluar."

Sang ibu kembali keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka semua pun menikmati ramen yang dibawakan ibu Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memakan sebuah roti dan susu.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang suster yang sudah melayani Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mulai di periksa oleh suster tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat suster itu menoleh.

"Bertanya apa?"

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang serius membuat sarapan mereka semua terhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan.

"Sebelum seragam biru, apakah dulu seragam rumah sakit ini putih?"

"Ye?"

"Terjadi kebakaran pada rumah sakit ini bukan?"

Suster itu terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tau untuk kejelasan yang lebih. Karena aku baru beberapa tahun bekerja disini."

"Beberapa diantara mereka yang bekerja disini cukup lama menceritakan sebuah kejadian di rumah sakit ini."

"Tolong ceritakan pada kami." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Seragam biru ini baru di kenakan sekitar 10 tahun lalu. Dan memang awal seragam rumah sakit ini adalah putih dan rok pendek."

"Dan yang ku ketahui ada seorang suster meninggal karena terjebak di ruang mayat saat bertugas. Dan dia terbakar hangus."

"Lalu rumah sakit ini mengubah warna seragam setelah kebakaran lalu."

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar cerita dari suster itu.

"Baek Hayoung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau tau nama suster itu?" Kejut suster.

"Jadi suster yang mengganti infus mu saat itu adalah suster yang meninggal itu?" Pikir Luhan dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Aku pun sempat berpikir seperti itu, saat kalian mengatakan ciri-ciri dari suster tersebut." Ucap suster.

"Kau sudah mulai membaik. Mungkin besok dokter bisa mengizinkan mu pulang." Lanjutnya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa Baekhyun, suster itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau melihatnya Baek?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa diriku bisa berada di ruang mayat itu. Karena ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di tempat berbeda."

"Suster Hayoung adalah suster rajin di rumah sakit ini. Dia cantik, tapi wajahnya terbakar hangus oleh api."

"Ini masih pagi kenapa tetap membuatku merinding." Gumam Luhan.

"Saat itu aku mendengar kau berteriak memanggilku. Hingga suaramu membawa kami ke ruang mayat itu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku memang berteriak namamu Yeol. Karena semuanya terasa sangat nyata."

"Kau berjalan dengan tertidur. Apakah dia yang menuntunmu ke ruang mayat itu?" Pikir Sehun.

"Mungkin. Karena aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Dan karena kondisiku lemah, mereka akan mudah untuk mengendalikanku."

"Kalian tau? Saat kita berlari mencari Baekhyun tak sengaja aku melihat seseorang di kamar 208." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ye?"

"Kamar itu terbuka dan kosong tapi ada seseorang di dalamnya. Entah siapa karena gelap." Lanjutnya.

"Kamar 208? Bukankah itu kamar yang kau masuki Baek?" Tanya Kai.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kamar 208 itu." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Apakah masih ada hubungannya dengan suster Hayoung itu? Tebak Sehun.

"Hari ini ada kelas siang bukan? Sebaiknya kalian masuk kelas." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Ibumu tidak bisa menemanimu juga Baek." Balas Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana. Datanglah kalian setelah kelas berakhir."

"Kau yakin Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah membaik. Bahkan selang infusan pun sudah dilepaskan suster."

Mau tak mau mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Suasana ruangan mulai hening karena hanya Baekhyun seorang diri. Namja ini mencoba untuk mengambil waktu tidur siang.

Baru saja dirinya ingin memejamkan mata, tak sengaja ia mendengar seperti tangisan bayi.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tidurnya lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang terlihat sepi bahkan siang hari seperti ini.

Tangisan bayi itu masih terdengar jelas olehnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia melihat seorang wanita seperti pasien masuk ke dalam ruangan 208.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju ruangan tersebut. Pintu tertutup. Dan tangisan bayi terdengar pelan di dalam sana. Ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, namun terkunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Apakah di ruangan ini ada pasien melahirkan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seorang petugas kebersihan.

"Ruangan ini kosong beberapa hari lalu. Dan ruangan ini sedang di rapihkan. Permisi..."

Baekhyun memberi jalan untuk petugas kebersihan itu yang ingin membuka ruangan tersebut.

Dan memang benar, ruangan ini kosong tak ada pasien apapun.

Petugas kebersihan itu menyapu ruangan dan Baekhyun masih memperhatikan seisi ruangan ini.

Ia merasa bau di ruangan ini sangat amis dan cukup membuatnya mual. Namun melihat petugas itu hanya biasa saja, seperti tak ada bau apapun disini.

"Beberapa hari lalu memang ada pasien yang melahirkan di ruangan ini. Tapi dia meninggal karena pendarahan." Ucap petugas itu.

"Ye?"

"Silahkan keluar. Karena aku ingin menutup ruangan ini lagi."

"Apakah ruangan ini selalu di kunci?"

"Ya. Ruangan yang kosong akan di kunci." Petugas itu kembali pergi setelah mengunci ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun pun kembali ke ruangannya. Dirinya terdiam tepat di depan pintu. Kedua mata sipit itu mendapati angka 208 pada pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa 208? Bukankah ini ruanganku 206?"

Tangannya mencoba membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu. Kakinya melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan ragu.

Tepat ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia melihat seorang dokter dan suster yang membantu seorang wanita sedang melahirkan.

Wanita itu berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan penuh keringat.

Erangan dan rintihan wanita itu mengisi atmosfir dalam ruangan. Melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat Baekhyun ikut berdoa agar bayi itu terlahir selamat.

Tak lama kemudian, jeritan tangis bayi itu terdengar keras. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bayi yang sudah berada pada gendongan suster.

Namun senyumannya pudar ketika melihat wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat. Kita harus lakukan penyelamatan."

Keadaan terlihat mulai panik. Dokter terus saja memeriksa pernafasan pasien.

Wajah dokter itu terlihat menyedihkan dan menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka semua menundukan kepala di hadapan wanita tak sadarkan diri itu. Tak lama kemudian, dokter menutup seluruh tubuh wanita tersebut hingga wajahnya.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah di hadapannya.

"Yeol?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja di depan pintu ruangan 208 ini?"

"Ye?"

"Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama kau terus berdiam diri di depan pintu ini. Ketika aku datang kau seperti patung hingga aku mendekatimu."

Ya, Baekhyun menyadari jika tadi dia masuk ke dalam ruang dan waktu yang semu.

"Kelas sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja. Ini bahkan sudah menjelang malam. Aku segera kesini."

Bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar jika hari berjalan begitu cepat.

"Kemana mereka berempat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menyusul nanti."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menuju ruangan 206.

Chanyeol mengupas buah apel untuk Baekhyun.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu saat kami pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol memberi potongan apel tersebut pada Baekhyun yang menerimanya.

"Seseorang melahirkan di ruangan 208."

"Ye?"

"Wanita itu mengalami pendarahan hebat hingga saat bayinya terlahir, dia meninggal."

"Apakah kau berdiri di depan pintu itu karena melihat kejadiannya?"

"Ya. Dan sebelumnya seorang petugas kebersihan pun bercerita padaku. Dia mengatakan jika beberapa hari lalu ada pasien meninggal setelah melahirkan."

"Baek~"

Seruan itu terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ya, HunHan dan KaiSoo telah datang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baek?" Tanya Sehun.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawab Baekhyun namun pandangannya mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya tak nyaman.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah aku merasa sedikit pusing dan bahuku terasa berat." Jawab Kyungsoo memijat tengkuknya.

"Istirahatlah di sofa." Ujar Kai.

"Maafkan kami telat datang." Ucap Luhan.

"Gwaenchana!" Balas Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Ketika malam tiba, mereka semua bersiap untuk tidur. Namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur karena entah kenapa dirinya terus mempertanyakan Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua sudah tertidur. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo tertidur dengan gelisah. Ia mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo.

Merasa tempat Baekhyun bergerak, Chanyeol mulai terjaga dan dirinya melihat Baekhyun yang mendekati Kyungsoo tertidur menundukan kepala.

"Kyung..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Tepat saat Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, namja itu menangis lirih. Kai yang di sampingnya langsung terkejut bangun bersama HunHan.

"K-kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya Kai.

"Kai-ya, bisakah kau pindah posisi dudukmu?" Pinta Baekhyun.

Tanpa bersuara, Kai segera pindah dari posisi dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan pada Kyungsoo yang masih menundukan kepala dan mengeluarkan suara tangisan lirih.

Luhan mulai merasa ketakutan hingga tak mau jauh dari Sehun. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati mereka.

Belum ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia terus saja menangis lirih membuat mereka semua merasa merinding.

"Kau ibu yang melahirkan di ruang 208?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali membuat sebuah anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti temanku? Apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Titip anakku..." Samar-samar Kyungsoo berucap.

"Anakmu pasti baik-baik saja di luar sana. Ada yang merawatnya dengan baik."

Tangisan itu kembali lirih.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan temanku ini? Dia tidak bisa di ikuti olehmu. Jadi aku mohon pergi dari temanku. Kau adalah ibu yang hebat melahirkan anakmu."

Seketika tangisannya berhenti, tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh di sofa.

"Kyung..." Panik Kai.

"Apakah dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia hanya ingin mengungkap perasaannya saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo mulai sadarkan diri.

"Eoh? Ku pikir sudah pagi." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap Kai.

"Ye?"

"Ini menjelang pagi." Balas Luhan.

"Ayo tidur kembali, istirahatlah." Ujar Sehun.

Mereka pun kembali mengambil posisi.

"Ku pikir kau berjalan dengan tertidur lagi Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ani. Sejak kedatangan mereka, aku terus saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang merasa tak nyaman. Dan memang benar seseorang mengikutinya."

"Sekarang tidurlah Baek."

"Gurae! Gomawo kau terus menemaniku Yeol."

"Itu tidak masalah."

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman hingga mereka semua kembali tertidur.

Berada di rumah sakit Bundang ini membuat Baekhyun mendapat banyak hal mengganjal. Ia harap dirinya segera pulang cepat. Karena bagaimana pun berada di rumah sakit sangatlah tidak nyaman.

 ***Indigo Byun***


	7. Locker XXX

Baekhyun terdiam pada sebuah lorong loker kuliahnya. Entah kenapa lorong ini begitu sepi.

"Apakah aku datang terlalu cepat?" Gumamnya memperhatikan setiap sudut lorong.

Ketika namja mungil ini membuka loker miliknya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, tangannya menggantung di pengait loker tersebut. Ia mendengar suara langlah kaki yang seperti mendekat kearahnya.

 _Tuk...tuk..._

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri, namun tak ada seorang pun yang ia temukan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mengkonsentrasikan pendengarannya.

Semakin lama langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya. Setelah beberapa langkah, langkah itu seperti terhenti. Kedua mata sipit itu kembali terbuka karena tak lagi mendengar suara langkah.

 _Brakk...brakk..._

Baekhyun terkejut dan pandangannya beralih pada loker lainnya yang berada di belakang. Loker itu terus saja menggebrak cukup keras seperti sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam sana.

Kakinya melangkah ragu mendekati loker tersebut. Tangannya meraih pengait loker untuk membukanya.

 _Deg~_

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya membuat namja mungil ini mematung.

Bisa ia rasakan nafas berat dari balik punggungnya. Tak hanya itu, ia merasakan penciumannya yang bau amis.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat seiring kepalanya mulai menoleh kebelakang.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun tersentak dari tidurnya. Membuat Chanyeol, HunHan, dan KaiSoo ikut terkejut.

Ya, Baekhyun tertidur di kelas membuat Chanyeol membangunkannya dengan menepuk bahu namja mungil itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertidur eoh?" Timpal Luhan.

"Aku tertidur?"

"Ckck tidurmu bahkan terlalu lelap Baek." Sambung Kai.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia bersyukur jika semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya terkejut karena kau menepuk bahuku Yeol."

"Ya, kau pikir yang menepuk bahumu dosen killer?" Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Sampai kapan mau disini? Kita mau menginap di kelas?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak!" Timpal Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun membuat namja putih itu merintih kesakitan.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Kai.

Mereka pun keluar dari kelas, lalu melewati lorong-lorong kelas dan loker. Seketika Baekhyun mengingat mimpinya yang sangat menyeramkan.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti tengah lorong loker tersebut. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun tertinggal, segera menghampiri.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Ye? A-ani!" Sanggah Baekhyun kembali melangkah di ikuti Chanyeol.

Kai menekan tombol lift yang terbuka. Dapat Baekhyun lihat seorang gadis berada dalam lift dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk segera masuk.

Dari balik pantulan pintu lift, Baekhyun terus memperhatikan gadis yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Tak lama kemudian, lift kembali terbuka.

"Berikan jalan pada gadis di belakang kita terlebih dahulu." Ujar Baekhyun membuat mereka semua bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan sejak awal masuk di lift ini hanya kita saja Baek." Sambung Kai.

Mereka semua keluar dari lift dan Baekhyun tak lagi mendapati sosok gadis tersebut.

"Kemana dia?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Dia? Nugu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak melihat gadis berambut panjang di belakang kita tadi?"

Wajah mereka semua terlihat bingung dan hanya merespon gelengan kepala.

"Aigooo...jangan menakuti kami Baek!" Timpal Luhan.

"Sudahlah ayo kita segera pulang." Ujar Sehun membuat semuanya kembali melangkah.

Baekhyun merasa sangat jelas melihat seorang gadis di lift tadi. Rambutnya panjang dan terus menundukan kepalanya.

Untuk saat ini mereka pulang dengan berpisah. Namun Chanyeol tetap mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan motor yang ia kendarai.

"Baek, mau makan ramen?" Usul Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya perutku pun lapar. Baiklah."

Chanyeol segera melajukan motornya ke sebuah minimarket. Tiba di minimarket, tak sengaja Chanyeol melihat mesin box boneka.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mendekati mesin tersebut.

"Lihatlah, aku ahli dalam mengambil boneka di mesin ini." Chanyeol segera memasukan uang koin ke dalam mesin itu.

"Untuk apa kau mengambil boneka itu?"

"Tentu saja untukmu Baek." Wajah Chanyeol mulai serius memperhatikan boneka yang akan ia ambil.

Sementara Chanyeol asik dengan mesin itu, Baekhyun meninggalkannya untuk mengambil 2 cup ramen dan menyeduhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun yang duduk menunggu ramen matang.

"Ini untukmu!"

Baekhyun terkejut melihat sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang sangat sama dengan mimpinya di kelas tadi. Dan entah kenapa boneka pemberian Chanyeol ini menjadi menyeramkan di pandangan Baekhyun. Mata beruang itu seakan menatapnya dengan lebar.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ah...ne! Eoh? Kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja! Ambillah, ini untukmu."

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menerima boneka pemberian Chanyeol itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menerimanya, namun melihat senyuman senang Chanyeol membuatnya tak enak untuk menolak boneka tersebut.

"Gomawo Yeol! Sekarang makanlah ramennya."

Mereka pun mulai menyantap ramen dengan memandang jalanan yang sepi.

"Seupeutinua--"

"Habiskanlah ramen di mulutmu itu Yeol!"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya lalu menelan ramen itu sekali lahap.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baek?"

"Ye?"

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sejak terbangun dari kelas."

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau harus bercerita darimana ke Chanyeol.

"Aigooo...kau rakus sekali Yeol! Lihatlah bumbu ramennya berantakan di bibirmu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu menghapus noda pada bibir Chanyeol dengan tisu.

Namja tinggi itu mematung selama Baekhyun menghapus noda pada bibirnya. Ia merasa berdebar detik ini juga.

"Hari sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

Chanyeol pun mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga depan rumah.

"Perutku sudah kenyang dan aku bisa tidur dengan lelap!" Seru Baekhyun turun dari motor tersebut.

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol membuat sang pemilik nama menatapnya lugu.

"Mmm..kau menganggapku apa?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Ye? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku menganggapmu sebagai mmphh--"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan berhasil mendaratkan ciumannya tepat pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mematung ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk melumat bibirnya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol saat dirinya menangkap sosok gadis yang sama di lift kampus tadi.

Merasa aneh dengan pandangan Baekhyun ke arah lain, Chanyeol mencoba mengikuti arah pandanganya. Namun tak ada apapun yang menarik untuk di lihat.

"Apa yang kau lihat Baek?"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Yeol. Gomawo kau sudah mengantarkanku."

Mau tak mau Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Sepertinya waktu berdua mereka harus terganggu entah karena apa.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan sebelumnya ia memperhatikan sekitar depan rumahnya yang tak ada lagi sosok gadis itu.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu meletakan boneka beruang kecil pemberian Chanyeol di meja belajarnya. Dirinya pun segera mandi karena tubuhnya terasa lengket.

Ketika selesai dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat mendapati posisi boneka beruang itu berubah.

"Eoh? Bukankah tadi aku meletakannya dengan posisi tidur?"

"Kenapa sekarang posisinya berdiri bersandar pada speaker itu?"

Namja mungil ini melangkah mendekati boneka tersebut. Ia meraih boneka itu lalu menatapnya untuk beberapa detik. Dan betapa terkejutnya bahkan hingga dirinya melempar boneka itu, ketika terdapat darah mengalih pada kedua mata boneka beruang tersebut.

"A-ada apa dengan boneka itu?" Baekhyun mulai mendekatinya kembali untuk meraihnya.

Dan tak ada apapun pada boneka itu. Bahkan ia terus saja memeriksanya tapi semua baik-baik saja.

"Ah...mungkin efek dari mimpi." Baekhyun meletakkan kembali boneka itu di meja belajarnya.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun kembali pergi kuliah. Dan entah kenapa dia ingin membawa boneka beruang itu yang ia masukan ke dalam tas.

Tiba di tempat kuliah, Baekhyun ke toilet terlebih dahulu sebelum jam kelas di mulai.

Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk beberapa kali. Ketika dirinya kembali menatap cermin, betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendapati sosok gadis yang akhir-akhir ini ia lihat, sekarang berada di pantulan cermin itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada sosok itu di belakangnya. Ia menatap kembali ke arah cermin, dan gadis itu menghilang.

Terdengar suara air dari pintu toilet yang tertutup. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu tersebut. Kedua matanya mendapati sebuah bayangan dari balik pintu toilet tersebut.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengintip dari bawah pintu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka tepat saat dirinya baru saja ingin melihat keadaan dalam sana dari bawah.

"Yak!!"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut bahkan terjatuh ke lantai ketika mendapati pekikan dari Kai.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mengintipku?"

Nafas berat Baekhyun terbuang dengan lega karena yang di dalam toilet adalah Kai.

"Aisshh...kau menakutiku saja Kai!" Baekhyun mencoba berdiri kembali.

"Mwo? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Suara kalian terdengar hingga keluar." Tanya Sehun datang bersama Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, tolong ajari kekasihmu ini untuk tidak mengintip ku. Apakah dia tidak puas melihat punyamu?" Gerutu Kai.

"Yak! Aku tidak mesum yang kau pikirkan." Timpal Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kai cukup keras, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ketika dirinya baru saja ingin menuju kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara gebrakan dari lorong loker.

Matanya semakin menyipit untuk mempertajam pandangannya. Ia melihat sebuah pintu loker yang sedikit bergerak seperti sesuatu ingin keluar dari sana. Namja ini melangkah mendekati loker tersebut.

"Hiks..."

Terdengar suara tangisan lirih dari dalam loker tersebut. Baekhyun menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu loker tersebut untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Hiks..."

Dan ya, pendengarannya memang tak salah. Ia mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam loker. Tapi ia bingung, bagaimana bisa sebuah loker kecil terdapat suara tangisan di dalamnya?

Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka, namun tak ada kunci yang dapat membuka loker tersebut.

Pintu loker itu kembali menggebrak membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Wajahnya mendekati lubang udara pintu loker itu, kedua matanya mencoba untuk mengintip yang ada di dalam loker tersebut.

Sepasang mata menyeramkan terlihat dari balik loker itu membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Beruntung dirinya tak terjatuh ke lantai karena Chanyeol berada di belakangnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Loker ini..." Gumam Baekhyun kembali berdiri tegap.

"Ada apa dengan loker ini? Ku perhatikan kau terus saja menatap loker itu bahkan mengintipnya."

"Ada sesuatu di balik loker ini Yeol."

"Mwo?"

"Loker ini sama seperti pada mimpiku saat tertidur di kelas."

Chanyeol mencoba ikut mengintip loker tersebut. Namun tak ada apa-apa yang dia lihat. Di dalam sana hanya gelap.

"Itu sangat gelap dan tak ada apa-apa Baek."

"Gadis lift itu!"

"Ye?"

"Entah kenapa aku seperti di ikuti oleh gadis lift itu Yeol."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melangkah menuju lift.

"Kau mau kemana? Kelas akan di mulai!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Masuklah ke kelas, aku ingin memastikan semuanya."

"Lalu aku membiarkanmu seorang diri begitu saja? Itu tidak mungkin Baek. Gurae, aku akan menemanimu."

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju pintu lift.

Keduanya memasuki lift tersebut. Ada rasa khawatir pada Chanyeol. Karena ia tau jika Baekhyun seperti ini, artinya memang ada yang mengganjal.

"Kita mau ke lantai berapa Baek?"

"Paling atas saja."

Chanyeol pun menuruti permintaannya. Ia terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu lift berkedap-kedip membuat keduanya sedikit panik dan khawatir. Sosok gadis itu kembali menampakan diri di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dan untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok makhluk lain seperti ini. Dirinya langsung menjauh ketika mengetahui hantu gadis itu berada di tengah mereka.

Tanpa di duga, gadis itu mencekik Baekhyun hingga tubuh namja mungil ini tersudutkan. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri, namun cekikan ini cukup kuat.

"Baek..." Chanyeol langsung membantu Baekhyun terlepas dari cekikan hantu gadis itu.

"Lepaskan! Jangan ganggu kami." Gertak Chanyeol.

Tepat saat itu juga hantu gadis itu menghilang. Dan pintu lift pun terbuka. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun keluar dari lift.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat masih terengah.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar, saat ini mereka berada lantai paling atas. Dan terdapat sebuah gudang. Namja mungil ini melangkah menuju gudang tersebut. Entah kenapa dirinya seperti tertarik pada gudang itu.

Chanyeol sibuk menghubungi Sehun atau pun Kai. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah memasuki gudang.

"Cepatlah ke lantai paling atas!" Ucap Chanyeol pada panggilannya di smartphone itu.

"Yeol!"

Pekikan Baekhyun membuatnya terkejut ketika namja mungil itu terkunci di dalam gudang tersebut. Dengan segera ia menghampirinya.

"Baek? Kau di dalam? Buka pintunya!" Chanyeol mulai panik dan mencoba membuka pintu namun tak bisa terbuka.

"Baek..."

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Karena tak tau harus berbuat apa, Chanyeol mulai mendobrak bahkan menendang pintu gudang itu hingga terbuka.

Dirinya terjatuh ke lantai karena dobrakannya yang keras pada pintu. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang ketakutan dengan pandangan pada sesuatu.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat sebuah kursi kayu bergerak mendekati Baekhyun. Merasa ada yang mengganjal, Chanyeol langsung berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

Dan ya memang benar, kursi itu tiba-tiba menghantam dengan keras hingga hancur. Bukan Baekhyun yang menjadi korbannya, melainkan Chanyeol yang berhasil melindungi tubuh mungil itu.

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun hingga kursi itu menghantam punggungnya sangat keras. Namja tinggi itu pun langsung tak sadarkan diri, dan terjatuh kelantai.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencoba meraih Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berdarah.

Ketika ia menyentuh darah yang mengalir itu, dirinya seperti di tarik oleh waktu.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah lorong loker.

Ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang membuka loker. Dapat ia lihat isi loker itu terdapat sebuah boneka beruang coklat sama seperti pemberian Chanyeol padanya. Tak hanya itu, setangkai bunga pun ada di dalam loker itu.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Sepertinya seseorang telah menyatakan perasaanya dengan memberi boneka dan bunga tersebut. Bisa di lihat wajah gadis itu yang tersenyum malu.

Namun tiba-tiba ada sekelompok gadis menghampirinya. Mereka membuang bunga itu dan merusak boneka tersebut.

"Kau berani mengambil kekasihku?!" Timpal salah satu dari mereka menampar gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aigoo...gadis lugu ini sangat membuatku gemas!"

Mereka semua menarik paksa gadis itu ke suatu tempat. Bahkan mereka menarik bagian rambutnya. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah mereka yang masuk ke dalam lift. Selama di lift, mereka menyiksa gadis itu dengan memukul bahkan mencekik.

Tepat pada lantai atas, mereka semua keluar dari lift begitu pun Baekhyun. Ya, mereka memasuki gudang tersebut.

Sebuah tangisan pilu terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu merasa kesakitan saat mereka semua terus menyiksanya.

Sebuah tamparan, tendangan, dan pukulan keras lainnya membuat tubuh bahkan wajahnya penuh luka.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka, hingga dengan tega menghantam kursi kayu pada tubuh gadis itu. Darah segar mengalir pada kepala gadis tersebut yang tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat gadis itu tak lagi berdaya, mereka semua terlihat panik. Kemudian mereka mengangkat tubuh gadis itu keluar gudang, lalu menjatuhkan gadis itu dari ketinggian gedung kuliah ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua perlakuan para gadis itu yang lebih dari kata kejam.

Mereka semua segera meninggalkan lantai ini. Dan ketika Baekhyun ingin ikut meninggalkan lantai ini, tiba-tiba sosok gadis itu muncul dari balik jendela.

"Boneka..."

"Baek! Chanyeol!" Panggil Kai datang bersama yang lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan.

Mereka semua panik ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang terluka. Sehun dan Kai mencoba untuk mengangkat Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsok dan Luhan merangkul Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas. Mereka pun meninggalkan lantai atas.

"Kalian cepat bawa Chanyeol ke ruang kesehatan. Minta pertolongan. Masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan." Pinta Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan mereka saat tiba di lantai bawah.

"Baek! Kau mau kemana?" Pekik Luhan namun diabaikannya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, mereka semua kembali membawa Chanyeol ke ruang kesehatan untuk meminta pertolongan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mencari petugas keamanan kampus ini. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dan meminta petugas itu untuk memberinya kunci loker misteri itu.

Ketika mendapati kunci, Baekhyun segera membuka loker itu dengan perasaannya masih sedikit takut.

Ia terdiam mendapati isi dari loker tersebut. Terdapat bunga yang sudah kering, namun tak ada boneka beruang disana.

Baekhyun mulai membuka tasnya dan cukup terkejut mendapati boneka beruang coklat pemberian Chanyeol terlihat sedikit rusak.

"Kenapa boneka ini jadi rusak? Apakah ini miliknya?" Pikir Baekhyun.

Boneka itu ia keluarkan lalu di letakan kedalam loker tersebut. Mungkin karena inilah sosok gadis itu menghantui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa boneka mu bisa ada padaku. Boneka ini ku kembalikan padamu, jagalah dengan baik. Jangan lagi menggangu orang lain."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa boneka itu seperti tersenyum padanya. Ia menutup kembali loker itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi ruang kesehatan untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Tiba di ruang kesehatan, ia melihat kepala Chanyeol sudah mendapat perban dan terbaring lemah.

"Kau dari mana saja Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mengembalikan boneka beruang."

"Boneka beruang?" Pikir Sehun terlihat bingung bersama yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol yang sudah sadarkan diri entah sejak kapan.

"Kau mengembalikan boneka beruang yang ku berikan lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nde! Karena itu bukan milikku. Tidak seharusnya kita menyimpan barang yang bukan milik kita sendiri Yeol." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Sedangkan HunHan dan KaiSoo masih terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Mianhae. Karena diriku, kau terluka. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melindungi Yeol."

Terlihat senyuman pada bibir Chanyeol. Ia pun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya.

"Ok, kami tidak lihat!"

"Kami tidak dengar..."

"Apakah kita harus pergi dari sini?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu! Kkaja..."

HunHan dan KaiSoo terus saja menggoda hingga mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ChanBaek.

"Tubuhmu kecil, mungkin kau akan lebih parah dariku jika kursi itu menghantammu Baek. Ini hanya sedikit sakit."

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu malam itu Yeol."

"Ye?"

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, soulmate, hero, dan..."

Chanyeol masih menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tau kalimat apa yang tepat. Tapi kita jalankan saja dengan kenyamanan masing-masing." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu. Ah...kau membuatku sangat takut Baek!"

Tubuh mungil itu mendekap tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Keduanya saling tersenyum dalam pelukan.

 ***indigo Byun***


	8. Jejudo Part 1

Hari ini ChanBaek, HunHan, dan KaiSoo mengikuti acara berkemah bersama beberapa teman kampus juga dosen pembimbing. Tepatnya di pulau Jeju.

"Ah...kenapa kita berenam harus satu tenda?" Gerutu Kai.

"Lalu kau mau seorang diri di tenda?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ani! Cukup dengan Kyungsoo saja." Balas Kai menarik hidung Kyungsoo.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Timpal Kyungsoo membuat Kai langsung menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ini karena kita dapat tenda besar. Aku akan mengikat tubuhmu jika kau tidur tak bisa diam!" Ancam Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapan berdebat? Cepatlah pasang tenda ini!" Ujar Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kita bagi tugas. Sehun dan Luhan mendirikan tenda. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencari kayu bakar." Usul Kai.

"Lalu kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita nikmati suasana ini--arggh..." Kai merintih kesakitan saat Luhan menginjak kakinya.

"Ups...aku tidak sengaja!" Luhan terkekeh merasa puas dengan tindakannya.

"Gurae, aku akan cari kayu. Kalian bekerjalah yang benar!" Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan keempat sahabat mereka.

"Ingat, jangan bermesraan di tengah hutan sana!" Pekik Kai menahan tawanya.

ChanBaek terus berjalan mencari kayu bakar. Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka melangkah hingga tak sadar jika mereka memasuki hutan.

"Sepertinya kita sudah cukup jauh dari tenda Baek." Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ini masih sore Yeol. Kau takut hmm?"

"A-ani! Hanya saja kita jangan terlalu jauh dengan jarak tenda."

"Ayo kita istirahat sejenak. Kayu bakar pun sudah cukup kita dapatkan."

Baekhyun duduk bebas di pinggir danau yang mereka temui. Sementara Chanyeol masih memperhatikan tempat sekitar yang terlihat sepi. Hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun yang bersandar pada pohon.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya sedikit."

"Seharusnya mereka saja yang mencari kayu bakar ini."

"Eoh? Mendirikan tenda sebesar itu lebih sulit dari pada mencari kayu ini Yeol."

"Kau tidak takut di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

"Ini masih sore dan aku tidak sendiri karena kau menemaniku."

"Bagaimana jika aku memakanmu disini Baek?" Tatapan Chanyeol dan senyumannya membuat Baekhyun bergidik takut.

"Heol. Apakah otakmu dan otak Kai mulai tertukar?"

"Otakku lebih cerdas dari anak itu!"

"Rentangkan kedua kakimu Yeol."

"Ye?" Dengan bingung Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun.

Kedua kaki jenjang Chanyeol merentang kedepan dan membuat Baekhyun tertidur di pangkuannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan merasa gemas dengan namja mungil ini.

"Suasana disini sangat tenang dan sejuk." Ucap Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan terus mencoba mendekati wajah mereka.

Merasa wajahnya diterpa nafas hangat, Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya dan mendapati kedua mata besar Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat.

"Apa yang kau--emmpph..." Belum sempat Baekhyun protes, Chanyeol lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibir plum miliknya.

Walau awalnya protes, namun Baekhyun terdiam dan membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pangkuannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun tertidur bebas pada rumput. Tubuh besar itu sedikit menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Chanyeol terus melumat, bahkan Baekhyun membalas lumatan tersebut.

Tak hanya itu, menit berikutnya ciuman Chanyeol turun dan bermain pada area leher mulus Baekhyun.

"Eunghh~" Suara lenguhan berhasil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang asik menikmati leher Baekhyun, hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar suara lenguhan sexy dari namja mungil ini.

Ketika ingin berlanjut dan berbuat lebih, aksi Chanyeol harus terhenti karena keduanya mendengar suara dari danau tersebut. Seperti suara batu terlempar ke dalam air.

 _Blumm~_

Pandangan mereka langsung teralihkan ke arah danau.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan segera beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Aisshh...menggangu sekali!" Umpat Chanyeol.

"Apakah ada orang disini?" Pikir Baekhyun mulai memutarkan pandangannya. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya sejak awal ini sepi." Balas Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kau mencium bau sesuatu?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa. Memang bau apa yang kau cium?" Chanyeol menggosok hidungnya untuk memastikan penciumannya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan bau busuk dan amis bahkan sejak awal dia tidak mencium bau apapun. Merasa suasana mulai mengganjal, ia pun mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera kembali ke tenda.

"Ini sudah menjelang malam. Ayo kita kembali ke tenda Yeol."

"Gurae! Kkaja..." Chanyeol membawa kayu bakar itu kembali.

Beberapa langkah menjauh dari danau tersebut, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah danau.

Pandangannya ia pertajam ketika melihat sesuatu dari balik pohon yang ia sandarkan tadi.

"Baek, kenapa berhenti?"

"Ah...ani! Ok, ayo cepat ke tenda."

Sepanjang jalan menuju tenda, pikiran Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan kejadian di danau tadi.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian lama sekali eoh?" Timpal Luhan saat ChanBaek kembali.

Kai dan Sehun mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Menjauhlah kalian!" Timpal Chanyeol mendorong keduanya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu." Tebak Sehun.

"Lihat apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kai berbisik pada Baekhyun. Entah apa yang dia bisikan, hingga Baekhyun langsung mendorongnya.

"Wae?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan mulai penasaran.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun perlu obat nyamuk. Karena kulitnya sangat sensitif. Lihatlah ada tanda merah di lehernya." Sindir Sehun.

"Omo...nyamuk hutan sangat agresif." Sambung Kai menahan tawanya.

"Diam kalian!" Ya, Chanyeol tau arah pembicaraan kedua namja itu.

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Udara pun menjadi dingin. Semuanya masuk ke dalam tenda untuk segera tidur.

"Kalian harus berada di tengah agar kami mengawasi!" Ucap Kai.

"Kenapa kami di awasi?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai protes.

"Lebih aman jika kalian di tengah kami." Sambung Sehun.

"Terserah dengan kalian! Jangan dengarkan mereka Baek." Balas Chanyeol mulai meraih kepala Baekhyun, lalu memberikan tangannya untuk bantalan kepala namja mungil ini.

Ya, urutan tidur mereka saat ini adalah HunHan, ChanBaek, dan KaiSoo.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan posisi tidurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sudah terdengar suara dengkuran dari semua temannya. Kecuali Chanyeol yang sadar jika Baekhyun belum tertidur.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan danau itu."

"Mungkin itu hanya suatu benda yang jatuh ke danau Baek. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan."

Mungkin jika Baekhyun orang biasa seperti yang lainnya, namja ini akan berpikir hal sama dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak untuk dirinya yang memiliki indigo ini.

Kedua mata sipit itu menatap diam Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya.

"Tidurlah Baek." Ujar Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun pun membalas dekapannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

Baru beberapa menit terpejam, tidur Baekhyun harus terganggu dengan suara rumput di luar sana. Ia merasa seseorang berjalan di sekeliling tendanya. Tak sengaja ia melihat siluet seseorang dari luar tenda.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk terlepas dari Chanyeol. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya lalu keluar tenda dengan perlahan tanpa membangunkan mereka yang tertidur lelap.

Saat di luar tenda, tak ada apapun yang ia lihat. Semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam tenda dan tertidur. Baekhyun melangkah mengeliling tenda-tenda di sekitar.

Kepalanya langsung menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara langkah lari. Merasa penasaran, Baekhyun mengikuti suara tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita berdiri di pinggir danau. Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membulat saat melihat langkah wanita itu memasuki danau.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya. Tepat ketika dirinya di pinggir danau, wanita itu tak ada. Entah kemana dia menghilang.

Pandangan Baekhyun terus mencari sosok wanita yang menghilang itu. Ia sangat terkejut ketika air danau yang berubah menjadi merah seperti darah. Dan ini tercium sangat busuk dan amis.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali berbalik arah, ia sangat terkejut ketika sosok wanita itu tergantung pada sebuah tali. Ya, lehernya tercekik tali yang tergantung di pohon tersebut. Darah segar mengalir pada area leher itu. Lidahnya menjulur keluar.

Tiba-tiba kepala wanita itu terangkat dan menatap tajam Baekhyun yang melangkah mundur. Tatapan yang terlihat menyimpan kebencian.

 _Byurr~_

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas ke dalam air danau. Ia mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri dari danau yang dalam ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang menarik kakinya hingga terus membawa dirinya semakin kedalam air.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka dan mendapati dirinya tak lagi tenggelam. Namun ia masih berada pada danau tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang datang dan bersantai di tepi danau.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya panas dan malu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mau tak mau, pandangannya beralih ke sudut lain. Ya, namja mungil ini tak ingin melihat adegan panas yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Ah...ini gila! Kenapa aku harus melihat dan mendengar sepasang kekasih yang bercumbu." Tak hanya menutup mata, Baekhyun pun menutup kedua telinganya karena suara lenguhan dan desahan dari mereka yang asik bercumbu.

Dan waktu berputar sangat cepat. Untuk yang kedua kali, Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekpresi wajah wanita itu.

"Maukah kau menikahiku?" Pinta wanita itu pada sang pria.

"Wae?"

"Aku hamil."

"Mwo? Kau yakin?"

"Aku tau banyak di luarsana wanita yang kau tiduri juga. Tapi ku mohon bertanggung jawablah."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku sudah bertunangan."

"Mwo?!"

"Sebaiknya kau gugurkan saja."

Wanita itu tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat yang di keluarkan sang pria.

"Aku tau kau tetap akan menjadi pria brengsek."

Baekhyun memperhatikan wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Bisakah aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?" Pinta wanita itu.

"Silahkan."

Betapa terkejutnya ketika Baekhyun menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan ini.

Wanita itu menusuk tubuh sang pria. Darah mengalir pada tepat pada dada kiri, mungkin mengenai jantung pria itu yang mulai terjatuh lemah.

"Pria sepertimu tidak pantas bahagia! Maafkan aku..." Sebuah tangisan lirih keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Ia menarik sekuat tenaga tubuh pria itu, lalu menenggelamkannya kedalam danau tersebut.

Setelah melihat tubuh pria itu tenggelam, wanita itu terus saja menangis. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan tali dari dalam tasnya. Entahlah, sepertinya wanita itu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.

Dan ya, wanita itu bunuh diri dengan menggantungkan dirinya pada pohon tersebut.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wanita itu yang perlahan kehabisan udara. Dan entah kenapa dirinya pun ikut merasakan sesak.

"Baek!" Chanyeol terus memberikan nafas buatan dan melakukan tekanan dada untuk menolong Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Jebal, ireona!" Namja tinggi ini semakin panik karena Baekhyun tak juga tersadar.

"Baek, bangunlah!" Tubuh mungil itu di dekap erat.

 _Uhukkk~_

Dan ya, Baekhyun tersadar dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lega ketika Baekhyun sudah tersadar.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Beruntung aku tau melihatmu yang tenggelam."

"Kau menyelamatkan diriku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bangun dari tidur dan tak mendapati dirimu. Dengan segera aku mencarimu Baek. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat kau terjatuh di danau ini."

"Gomawo..." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh...kau membuatku takut Baek!" Chanyeol kembali mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat.

Chanyeol melepaskan mantelnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Naiklah ke pungguku. Kita kembali ke tenda."

Baekhyun pun naik ke punggung Chanyeol dengan mendekap leher jenjang itu.

Tiba di tenda, para sahabatnya sibuk berdebat di dalam tenda.

"Aku tidak salah lihat!" Timpal Kai.

"Ada apa kalian berdebat seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baek, kenapa kau basah seperti itu?" Kejut Luhan mendapati seluruh tubuh Baekhyun basah.

"Baekhyun hampir saja tenggelam di danau." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa?" Dengan kompak mereka semua terkejut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi bisakah kalian jelaskan, apa yang terjadi selama aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Ya tidak hanya kalian, beberapa mereka di luar sana pun terbangun." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Terjadi sesuatu mengerikan pada kami semua ketika kalian pergi." Ucap Sehun.

"Wae?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran.

"Sepertinya tempat berkemah ini tidak layak di tempati Baek." Sambung Kai.

"Aissh...cepatlah bercerita!" Timpal Chanyeol.

Mendengar ucapan Kai, Baekhyun merasa temannya itu sedang tidak bercanda. Karena memang tempat ini cukup menyimpan banyak misteri. Aura di tempat ini pun sangat tidak enak sejak awal Baekhyun tapaki.

Kai pun mulai menceritakan beberapa kejadian di tenda ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bersama mereka semua.

 ***indigo Byun***


	9. Jejudo Part 2

**_Flashback on#_**

Bukan Kai kalau hanya tidur terdiam. Namja ini kembali tidur dengan gusar. Saat dirinya berbalik arah menghadap Chanyeol, ia merasa ada yang aneh ketika tangannya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Waaa..." Pekik Kai sangat terkejut langsung berbalik arah memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

HunHan dan Kyungsoo pun terbangun dan terkejut mendengar teriakan Kai.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau mengigau?" Timpal Kyungsoo memukul Kai.

"Siapa dia?!" Kai masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Dia? Siapa?" Bingung Sehun.

"Anak kecil tadi!"

"Anak kecil? Dimana? Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali kita. Eoh? Kemana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Luhan menyadari kedua temannya sudah tak ada bersama mereka.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan dirinya sama sekali tak mendapati apapun yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kemana dia?" Pikir Kai.

"Kami pun tak tau mereka pergi kemana." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Ani! Maksudku anak kecil tadi."

"Anak kecil siapa? Kami tak melihatnya!" Kesal Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara jeritan dari tenda lainnya. Dan itu bukan dari 1 orang, melainkan beberapa orang.

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?" Dengan segera mereka semua keluar dari tenda.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati beberapa teman kampusnya mengalami kerasukan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun pada salah satu temannya.

"Entahlah, ketika satu orang menjerit yang lainnya ikut menjerit. Sepertinya mereka kerasukan."

Mendapat penjelasan itu, HunHan dan KaiSoo mulai merasa merinding dan ketakutan.

"Dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?" Luhan mulai terlihat panik.

Beberapa dosen pembimbing mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka yang kerasukan.

Ada yang menjerit histeris, menangis, bahkan tertawa. Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan untuk HunHan dan KaiSoo.

Keempat namja ini kembali ke tenda mereka dengan rasa takut.

"Aku benar-benar melihat seorang anak kecil dengan wajah cukup menyeramkan." Ucap Kai.

"Tapi kami tidak melihat apapun." Balas Sehun.

"Awalnya ku pikir aku memeluk Chanyeol, tapi ketika aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati anak itu yang menatapku."

"Mungkin kau masih di alam bawah sadar Kai." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak salah lihat!"

 ** _Flashback end#_**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Kai.

"Anak kecil?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya. Tolong percayalah padaku Baek. Kau pun pasti tak meragukanku bukan?"

"Lalu mereka semua kerasukan bersama setelah kau melihat anak kecil itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya! Itu sangat membuat kami ketakutan."

"Baek, sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu yang basah itu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Nde! Keluarlah kalian." Pinta Baekhyun.

Mau tak mau, mereka semua keluar dari tenda. Walau pun HunHan dan KaiSoo masih sedikit takut untuk keluar tenda.

Entah kenapa mereka merasa Baekhyun lama mengganti baju.

"Baek, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan namun tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau masih di dalam?" Sambung Kyungsoo.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Chanyeol segera membuka tenda. Mereka semua mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah mengganti baju dan tertidur begitu saja. Tubuhnya meringkuk membelakangi mereka semua.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol memasuki tenda begitu pun dengan yang lainnya.

"Mungkin dia sangat lelah. Biarkan saja." Ujar Sehun.

Baru saja mereka mengambil tempat untuk berbaring, mereka terkejut ketika mendengar suara tangisan lirih dari Baekhyun.

"Hiks..."

Seketika, mereka mulai merasa merinding dan ketakutan. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar.

KaiSoo dan HunHan langsung sedikit menjauh ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dan terduduk menundukan kepala. Namja mungil itu menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu memeluknya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Baek, apa itu kau?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi masih memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hiks..."

Belum ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia hanya menangis lirih. Chanyeol mencoba menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Dan ya, wajah itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh punggung Baekhyun.

"Hiks..."

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggung itu untuk menenangkan tangisan tersebut.

"Anak kecil, kau siapa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

HunHan dan KaiSoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"K-kenapa kau memanggilnya anak kecil Yeol?" Tanya Kai.

"Suaranya seperti anak kecil. Mungkin ini anak kecil yang kau lihat Kai."

Mereka pun terbungkam dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengatasinya. Karena namja itu lebih berani.

"Hiks...eomma...appa..."

"Kenapa dengan orang tuamu?"

"Meleka jahat hiks..."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Meleka menggunakan pistol hiks..."

"Mereka membunuh orang tuamu?"

"Semua olang disini hiks..."

Chanyeol tertegun dan sekilas melirik keempat sahabatnya yang terlihat tegang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Banyak olang jahat hiks...meleka memisahkan aku dengan eomma dan appa hiks..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Meleka menembakku juga hiks..."

Seketika suasana menjadi iba mendengar cerita dari arwah anak kecil tersebut yang merasuki Baekhyun.

"Kami sangat sedih mendengar ceritamu. Itu pasti sangat membuatmu sedih."

"Hiks..."

"Gomawo kau sudah bercerita pada kami anak manis. Sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan temanku ini?"

"Hiks...eomma...appa..."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol merasa tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Ya, ia merasa anak kecil itu sudah pergi.

"Apakah dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Sehun karena mereka tak lagi mendengar tangisannya.

Untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun masih belum bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memeriksa pernafasan Baekhyun yang stabil. Dan ya, ia mendengar dengkuran halus pada namja mungil ini.

"Sepertinya dia akan bangun pagi. Dia tertidur." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aigoo...anak ini!"

Mereka semua kembali mengambil posisi tidur. Dan posisi tidur mereka sama seperti awal.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun perlahan terbuka dengan berat. Ia memperhatikan sekitar. Dan mendapati Chanyeol yang masih tertidur tepat di hadapannya.

Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing untuk beranjak bangun.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua mata besar Chanyeol terbuka dan tepat menatap Baekhyun. Ia pun tersenyum lembut mendapati Baekhyun sudah terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

"Baru beberapa detik lalu."

"Lihatlah matamu semakin kecil akibat menangis semalam." Chanyeol menyentuh kedua mata sipit itu.

"Menangis?"

"Bukan kau, seorang anak kecil yang meminjam ragamu untuk bercerita tentang perasaannya."

"Ah...ya aku baru ingat!"

"Ceritakan padaku." Chanyeol semakin mendekati Baekhyun bersiap untuk mendapat cerita dari namja mungil ini.

"Ketika aku selesai mengganti pakaian, tiba-tiba sosok anak kecil yang Kai katakan hadir di hadapanku."

"Wajahnya sangat menyedihkan. Dan aku memintanya untuk bercerita."

"Keluarganya mendapat serangan pembantaian dari masa lalu. Dan itu sudah lama sekali."

"Tempat ini bahkan pernah mendapat bom selain aksi tembak. Hingga semua penduduk disini tewas tak tersisa satu pun." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti perasaan anak kecil itu dari tangisannya. Beruntung dia tidak lama merasukimu Baek."

"Karena setelah dirinya selesai bercerita, dia pergi dari tubuhmu." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Gomawo Yeol..."

"Kau selalu menjadi penyelamat untukku. Mungkin aku akan mati tenggelam jika kau tidak menolongku di danau."

"Tidak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi Baek."

Keduanya saling menatap dan melempar senyuman. Semakin lama, wajah mereka semakin menghapus jarak.

Dalam diam, bibir itu saling menyapa dengan manis. Chanyeol mencoba melumatnya dengan menuntun. Dan ya, Baekhyun pun membalas lumatannya. Kedua tangannya mendekap pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Entah merasa terganggu atau tidak, HunHan dan KaiSoo terbangun bersama. Sepertinya mereka mendengar suara decakan manis yang di ciptakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Diam-diam mereka melirik ke arah ChanBaek yang masih bertautan.

"Ah...apakah kita bangun terlalu pagi?" Seru Kai.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur lagi! Takut ada yang terganggu aktifitasnya." Sindir Sehun.

Cukup menjengkelkan karena ChanBaek tak bergeming dari posisi mereka yang bahkan para sahabatnya sudah heboh. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol yang menahan Baekhyun agar tak lepas darinya. Ya, dia merasa tak penting dengan sindiran para sahabatnya.

"Ckck...nikmat sekali!" Umpat Kai.

Hari sudah menjelang siang, saatnya mereka semua bersiap untuk pulang. KaiSoo dan HunHan kembali merapihkan tenda. Sedangkan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tak sengaja aku melihat teman kampus kita merangkai bunga. Dan aku memintanya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu untuk apa?"

"Aku akan berikan ini untuk wanita penghuni danau itu."

Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan tindakan namja mungil ini yang membawa rangkaian bunga.

Tiba di danau, Baekhyun meletakan rangkaian bunga itu di bawah pohon dan menebarkan beberapa kelopak bunga pada danau tersebut.

"Bunga ini ku berikan padamu sebagai tanda doa kebaikan untukmu. Tenanglah di alam sana." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum menghadap pohon tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan danau, mereka kembali ke semua teman mereka yang sudah menunggu.

Lalu Baekhyun meletakan rangkaian bunga itu pada tempat yang sebelumnya adalah tempat tenda mereka.

"Anak kecil, bunga ini ku berikan padamu sebagai tanda doa kebaikan untuk semua keluargamu. Tenanglah kalian di alam sana."

Mereka semua terlihat bingung dengan tindakan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu semua Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena mereka butuh doa dari kita." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya semoga saja tidak ada lagi kejadian mengerikan yang mereka alami di masa sekarang." Balas Chanyeol.

"Siapapun arwah yang masih penasaran, semoga mereka tenang di alam mereka masing-masing." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Ya, Baekhyun hanya merasa mereka semua yang masih menghantui sepertinya butuh doa dari pengunjung yang datang.

Mereka semua pun segera masuk bus untuk kembali pulang.

 ***indigo Byun***


	10. Youngma Land

"Apa kau senang berkunjung kesini Baek?"

"Nde eomma! Baekie suka taman bermain."

"Kau ingin naik apa?"

"Pesawat itu!"

Tangan mungil itu menunjuk ke arah pesawat terbang yang menggantung.

"Gurae, naiklah! Eomma akan melihatmu dari bawah sini."

Dengan semangat Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu masuk wahana tersebut.

Senyumnya sangat lebar saat dirinya menikmati wahana itu yang membuatnya melambung tinggi.

"Yey...Baekie terbang~"

Asik terbang berputar dengan pesawat tersebut, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ketakutan saat wahana itu mulai tak seimbang.

"Eomma!"

"Baekie!"

Tak hanya Baekhyun yang berteriak ketakutan, anak kecil lainnya pun berteriak histeris. Hingga pada akhirnya wahana itu runtuh terjatuh ke tanah membuat siapapun melihat sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

"Eomma!!"

Baekhyun terbangun begitu saja dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya.

Ya, namja mungil ini telah bermimpi mengerikan. Ia seperti kembali ke masa kecil dan dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya tewas. Baekhyun bersyukur karena semua itu hanya mimpi.

 _Drrtt~_

Suara getaran ponsel milik Baekhyun membuat namja ini beralih pada benda persegi itu.

"Ya?"

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_

"Aku baru saja bangun. Wae?"

 _"Ayo kita pergi!"_

"Kemana?"

 _"Ke Youngma Land."_

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak setelah mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. Ya, sahabatnya itu menghubunginya untuk mengajak pergi bersama yang lainnya.

"Ah...ani!"

 _"Cepatlah bersiap!"_

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap."

Panggilan pun berakhir, lalu Baekhyun segera menuju kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya ia cukup kesal dengan mereka yang selalu mengajak pergi secara mendadak. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus ikut karena paksaan dari mereka.

Dengan pakaian santai, Baekhyun segera menuju para sahabatnya yang mungkin sudah menunggu.

Mereka semua bertemu di halte dekat kampus mereka. Dan dengan mobil milik Sehun, mereka segera menuju tempat tujuan.

"Ada apa kau mau membawa mobil Oh Sehun?" Sindir Chanyeol.

"Luhan yang memaksaku."

"Bagus sekali!" Kai terkekeh bertepuk tangan merasa puas dengan tindakan Luhan.

"Lu, kenapa kau mengajak kami kesana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Youngma Land sangat bagus untuk mendapat foto yang baik. Bahkan artis lain pun melakukan pemotretan disana."

"Kau mengajak kami hanya untuk berfoto?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Lagi pula kita tidak ada jadwal kelas. Akan sangat membosankan jika terus di rumah."

"Heol. Terserah padamu saja!" Balas Kai.

 _Skip time_

Beberapa meter dari pintu masuk Youngma Land, Baekhyun mendapati seorang badut berdiri disana.

Sehun berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat tersebut.

"Ku pikir tidak ada sambutan selamat datang disini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Badut yang berdiri di pintu masuk tadi, apakah dia sebagai badut sambutan?" Pikir Baekhyun.

Mereka semua pun mengarah pada pintu masuk tersebut.

"Kami tidak melihat badut mana pun." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Ye?"

"Ayo turun, kau akan tau jika tak ada badut apapun disini." Ujar Sehun turun dari mobil bersama yang lainnya.

Langkah mereka mendekati beberapa meter dari pintu masuk.

"Lihat bukan tidak ada badut disana." Ucap Kai menunjuk arah pintu masuk.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak karena memang benar, tak ada lagi badut yang berdiri disana. Sebelumnya dia melihat sangat jelas jika terdapat badut disana bahkan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Woaahh...tempat ini terlihat menakjubkan." Seru Luhan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ckck apa yang menakjubkan? Ini hanya tempat rekreasi yang sudah lama di tutup." Timpal Kai.

"Eoh? Tak seperti biasanya tempat ini sepi. Bukankah biasanya ramai?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Mungkin mereka bosan." Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

Mereka mulai berkeliling tempat. Bahkan masing-masing dari mereka terlihat berpisah begitu saja. Ya, HunHan, KaiSoo, dan ChanBaek berkeliling secara berpisah.

Ketika melihat wahana pesawat terbang tak terpakai lagi, Baekhyun terdiam memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau terus memandang wahana itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk apa?"

"Aku bermimpi diriku kembali ke masa kecil lalu menaiki wahana itu dan mengalami kecelakaan hingga tewas."

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar cerita mimpi dari Baekhyun.

"Dan bersyukur itu hanya mimpi." Sambung Chanyeol.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya santai.

Ketika mereka melewati sebuah tenda, Baekhyun menahan langkah Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Apa yang ada di dalam tenda itu? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara anak kecil." Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol, lalu melangkah perlahan memasuki tenda tersebut.

Ia cukup terkejut karena tak ada seorang anak kecil pun berada di dalam. Kedua matanya hanya mendapati beberapa boneka kotor yang tersusun pada rak-rak.

Langkahnya semakin menelusuri tenda tersebut. Chanyeol pun ikut masuk dan memperhatikan setiap boneka kotor yang masih tersimpan di tempat ini.

"Apakah mereka sengaja tidak merapihkan semua fasilitas disini?" Pikir Chanyeol.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun mempertajam penglihatannya ketika merasa sebuah boneka seperti memperhatikannya. Ia mendekati boneka tersebut. Tangannya mencoba untuk meraihnya.

"Mama~"

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat boneka itu berbunyi. Bahkan tanganya belum menyentuhnya. Chanyeol menoleh, lalu mendekati namja mungil itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku belum menyentuhnya. Boneka ini berbunyi."

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini." Ujar Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar dari tenda. Ya, namja tinggi itu merasa tidak enak berlama di dalam sana.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Yeol, kau tidak merasa jika hanya kita yang berkunjung disini? Bahkan aku tidak melihat pengunjung lain."

Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan sekitar yang memang benar tak ada satu pun orang lain di tempat ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari keempat anak itu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Mereka mulai mencari HunHan dan KaiSoo yang entah berkeliling kemana.

"Jjakaman!" Baekhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengar teriakan tadi?"

"Teriakan?" Chanyeol diam sejenak untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun Baek."

"Teriakan itu sangat keras Yeol. Kau sama sekali tidak mendengar?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi, namun hanya mendapat balasan gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun merasa mendengar suara langkah lari beberapa orang dan ketawa seperti anak kecil. Pandangan Baekhyun terus mencari sumber suara.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun seperti terdorong oleh seseorang namun tak ada siapapun yang mendorongnya. Beruntung Chanyeol menahan tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tubuhku seperti terdorong, setelah mendengar suara langkah lari dan anak kecil yang tertawa."

Semakin lama, Baekhyun merasa tempat ini sangat mengganjal dan membuatnya merinding.

"Yeol, kau mencium aroma manis? Ini seperti aroma kembang gula."

"Sejujurnya aku mulai takut jika kau sudah seperti ini Baek. Semua yang kau tanyakan, aku tidak pernah merasakannya."

Tiba-tiba semua lampu wahana menyala membuat keduanya terkejut. Bahkan semua wahana itu mulai berjalan. Ini terlihat seperti tempat yang kembali beroperasi.

Suara decitan besi tua yang berkarat cukup membuat pendengaran ngilu.

"K-kenapa semua wahana ini beroperasi? Bahkan tidak ada listrik yang terhubung selama tempat ini resmi di tutup." Pikir Chanyeol.

"Baek! Yeol!"

Seruan para sahabatnya membuat keduanya menoleh pada mereka semua. Terlihat wajah panik dan ketakutan dari mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Kami sangat terkejut ketika semuanya beroperasi kembali." Tanya Kai.

"Aku menyesal kesini!" Umpat Luhan.

"Ini sudah sangat lama tak beroperasi. Dan semua fasilitas sudah rusak dan tua." Ucap Sehun.

"M-mungkinkah ini berhantu?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

Seketika Baekhyun berlari mendekati komedi putar.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Mereka semua pun ikut berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang terus mengelilingi komedi putar tersebut.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahan Baekhyun yang terus mengelilingi kuda-kuda ini.

"Berhenti Baek!" Kedua tangan Chanyeol menahan bahu Baekhyun.

"Badut itu! Aku melihatnya lagi. Aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia seperti tersenyum meremehkan ku."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Dan lihatlah, kau terus saja berputar tanpa menemukan apapun." Balas Sehun.

"Kalian tidak percaya denganku?"

"Kami percaya Baek. Mungkin memang kami tak bisa melihat ataupun merasakan seperti mu. Tapi jangan membuat kami takut dengan tingkahmu ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat tinggalkan tempat ini." Ujar Chanyeol.

Mereka pun melangkah cepat menuju parkiran.

"Yak! Siapa yang menarik bajuku?" Gerutu Sehun merasa seseorang menarik bajunya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Mereka semua menoleh kepada Sehun dan memperhatikan tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya.

Tak hanya Sehun, Kai pun mulai merasa terganggu saat sebuah kerikil kecil menimpah kepalanya.

"Arrghh...siapa yang melempar ini?" Rintih Kai mengusap kepalanya.

"Sepertinya mereka semua jahil. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Ucap Baekhyun.

Ketika tiba di mobil, dan mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, untuk beberapa menit mesin mobil itu tak mau hidup.

 _Dug~_

"Kyaaaa..." Pekik mereka semua ketiba mendapati kepala badut yang mengintip dari balik kaca depan mobil.

Tak hanya itu, mereka sangat terkejut melihat sekeliling mobil terdapat banyak anak kecil dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

Entah kenapa mereka semua menampakan diri dan menghalangi jalan mobil.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Cepat jalankan mobilmu." Timpal Luhan memukul bahu Sehun yang terus mencoba menghidupkan mesin.

"Persetan dengan mesin ini!" Umpat Sehun dengan tangan bergetar yang terus memutar kunci mobilnya.

Pada menit kemudian, mobil berhasil hidup membuat mereka cukup terlihat lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

"Pegangan anak-anak!" Tegas Sehun mulai menginjak gas mobil.

Walau ada rasa panik dan takut, Sehun mencoba untuk melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku anak kecil! Minggirlah..." Sehun memundurkan mobil dan berbelok begitu saja.

Saat melewati pintu keluar, tiba-tiba...

"Awas di depanmu Sehun-ah!" Pekik Kai.

Mereka semua berteriak histeris saat mobil yang akan menabrak seseorang di depan sana.

Dengan cepat Sehun menginjak rem membuat mobil berhenti mendadak.

 _Dug~_

"Aigoo...kepalaku!"

Kepala mereka semua terbentur dan merintih kesakitan.

Dengan cepat Sehun melihat kembali orang tersebut yang masih berdiri di depan sana.

"S-siapa dia?"

Yang lainnya ikut menoleh ke orang tersebut. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan pria tua itu.

"Apakah dia hantu juga?" Pikir Luhan.

Pria tua itu berjalan mendekati pintu tempat Sehun mengemudi.

 _Tuk..tuk.._

Kaca terketuk oleh pria tua itu membuat yang lainnya terlihat kembali tegang.

Sehun mencoba menurunkan kaca mobilnya dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Hampir saja kalian menabrakku."

Semuanya membuang nafas lega setelah mendapat protes dari pria tua tersebut.

Dengan segera mereka semua turun dari mobil untuk meminta maaf.

"Mianhamnida..."

"Ini sudah menjelang malam. Sebaiknya kalian pulang."

"Maafkan kami, kami hanya merasa ketakutan." Ucap Chanyeol.

Pria tua itu terdiam sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini? Aku merasa banyak keganjalan disini." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dan kenapa ini sangat sepi? Bukankah seharusnya banyak pengunjung?" Sambung Kai.

"Kalian salah memilih hari kesini."

"Ye?"

"Hari ini adalah tepat ketika Youngma Land ini terjadi kecelakaan."

"Mwo?"

"Mungkin karena fasilitas sudah tua beberapa wahana mengalami kendala hingga terjadinya kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan beberapa anak kecil tewas."

Mendapat penjelasan tersebut membuat mereka semua tertegun.

"Aku selalu memperingati pengunjung untuk tidak kesini pada hari ini."

"Maaf. Aku tidak tau tentang hari ini. Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya." Ucap Luhan.

"Pulanglah kalian."

"Nde! Mianhamnida..."

Mereka kembali masuk mobil dan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sehun berhasil mengemudi mobilnya melewati pintu keluar. Selama mobil melaju, pandangan Baekhyun masih memperhatikan tempat tersebut. Namun ada hal lagi yang mengganjal baginya.

Pria tua itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya yang sebelumnya masih berdiri di pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak akan mau kesini lagi!" Gerutu Luhan.

"Ckck kau sendiri yang mengajak kami kesini!" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Baek, apa yang kau lihat? Kau terus saja mengarah kebelakang." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Pria tua itu tidak ada."

"Mwo?"

"Sosoknya tiba-tiba menghilang saat kita keluar."

"M-mungkinkah dia hantu pemilik tempat itu?" Pikir Kai.

"Lajukan mobilnya dengan cepat Sehun-ah!" Luhan kembali panik ketakutan.

Mereka merasa tenang setelah berhasil menjauh dari Youngma Land.

Hari ini adalah kejadian mengerikan yang mereka semua lalui dengan kepanikan dan ketegangan bersama. Dan mereka bersyukur jika mereka semua masih baik-baik saja.

 ***indigo Byun***

 _Kalian tau photoshoot exo love me right yang di wahana wahana gitu?_

 _Nah itu mereka pemotretannya di Youngma Land._

 _Wkwk accu baru sadar pas baca sedikit kalo tempat itu selalu jadi tempat syuting/pemotretan para artis. Dan exo salah satunya._

 _Ok sekian._


	11. Yongin Village

Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya dengan santai.

Keduanya melangkah bersama mengeliling sebuah desa yang terlihat tenang.

Mereka beristirahat dengan santai pada sebuah taman milik desa ini.

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mungil milik Baekhyun.

Ya, kedua bibir mereka menyapa dengan manis. Chanyeol mengulum dan melumat lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun yang juga membalas lumatannya.

Suara decakan manis mengisi atmosir pada taman ini. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan sedikit tergesa.

"Eumpphh~"

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka, ia melepaskan tautan mereka begitu saja.

"Baek, bisakah kita menjalin hubungan lebih dari sebatas teman?" Pinta Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"..." Namja mungil ini masih terdiam.

"Kenapa kau diam Baek?"

"A-aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa Yeol. Entah kenapa aku sulit untuk menjawab tentang ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu sulit?"

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kita bisa lakukan layaknya sepasang kekasih--"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin terus menerus seperti ini Baek."

"Chan..."

Ketika seseorang memanggil Chanyeol, keduanya langsung beralih pada orang tersebut.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat seorang gadis cantik berpenampilan anak desa sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya!"

"Mwo?" Kejut Baekhyun tak percaya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik Chanyeol dan merangkul tangannya dengan erat. Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Kau mengabaikan perasaanya, kau lebih cocok untuk sendiri. Hiduplah sendiri selamanya tanpa seorang kekasih!"

Namja mungil ini masih mematung hingga gadis itu membawa Chanyeol pergi menjauh darinya.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan arti dari mimpinya itu.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti ini?"

"Apakah mimpi ini untuk memberitahuku tentang perasaan Chanyeol dan diriku sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan telah ia terima.

 _'Ayo kita pergi hari ini! Aku akan menjemputmu beberap menit lagi.'_

Ya, itu pesan dari Chanyeol.

Namja mungil ini segera beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara klakson motor di luar rumahnya. Ia lihat dari balik jendela kamar, Chanyeol sudah datang menjemputnya.

Dengan cepat, ia menghampiri Chanyeo di luar sana.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Ikuti saja aku! Ayo naik..."

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan, Baekhyun segera naik motor milik Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya berpegang pada pinggang namja di depannya ini.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun masih terbayang mimpinya.

Bahkan ia tak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah menghentikan motornya di sebuah taman.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?"

"Ah...aniyo! Eoh? Kita sudah sampai?"

"Nde! Turunlah." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun turun dari motor besarnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun terus memperhatikan taman tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa taman ini sama seperti taman pada mimpinya.

"Kau mengajakku ke taman?"

"Aku tidak tau harus kemana. Sepertinya taman desa Yongin ini cukup bagus untuk bersantai."

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang asik memandang sekitar taman.

"Yeol..."

Merasa terpanggil, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya ragu.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau melihat atau mendengar sesuatu?" Seketika Chanyeol mulai khawatir.

Melihat reaksinya itu membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Aigoo...apakah setiap kali kau bersamaku, kau selalu berpikir tentang hal aneh eoh?"

"Kau memanggilku dan menatapku ragu seperti itu. Biasanya wajah seperti itu, kau sedang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh."

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi untuk tidak tertawa. Namja mungil ini akhirnya melepaskan tawanya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Entahlah, ku pikir kau sangat lucu."

Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih tertawa karena dirinya. Bibirnya terangkat menjadi lekukan senyuman melihat namja mungil di hadapannya terlihat bahagia.

Merasa terus di perhatikan, Baekhyun langsung berhenti tertawa dan kembali terdiam membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Wae? Apakah aku tertawa terlalu keras?"

 _Chu~_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakan namja tinggi itu.

Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh tengkuk Baekhyun mencoba untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ia terus melumat dan menyesap belahan bibir Baekhyun.

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun teringat dengan mimpinya. Taman dan ciuman Chanyeol ini benar-benar sama seperti mimpinya.

Menit kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Keduanya saling menatap lekat.

"Baek, bisakah kita--"

Chanyeol terbungkam saat Baekhyun kembali meraup bibir plum itu. Ia tidak mau semua yang terjadi di mimpinya benar terjadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut untuk hal itu.

"Jangan katakan apapun Yeol." Bisik Baekhyun di sela ciumannya.

Jemari Baekhyun meremas surai belakang Chanyeol, kedua mata sipitnya terpejam menikmati setiap lumatan ini yang membuatnya berdebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, lalu mendekapnya agar tak lepas darinya. Ia kembali melumat bibir tipis yang menurutnya manis ini semakin dalam.

"Eummphh~"

Suara decakan manis dan nafas beradu membuat ciuman mereka terlihat agresif.

Entah berapa lama mereka terus bertautan hingga Chanyeol kembali melepaskan.

Namja tinggi ini terkekeh melihat saliva yang membasahi sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Beruntung ini tempat umum. Jika tidak, mungkin kau habis ku makan Baek." Goda Chanyeol menghapus sudut bibir tipis itu.

"Terkadang kau menyeramkan seperti Kai, Yeol!"

"Ayo kita berkeliling lagi." Chanyeol mulai menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk melangkah bersama.

Ketika melihat rumah hantu buatan, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau masuk? Mungkin ini memang tidak menyeramkan untukmu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita coba masuk bukan?" Usul Chanyeol.

"Sesungguhnya ini tidak menyeramkan, tapi mengejutkan. Karena mereka yang menjadi hantu terus saja mengejutkan pengunjung." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Langkah mereka penuh hati-hati karena di dalam ruangan ini sangatlah gelap. Pegangan Chanyeol sangat erat pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Kyaaaa~" Pekik keduanya saat salah satu hantu itu menakuti mereka. Dan seketika mereka terpisah karena pegangan mereka terlepas begitu saja.

Pandangan Baekhyun sangatlah kabur karena ruangan ini sangat gelap.

"Yeol..." Ia mencoba mencari Chanyeol yang terpisah darinya.

Kedua mata sipit itu berkedip untuk beberapa kali ketika mendapati sosok wanita berpakaian tradisional seperti Sobok. Wanita itu terdiam pada sudut ruangan dan menatapnya datar.

"Halo, bisakah kau tunjukan jalan keluar? Ini sangat gelap." Tanya Baekhyun.

Tanpa berbicara, wanita itu menunjuk pada satu arah. Baekhyun anggap itu sebagai jawabannya.

"Ah...gurae, gamsahamnida..." Baekhyun melangkah ke arah tunjukan wanita tersebut.

Ketika melewati pintu keluar, Baekhyun merasa dirinya belum juga keluar dari ruangan ini. Entah kenapa rumah ini terlihat sangat besar hingga ia tidak bis keluar dari sini.

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau dimana?"

Baekhyun masih berusaha mencari Chanyeol yang menghilang darinya.

 _Prankk~_

Sesuatu yang jatuh membuat namja mungil ini sangat terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Yeol..."

Langkah Baekhyun mencoba mendekati suara benda jatuh itu.

"Hiks..."

Seketika ia merasa suasana mulai mengganjal. Terdengar suara tangisan lirih seseorang.

"Hiks..."

Baekhyun berbalik arah untuk memastikan suara tangisan itu.

"Apakah ada orang? Aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar." Seru Baekhyun.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat beberapa bingkai foto tergantung di dinding. Ia pun mendekati bingkai foto tersebut.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui sosok yang terdapat pada bingkai foto itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah wanita yang datang pada mimpinya. Wanita yang mengambil Chanyeol darinya.

Seketika dirinya mematung saat merasakan seseorang seperti berada di belakangnya.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Entah dimana namja tinggi itu.

"Hhhh~"

Namja mungil ini semakin takut untuk berbalik arah kebelakang. Ini sangat jelas ia rasakan. Seseorang benar-benar berada di balik punggungnya.

Suara nafas seperti milik seorang wanita semakin membuat Baekhyun merinding dan panik. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Kedua matanya terpejam rapat untuk beberapa detik sebelum dirinya akan berbalik arah kebelakang.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapapun dibelakangnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun melangkah cepat mencari jalan keluar.

Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun berada di taman ketika dirinya melewati pintu keluar.

"Apakah aku sudah keluar?"

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang wanita desa yang cantik mengenakan baju Sobok sedang menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang duduk di kursi taman.

Baekhyun mencoba sedikit mendekati mereka untuk mendengar pembicaraan.

"Siapa gadis ini?" Tanya wanita itu pada seorang pria yang asik bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja kekasihku!"

"Mwo? Tapi bukankah kita--"

"Kau saja yang terlalu berharap denganku! Dengarkan aku, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu." Pria itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan wanita desa itu.

"Jjakaman! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini padaku? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Wanita itu mencoba menahan pria tersebut pergi darinya.

Tangan wanita itu di tepis kasar hingga terjatuh cukup kuat.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi? Dia tidak mencintaimu. Kau jangan merusak hubungan kami! Terima saja nasibmu yang selalu sendiri." Timpal kekasih pria itu.

"Aku bukan perusak hubungan kalian. Tapi kau yang merusaknya!" Wanita itu tak mau kalah.

 _Plakk~_

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat dengan kuat di pipi kiri wanita itu.

"Pergilah dari kekasihku!" Tegas kekasih pria itu lalu mereka pergi begitu saja.

Wanita desa itu menangis terdiam dengan sudut bibirnya terdapat darah karena tamparan kuat itu.

Dia terus terdiam duduk di kursi taman. Bahkan berhari-hari wanita itu tidak pergi dari tempatnya.

Semakin lama wajahnya terlihat pucat dan semakin kurus karena tak makan dan tak minum.

Orang yang melewatinya terus mengejeknya dan mengatakan jika wanita itu sudah gila.

Ketika wanita itu pingsan begitu saja, Baekhyun mencoba mendekatinya. Dan ia terkejut karena wanita itu ternyata meninggal.

"Bukankah wanita ini yang ada di foto dan mimpiku?" Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah pergi, namun ia merasa seseorang menahannya. Dan ya, ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, wanita itu menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan!"

Pegangannya sangat kuat hingga Baekhyun sulit melepaskan diri.

"Baek, tolong aku..."

Kembali terdengar suara Chanyeol yang meminta pertolongan. Mendengar hal itu membuat Baekhyun berusah sekuat tenaga untuk terlepas dari cengkraman wanita tersebut.

Berhasil terlepas, Baekhyun berlari cepat hingga ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Yeol, kau dimana?"

 _Dug...dug..._

Suara ketukan keras dapat Baekhyun dengar dari pintu di hadapannya..

"Chanyeol, apakah itu kau?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak memastikan kalau di dalam memang Park Chanyeol.

"Baek, tolong aku! Aku terkunci."

Ada perasaan senang namun panik secara bersamaan karena pintu ini terkunci rapat.

Baekhyun mencari kunci gembok pintu tersebut.

"Tunggu Yeol. Aku akan carikan kunci."

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun mencari kunci setiap ruangan di rumah ini.

Entah berapa lama ia mencarinya, beruntung kunci itu ia temukan.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membuka pintunya Yeol." Baekhyun membuka pintu itu, namun tak mendapati Chanyeol.

"Yeol..."

 _Deg~_

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat namja mungil ini mematung. Perlahan ia membalikan arah tubuhnya.

"Baek, kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu!"

Ya, Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar sangat lemas, bahkan lututnya bergetar hingga tak bisa menyeimbangi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol menahan tubuh mungil itu yang akan terjatuh.

"Kau sangat membuatku takut Yeol!" Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu terlihat bingung dan hanya mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Jangan berpisah denganku! Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Pinta Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Aku disini Baek. Aku pun khawatir saat tak sengaja berpisah tadi." Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun keluar dari rumah tersebut. Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

Ketika mereka menuju parkiran motor, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat membaca sesuatu pada sebuah papan.

"Hantu perawan?" Gumam Baekhyun saat membaca kertas tertempel di papan tersebut.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika membaca seluruh isi pada kertas itu.

Seorang gadis yang hidupnya selalu sendiri, meninggal dan menghantui setiap orang pengunjung untuk mencari teman.

"Sepertinya kita salah berkunjung Baek." Ucap Chanyeol yang juga membaca isi kertas itu.

"Kau yang membawaku kesini!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Mianhae..." Balas Chanyeol mengacak puncak rambut Baekhyun.

Mereka pun segera kembali pulang dengan motor yang Chanyeol kendarai.

Saat beberapa meter pergi dari desa Yongin itu, Baekhyun melihat sosok wanita itu yang duduk di kursi taman.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Gwaenchana!" Baekhyun mendekap punggung Chanyeol dan bersandar pada punggung itu sepanjang jalan.

 ***indigo Byun***

 _Dan ini pun salah satu tempat seram. Desa Yongin yg terkenal sama hantu perawan :')_

 _next tempat apa lagi yg seram ya?_

 _Btw, hati hati yang ke rumah hantu. Siapa tau nyelip satu yg asli wkwk_


	12. Gonjiam Asylums

Ketiga pasang yang tak lain adalah ChanBaek, HunHan, dan KaiSoo berjalan sepanjang koridor kampus.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang tertempel di setiap sudut kampus. Sekilas ia melihat foto gadis pada lembaran kertas itu.

"Eoh? Apakah ada pencarian orang hilang?" Pikir Kyungsoo membuat yang lainnya ikut memperhatikan lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Kenapa lembaran ini di tempel di kampus? Apakah ada anak kampus yang hilang?" Sambung Kai.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga mendapati seorang namja yang menempelkan kertas pada papan koridor.

"Jeogi..." Ucap Chanyeol mendekati namja itu yang menolehnya.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau yang menempelkan kertas pencarian orang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nde! Aku sudah meminta izin."

"Siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Dia adalah adikku, Kim Yeri. Dia menghilang beberapa hari lalu."

"Menghilang kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pada dokter pun tidak tau, karena dia menghilang begitu saja."

"Dia sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sejenak namja itu terdiam.

"Yeri mengalami sedikit gangguan pada mentalnya. Dan sudah beberapa hari lalu dia di bawa ke dokter psikiater untuk berobat."

Mendengar jawab namja itu, mereka semua cukup terkejut dan terbungkam seketika.

"Apakah ganguan mental yang dideritanya sudah lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tak mengerti dengan penyakitnya itu. Karena Yeri adalah gadis biasa yang normal. Namun entah kenapa satu bulan ini dia seperti mendapat gangguan."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berpikir sesuatu dengan adikmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sempat bertanya padanya. Namun dia terus saja menjerit kesakitan dan mengatakan tolong."

"Kau sudah bertanya pada temannya?" Tanya Kai.

"Mereka tidak ada yang tau kenapa Yeri bisa seperti itu. Karena terakhir kali mereka pergi, Yeri masih baik-baik saja."

"Pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kalau tidak salah mereka pergi ke daerah Gwangju."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia mulai berpikir jika Yeri mengalami hal yang tak biasa.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kim Suho."

"Setelah jadwal kelas selesai, bisakah kami datang ke rumahmu? Mungkin kami akan membantumu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Benarkah kalian ingin membantuku?"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun mengambil keputusan seorang. Dalam hati HunHan dan KaiSoo, ingin sekali protes, namun mereka tak enak menolaknya. Dan mereka melihat wajah penuh harap dari Suho.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah begitu teman-teman?" Seru Baekhyun beralih pada yang lainnya.

"Ah...n-nde! Kami akan membantumu." Balas Kai tersenyum kaku bersama yang lainnya.

"Gamsahamnida..."

Setelah selesai kelas, mereka semua segera keluar dan menemui Suho.

"Kenapa kau penasaran untuk membantunya Baek?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apa salahnya membantu orang lain?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tak enak dengan ceritanya. Terlebih lagi kau yang terlihat antusias." Pikir Kai.

"Indigo Byun mulai beraksi." Sambung Sehun.

Mereka pun bertemu Suho di parkiran. Dan dengan segera mereka semua menuju rumah Suho.

Ketika tiba di tempat, Suho mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Pandangan masing-masing terus menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan rumah yang besar ini.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya tinggal dengan Yeri dan beberapa pelayan rumah." Jawab Suho.

"Dimana kamar Yeri?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Akan ku tunjukan."

Mereka pun mengikuti langkah Suho.

Pandangan mereka terus memperhatikan isi kamar anak gadis ini.

"Dia masih sekolah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tahun depan akan lulus sekolah menengahnya."

Kedua mata Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu di bawah bantal. Dengan ragu ia mendekati dan mengambil benda tersebut. Ya, itu adalah sebuah buku gambar.

Pada halaman pertama terdapat gambar sebuah bangunan. Entah bangunan apa. Dan halaman-halaman berikutnya terdapat gambar suntikan, obat, orang seperti dokter, juga coretan merah seperti darah.

"Apakah adikmu seniman lukis?" Tanya Chanyeol yang ikut memperhatikan gambar tersebut.

"Dia tidak begitu ahli dalam menggambar. Entah kenapa dia menggambar semua itu."

Ketika Kai menyentuh laptop yang terbuka di meja belajar, tiba-tiba layar laptop itu menyala dan menampilkan sebuah video. Kai pun terkejut dan menjauh dari benda itu.

Kini semua mata beralih pada layar laptop yang memutarkan sebuah video sedikit gelap.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo mendekati layar itu mencoba melihatnya dari dekat.

"Mereka berkunjung kesuatu tempat. Dan ini sangat gelap." Celoteh Kyungsoo.

"Seperti bangunan tua." Sambung Sehun.

 _'Lihatlah rumah sakit tua ini. Benar-benar terlihat tak terawat.'_

 _'Saat ini kami sedang berada di Gongjiam, rumah sakit jiwa yang berada di Gwangju.'_

Mendengar suara dari video itu membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut, lalu membuka halaman terakhir. Dan kedua matanya membulat ketika mendapati tulisan 'Gonjiam'.

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun mendekati layar laptop tersebut, membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo memberi ruang.

 _'Tempat ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Dan kami datang kesini untuk memperlihatkan kepada kalian semua tentang rumah sakit jiwa ini.'_

"Apakah adikmu dan teman-temannya sering melakukan bloger?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya sepertinya. Mereka mempunyai akun sosial media tentang berbagai video mereka."

"Gonjiam bukankah rumah sakit jiwa yang lama di tutup? Dan itu tidak di larang untuk masuk." Pikir Kyungsoo.

Ketika pertengahan durasi video, Baekhyun menghentikannya sejenak.

Pandangannya mempertajam untuk memastikan penglihatannya jelas.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Berapa teman Yeri?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Suho.

"Hanya 4 orang."

"Mwo? Ku pikir mereka di video ini 6 orang." Lanjut Baekhyun membuat mereka semua langsung mendekati wajah mereka pada layar itu.

"Dimana? Aku hanya melihat 5 orang saja." Ucap Luhan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Apakah kalian melihat bayangan di belakang Yeri?" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Eoh? Benar! Itu seperti sebuah siluet. Ku pikir itu hanya bayangan Yeri." Balas Chanyeol.

"Seseorang mengikutinya terus menerus. Dan bisa saja penyakit Yeri berawal dari ini semua." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Jadi apakah menurutmu adikku kembali ke tempat itu?" Tanya Suho.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat cari Yeri disana!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Malam seperti ini? Kau yakin Baek?" Tanya Kai meyakinkan.

"Selama kita terus bersama, kita akan baik-baik saja. Kkaja..." Balas Baekhyun.

Mereka semua pun segera pergi menuju daerah Gwangju tempat rumah sakit jiwa itu berdiri.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di depan rumah sakit jiwa itu, mereka merasa sangat berdebar karena rasa takut. Dan mulai merinding ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam.

Suasana sangat hening dan hanya terdengar suara tikus pada setiap sudut ruangan.

"Yeri..." Suho mulai memanggil adiknya yang entah kemana.

"Kau yakin dia kesini Baek?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat yakin Yeol."

 _Ssshhh~_

Pandangan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah belakang ketika merasa seseorang yang terus saja jalan melewati lorong-lorong.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah aku merasa ada yang lewat disana." Jawab Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah pandangannya membuat yang lainnya ikut memperhatikan namun tak ada apapun yang mereka dapati.

"Mungkin saja itu Yeri." Pikir Suho segera melangkah pada arah yang di tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Yak jangan pergi sendiri!" Timpal Chanyeol mengikuti Suho bersama yang lainnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika masuk pada satu lorong seperti ruang penjara. Ya, mungkin itu adalah sel untuk orang yang mengalami gangguan mental.

Baekhyun mulai mendengar suara-suara sepanjang lorong tersebut.

Suara tertawa, menangis, bahkan teriakan histeris. Semua suara itu cukup membuat kepala Baekhyun sedikit pusing.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus memegangi kepala bahkan menutup telinganya.

"Bisakah kita tinggalkan lorong ini. Aku sangat pusing disini." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau merasakan sesuatu disini Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin jika kalian seperti ku, kalian akan sangat terganggu dengan suara-suara mereka." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kita cari Yeri di tempat lain." Ujar Suho membuat mereka semua meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, mereka semua terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu.

 _Krekk...krekk..._

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada sebuah sel yang terus berbunyi seperti memintanya untuk di buka.

Tubuh mereka semakin mematung ketika pintu sel itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Untuk beberapa detik tak ada siapa pun yang keluar dari pintu itu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut.

"Baek..." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." Balas Baekhyun kembali melangkah.

Dengan penuh hati-hati ia terus melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut.

"Eoh? Yeri? Apa itu kau?"

Mereka semua cukup terkejut saat Baekhyun memanggil nama gadis itu di dalam ruangan sana.

Langkah Baekhyun mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mereka semua pun mulai menyusul untuk memastikan jika yang di lihat Baekhyun memang benar sosok Yeri.

"Yeri?" Baekhyun mencoba mendekati sosok gadis yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan membelakangi arah tubuhnya.

Tangan Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu gadis yang membelakanginya.

 _Deg~_

Yeri berbalik arah menghadap Baekhyun. Terlihat jelas kantung mata gadis ini hitam, dan pandangannya kosong.

"Kemarilah aku akan membuat merasa tenang..." Seru Yeri dengan seringainya dan sebua suntikan yang ia pegang.

Langkah Baekhyun mulai mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Yeri.

"Siapa kau yang di dalam sana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku adalah suster yang merawat pasien kejiwaan disini."

 _Grep!_

Tangan Baekhyun berhasil di raih oleh Yeri. Ketika jarum suntik itu mulai mengarah pada kulit Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menepis suntikan tersebut hingga terjatuh.

"Yeri sadarlah!" Tegas Suho meraih bahu Yeri.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggu ku?!" Yeri mulai terlihat tak suka jika mereka semua menganggu.

"Kami tidak mengganggu. Tapi kau yang mengganggu gadis ini!" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Siapapun kau pergilah dari tubuh adikku!" Pinta Suho.

Yeri mulai menepis tangan Suho dan mendorong mereka semua, lalu melarikan diri begitu saja.

"Yeri..." Pekik Suho.

Tak tinggal diam, mereka semua berusaha mengejar Yeri yang melangkah dengan cepat.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Pikir Sehun.

"Apakah Yeri akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri?" Sambung Kai.

"Jangan biarkan itu terjadi! Ayo cepat kita temukan Yeri." Ujar Baekhyun.

Mereka pun kembali berlari pada setiap lorong ruangan.

Terdengar suara tawa yang entah itu berasal dari mana. Namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk memfokuskan pendengarannya. Mereka semua mencoba untuk mengikuti langkah namja mungil itu.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Yeri melukai tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Namun bukan rintihan sakit yang rasakan, melainkan tertawa geli melihat darahnya sendiri.

"Yeri hentikan!" Dengan cepat Suho berlari melangkah mendekati sang adik.

Terlihat Yeri yang sangat ketakutan saat Suho mendekatinya.

"Andwae! Pergilah..." Pekik Yeri.

"Sadarlah Yeri! Ini Suho oppa!" Suho masih mencoba untuk mendekati Yeri yang ketakutan untuk di dekati.

"Kenapa dia seperti? Bukankah tadi dia terlihat sangat menantang? Sekarang dia terlihat sangat ketakutan untuk di dekati." Pikir Luhan.

"Mereka yang ada disini mencoba untuk terus merasuki Yeri. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu pasien." Balas Baekhyun.

"Yeri pasti sangat tersiksa dengan mereka yang terus merasukinya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jiwa Yeri terlepas dari tubuhnya. Hingga mereka mudah untuk merasuki tubuh Yeri." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana mengembalikan Yeri?" Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendekati Yeri.

"Tenanglah, kami bukan orang jahat. Kenapa kau merasa takut?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yeri.

"Mereka menyakiti kami! Temanku mati perlahan karena mereka! Aku takut disini. Hiks..."

"Siapa yang melakukan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Dokter dan suster gila itu!"

Seketika semuanya terbungkam dengan penjelasan Yeri.

"Bisakah kau tunjukan padaku?" Pinta Baekhyun.

Tangan Yeri mulai meraih bahu Baekhyun. Dan detik berikutnya tubuh keduanya terjatuh pingsan. Dengan sigap Suho menangkap tubuh Yeri pada pangkuannya.

Chanyeol pun mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ia membaringkan Baekhyun pada pangkuannya.

Baekhyun sudah berada pada ruang dan waktu semu. Dirinya kini berada pada sebuah rumah sakit jiwa Gongjiam yang terlihat masih terawat.

Terdapat beberapa pasien kejiwaan sepanjang lorong ruangan.

"Dimana Yeri?" Pikir Baekhyun terus menelusuri rumah sakit tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pekikan keras dari suatu lorong. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencari sumber suara.

Dan ya, ini adalah lorong sel tahanan untuk pasien gangguan mental.

Mereka semua terlihat ketakutan dan menjerit histeris. Tak lama kemudian keluar seorang dokter dan suster dari satu ruangan itu.

Lalu keduanya kembali masuk pada ruangan berikutnya. Merasa penasaran, Baekhyun ikut masuk pada ruangan tersebut.

Terlihat dokter dan suster itu melakukan suntikan pada pasien. Entah itu suntikan apa.

"Suho oppa! Hikss..."

Mendengar isakan tangis itu, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mencari sumber suara.

Kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti suara tersebut.

Hingga pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu ruangan. Ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendapati Yeri yang duduk pada sudut ruangan yang sepertinya milik dokter.

"Yeri?" Panggil Baekhyun membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Baekhyun! Teman dari Suho oppa. Dia mencarimu."

"Suho oppa? Aku takut disini!"

"Tenanglah, aku akan membawamu kembali."

"Kau tau? Tempat ini sangatlah kejam. Dokter dan suster itu bukan mengobati pasien, melainkan membunuhnya. Mereka menyiksa pasien dengan suntikan yang mereka berikan."

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya tadi."

"Bagaimana kita keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Yeri.

"Pegang tanganku. Jangan lepaskan selama aku menuntunmu."

Walau ragu, Yeri pun mengikuti perintah Baekhyun.

Dengan segera mereka keluar dari ruang dokter tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat para pasien menghalangi jalan mereka sepanjang lorong.

"Yak! Lepaskan..." Timpal Yeri pada pasien yang menahan tangannya bahkan kakinya.

"Jangan halangi kami! Minggirlah..." Tegas Baekhyun.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka semua menunggu Baekhyun dan Yeri sadar dari pingsan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, keduanya tersadar dengan nafas terengah.

"Oppa?" Panggil Yeri mendapati Suho yang memangkunya.

"Syukurlah kau kembali!" Suho memeluk Yeri dengan wajah senangnya.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun duduk.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Ujar Sehun.

"Ya, jangan biarkan mereka semakin menggangu kita." Sambung Kai.

Mereka semua pun segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Setelah berhasil keluar, semuanya menarik nafas lega dan mulai tenang karena mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Yeri.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah membantu ku mencari Yeri." Ucap Suho.

"Gamsahamanida Baekhyun oppa! Kau sudah menolongku." Sambung Yeri.

"Kami senang Yeri sudah kembali. Dan jagalah adikmu ini dengan baik." Balas Baekhyun.

"Nde!"

"Ingatlah adik kecil, jangan bermain jauh. Terlebih lagi bermain pada tempat seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Beruntung kami bisa menemukanmu." Sambung Kai.

Malam yang cukup menantang untuk mereka semua, namun mereka berhasil menyelesaikan masalah dengan selamat.

ChanBaek, HunHan, dan KaiSoo pun berpisah dengan Suho juga Yeri. Ya, mereka masuk pada mobil berbeda untuk segera pulang.

"Apa yang terjadi di alam bawah sadarmu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo mulai penasaran.

"Dokter dan suster itu sepertinya sudah stress mengurusi para pasien. Terlebih lagi mereka mengalami penurunan ekonomi."

"Mwo? Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang gila? Pasien atau dokter itu. Ckck..." Gerutu Kai.

"Dan sekarang aku mengerti dengan gambaran yang Yeri buat. Buku gambar itu menceritakan penyiksaan dokter dan suster terhadap pasiennya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah...aku sangat lelah! Lajukan mobilnya dengan cepat juseyo~" Pinta Luhan pada Chanyeol yang mengemudi.

 ***indigo Byun***

 _Rumah sakit jiwa Gonjiam beneran area terlarang buat di masukin katanya. Tapi masih ada yg bandel buat masuk sekedar uji jali._


	13. Train From Hell

Suara laju kereta terus terdengar sepanjang rel. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk menikmati pemandangan luar yang indah.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik kereta." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku pun jarang naik kereta." Balas Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kita ajak keempat teman kita itu." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Jangan! Mereka hanya akan mengganggu kita." Protes Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Mengganggu kenapa?"

"Aigoo...kau selalu membuatku gemas Baek!"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Aisshh sakit Yeol!"

"Sakit eoh? Kalau begitu aku akan mengobatinya."

 _Chup~_

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu tersipu malu.

"Apakah masih sakit hmm?"

"Ah...sudahlah!" Baekhyun membalikan arah padangannya ke jendela, lalu kembali memandang pemandangan luar sana.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu Baek! Kemarilah..." Chanyeol menahan tawanya dan berusaha meraih wajah Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya kembali.

Tangan Chanyeol mendekap wajah mungil itu dan mereka pun saling menatap.

"Kenapa pipimu kenyal sekali Baek?" Goda Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ckck lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

"Sirheo!"

"Yak! Kalau begitu aku akan--"

 _Chup~_

Untuk yang ini Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dan berhasil membuatnya terbungkam.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali eoh?" Gerutu Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti begitu saja membuat bebera penumpang ada yang terbentur.

 _Dug!_

Termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan kereta yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aigoo kepalaku!" Rintih Baekhyun memegang kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kenapa ini berhenti tiba-tiba?" Pikir Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun memperhatikan keadaan di luar sana, ia terkejut mendapati aliran darah yang turun di jendela kereta.

 _Doaarr~_

Ledakan keras dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Seketika semuanya menjadi gelap. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat entah apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kyaaa..."

"Tolong..."

"Api..."

Keadaan dalam kereta menjadi ricuh dan orang-orang lari dengan kepanikan mereka.

"Apakah terjadi kebakaran?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat mereka. Saat mereka ingin berlari keluar, tiba-tiba kereta kembali melaju dengan cepat. Tubuh keduanya terhempas ke lantai.

Mereka semakin panik melihat kobaran api besar semakin melahap setiap gerbong kereta.

"Bagaimana kita keluar dari sini? Bahkan kereta ini melaju cepat!" Panik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali beranjak dari jatuhnya, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berlari ke gerbong paling belakang.

Ketika melihat alat pemadam api, Chanyeol segera mengambilnya.

"Cepat masuk Baek!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan masinis bagian belakang. Ia mengunci Baekhyun begitu saja.

Chanyeol mencoba terus menyemprotkan alat itu pada kobaran api.

"Yeol! Buka! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan itu sendiri." Pekik Baekhyun terus menggebrak pintu.

Kedua mata sipit itu membulat ketika melihat api yang mulai melahap tubuh Chanyeol.

"Arrgghh!" Erangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Chanyeol!!"

"Hhhhh..." Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah dan wajah penuh keringat.

"Ah...untunglah hanya mimpi."

Baekhyun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan bayangan mimpinya yang menyeramkan itu.

Ketika selesai mandi, sang ibu masuk ke kamarnya dengan pakaian rapih.

"Eoh? Eomma mau kemana?"

"Eomma lupa memberitahumu, hari ini eomma akan pergi ke rumah bibi. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari eomma akan menginap di sana."

"Naik apa?"

"Naik kereta. Bisakah kau antarkan eomma ke stasiun?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, seketika Baekhyun terbungkam dan terdiam.

"Apa kau bisa?"

"Mmm...apakah tidak ada kendaraan lain? Kenapa tidak naik bus saja?"

"Kereta lebih cepat Baek."

"G-gurae, akan ku antarkan eomma ke stasiun."

Tepat saat Baekhyun dan sang ibu keluar rumah, Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang.

"Eoh? Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eomma mau pergi ke tempat bibi. Dan aku ingin mengantarnya ke stasiun." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu biar ku antarkan juga. Ingatlah ahjuma, anakmu tidak begitu pandai mengemudi." Chanyeol sedikit berbisik di kalimat terakhir.

"Yak! Aku mendengarnya." Protes Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka pergi dengan mobil yang Chanyeol kemudi.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di stasiun, mereka harus menunggu kereta datang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pulang begitu saja selama kereta tujuan belum tiba.

"Eomma tidak boleh tertidur di kereta. Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aigooo...eomma bukan anak kecil Baek." Balas sang ibu.

Entahlah karena mimpi itu, Baekhyun masih takut dengan kereta. Dan hari ini sang ibu pergi dengan kereta. Perasaanya benar-benar tidak tenang.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Baekhyun melangkah menuju toilet meninggalkan Chanyeol dan sang ibu.

Saat dirinya buang air kecil, ia mendengar suara aliran air dari dalam toilet.

'Eoh? Ku pikir toilet ini sepi.' Batinnya.

Baekhyun menuju washtafel untuk mencuci tangan. Dari pantulan cermin, ia melirik arah pintu toilet yang terbuka perlahan.

Untuk beberapa detik tak ada orang yang keluar dari dalam sana. Selesai mencuci tangan, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari toilet ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada pintu toilet yang terbuka itu, dan tak ada siapa pun di dalam toilet.

 _Brakk~_

Tubuhnya terhentak terkejut karena sebuah pel lantai terjatuh begitu saja.

 _Teeettt~_

Suara kereta datang membuat Baekhyun kembali beralih. Dengan segera ia keluar dari toilet tersebut, lalu kembali ke sang ibu yang bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau di dalam toilet?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Eomma, hubungi aku jika sudah tiba."

"Nde! Omo...kenapa kau terlihat sangat khawatir sekali eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku anakmu!" Baekhyun memeluk ibunya.

"Jaga dirimu Baek. Eomma sudah minta Chanyeol untuk menginap selama eomma tidak di rumah." Sang ibu segera masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ckck aku bukan bayi yang harus di jaga."

"Kau masih kecil Baek. Lihatlah kau terlalu mungil." Balas Chanyeol membandingkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian kereta tersebut segera melaju meninggalkan stasiun.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak awal kau memang terlihat sangat khawatir Baek." Tanya Chanyeol masih memperhatikan kereta yang telah menjauh.

"Entahlah, aku masih trauma dengan mimpi itu."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Kita mengalami kecelakaan dalam kereta yang terbakar. Dan..."

Chanyeol masih menunggu kelanjutan Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

"Dirimu ikut terbakar karena menyelamatkan ku."

Kedua mata mereka masih saling menatap. Chanyeol terbungkam mendengar kelanjutan dari Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman simpul terangkat di bibir Chanyeol, namja ini meraih tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tenang, itu hanya mimpi. Dan jika memang itu akan terjadi, setidaknya itu adalah pengorbanan terbesarku untukmu Baek."

"Aniyo! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Jangan pernah mencelakai dirimu hanya karena diriku Yeol."

"Lalu aku akan diam saja jika kau mendapat celaka? Itu tidak mungkin Baek."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang menggangu pendengarannya.

Namja mungil ini kembali memperhatikan rel kereta dan mencari sesuatu entah apa.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menghubungi sang ibu yang sudah dalam perjalanan.

"Apa eomma baik-baik saja?"

 _"Tentu saja. Wae?"_

"Ah...syukurlah! Ani, aku hanya ingin memastikan eomma masih dalam perjalanan dengan aman."

Chanyeol merasa heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang sulit di tebak.

"Kenapa kau menelpon ibumu? Bahkan itu baru beberapa menit lalu." Tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu seperti benda keras terbentur. Dan bunyi dari kereta."

"Tapi tidak ada kereta yang lewat disini Baek. Stasiun mulai sepi dan ini pun sudah malam."

"Aisshh...mimpi itu membuatku gila!" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Chanyeol mulai menuntun Baekhyun sepanjang stasiun.

Pertengahan jalan, tak sengaja Baekhyun melihat gerbong kereta tua yang tak beroperasi.

Entah kenapa seperti ada seseorang yang menariknya hingga langkahnya tertuju pada gerbong kereta tersebut.

"Kau mau ke gerbong tua itu?" Tanya Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Tidak ada petugas yang melihat mereka masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta itu.

"Kenapa kau masuk kesini?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali namun masih di abaikan oleh Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terus memperhatikan gerbong kereta ini. Dan tak sengaja dari balik jendela, ia melihat seorang wanita dan anak kecil berdiri di tepi rel kereta.

Baekhyun terkejut merekam kejadian wanita dan anak itu terjun saat kereta melintas cepat hingga menerjang tubuh keduanya.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun mendekati jendela itu untuk memastikan keadaan di luar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol ikut melihat keadaan di luar sana yang tak ada apapun.

"Ibu dan anak itu..." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku melihat mereka tadi di luar sana Yeol."

"Tidak ada siapapun di luar Baek."

 _Tukk...tuk..._

Terdengar suara langkah dari dalam gerbong ini. Dan untuk kali ini tidak hanya Baekhyun yang mendengar, melainkan Chanyeol pun ikut mendengarnya.

Keduanya melangkah menuju gerbong lainnya. Tak ada siapapun dalam gerbong ini.

Dan tak hanya suara langkah, terdengar suara langkah lari seperti dari beberapa orang.

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar jeritan dari dalam gerbong kereta ini.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol mulai khawatir melihat Baekhyun merasa terganggu.

 _Krekk~_

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbong tertutup begitu saja. Membuat keduanya panik.

Chanyeol mencoba membuka pintu gerbong ini, namun tak juga berhasil ia buka.

"Kenapa ini bisa terkunci rapat?" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kau merasa udara disini panas?" Tanya Baekhyun wajahnya terlihat sedikit merah dan penuh keringat.

"Ya, aku merasa udara gerbong ini menjadi panas Baek."

Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

 _'Hiks...'_

 _'Tolong...'_

Baekhyun mulai mendengar suara tangisan dan permintaan tolong. Bukan hanya satu orang yang ia dengar, melainkan beberapa orang.

Namja mungil ini merasa teriakan dan permintaan tolong ini sama seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun mulai terlihat lemah dan terlihat merasa sesak.

"Baek..." Chanyeol berlari mendekati Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku merasa sesak disini! Seperti tak ada udara di dalam sini."

"Bertahanlah Baek, aku akan membuka pintu gerbong ini."

Chanyeol sangat panik dengan keadaan ini. Namja tinggi ini kembali pada pintu gerbong.

Mendobrak berkali-kali, bahkan menendangnya, namun pintu itu belum berhasil ia buka.

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai menahan rasa sesaknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gerbong ini kehilangan oksigen dan udara menjadi seperti asap yang ia hirup.

 _Uhhuukk~_

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Ia membuka jaketnya, lalu mengibaskan jaketnya pada Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu mendapat udara lain dari kibasan tersebut.

"Siapa pun tolong kami!!" Pekik Chanyeol.

"Bertahanlah Baek..."

Namja tinggi itu mengambil langkah terakhir untuk memecahkan kaca jendela.

Kakinya mencoba menendang kuat jendela tersebut.

"Shit! Kenapa kaca ini tebal sekali." Umpat Chanyeol.

"Yeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring dengan nafas terengah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol berhasil memecahkan satu kaca. Tentu saja itu membuat kaki kanannya terluka karena tergores kaca tersebut.

Ia tak peduli dengan rasa perih yang dirasakannya. Walau harus melangkah menahan rasa sakit, Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Baek, sadarlah..."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu membaringkannya di bawa kaca yang ia pecahkan. Namja ini menghapus keringat pada wajah Baekhyun, lalu mencoba memberi nafas buatan padanya.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti terbawa oleh kereta yang melaju. Dan memang benar, ketika ia membuka matanya, dirinya sudah berada dalam sebuah kereta yang berjalan.

Namja mungil ini memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang masih aman. Beberapa orang tertidur, makan, dan mengobrol.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju kepala gerbong yang tak lain adalah ruang masinis.

Bisa ia lihat pemandangan di luar sana dari balik jendela ruang masinis ini.

Pada pertengahan jalan, kedua mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat sebuah truk bahan bakar melintas begitu saja menyebrangi rel kereta.

Masinis berusaha menghentikan kereta. Namun tetap saja usahanya gagal karena kereta melaju cukup cepat. Hingga berakhir pada sebuah kecelakaan besar. Truck itu tertabrak bahkan terbawa lintasan kereta.

 _Dooarr~_

Truck itu meledak hingga kobaran api menyambar pada kereta.

Waktu seperti berjalan lamban, Baekhyun sangat jelas melihat kobaran api itu perlahan mengarah pada kepala gerbong ini.

Kedua mata sipit ini menutup matanya ketika kobaran api itu dengan cepat menyambar ke arahnya.

 _Uhhuukk~_

Baekhyun tersadar dari pingsannya. Entah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri.

Ia mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

"Baek..."

Pandangan Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar. Ya, dirinya tak lagi di gerbong kereta. Melainkan berada di sebuah tempat seperti klinik.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut melihat kaki Chanyeol mendapat perban.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Yeol?"

"Para petugas telah menolong kita Baek."

 ** _Flashback on#_**

Chanyeol terus saja memberi nafas buatan pada Baekhyun. Bahkan dirinya tak peduli dengan keringat yang terus mengalir pada tubuhnya karena udara panas yang ia rasakan.

"Baek, bangunlah!"

 _Krek~_

Tepat saat itu juga dua orang petugas stasiun membuka pintu gerbong.

"Kenapa kalian masuk ke gerbong ini?"

"Kami terjebak disini. Tolong selamatkan temanku ini." Pinta Chanyeol membuat petugas itu beralih pada Baekhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Kau memecahkan kaca?" Tanya petugas itu melihat kaki Chanyeol berdarah.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Bantu aku mengeluarkannya dari sini." Pinta Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

Dua petugas itu membantu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari gerbong.

Mereka dibawa ke sebuah klinik dekat stasiun. Dokter pun segera menangani keduanya.

Selama kaki Chanyeol di perban, petugas itu meminta penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Dan ya, Chanyeol menceritakan semua yang terjadi di dalam gerbong.

Kedua petuga itu terdiam mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol.

"Itulah mengapa kami petugas stasiun melarang siapapun mendekati gerbong tua itu."

"Gerbong itu adalah gerbong dari kereta yang mengalami kecelakaan hingga terbakar."

"Banyak korban dari kecelakaan itu. Beberapa petugas yang bekerja malam pun pernah mengalami kejadian aneh bahkan mendengar jeritan dan permintaan tolong."

Kali ini Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari petugas tersebut.

"Entah kenapa tadi kami seperti terperangkap dalam gerbong yang terkunci. Dan kami merasa udara sangat panas juga sesak." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Beruntung kami mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu. Dan pintu dengan mudah kami buka." Balas petugas tersebut.

"Mwo?"

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah kalian. Kalau begitu, kami pergi sekarang."

Kedua petugas itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 ** _Flashback off#_**

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya selama ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tak suka dengan semua mimpi yang datang padaku Yeol. Mimpi itu selalu terjadi di dunia nyata."

"Beruntung kita masih selamat Baek."

"Tapi kakimu Yeol..."

"Gwaenchana! Ini sudah di obati oleh dokter."

"Mianhae..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mencelakai dirimu karena ku Yeol."

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu Baek! Yang terpenting kita semua baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol merasa dirinya benar-benar takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun. Karena hampir saja namja mungil itu benar-benar kehilangan nafasnya.

"Gomawo..." Ucap Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol cukup erat.

Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ya, sekarang keadaan kembali tenang.

 ***indigo Byun***


	14. On The Dark Street Part 1

Beruntung kuliah sedang dalam masa libur. Dan selama liburan, Chanyeol bebas menginap di rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bosan terus menonton acara televisi bersama Baekhyun, bahkan hampir seharian ini. Tiba-tiba ia mematikan layar televisi tersebut.

"Kau tidak bosan Baek?"

"Lalu mau apa lagi?"

Namja tinggi itu terdiam sejenak, lalu melirik jam dinding.

"Masih ada waktu untuk pergi keluar." Pikir Chanyeol.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

"Kemana pun jika itu bersamamu!" Goda Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Singkirkan wajahmu itu Yeol. Gurae, akan ku hubungi yang lainnya." Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Mwo? Kenapa menghubungi mereka?"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka hanya akan menganggu! Biarkan waktu ini untuk kita berdua."

Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan liburan ini denganmu." Bisik Chanyeol semakin menghapus jarak antara mereka.

Nafas mereka saling menerpa hangat, bahkan hidung keduanya sudah bersentuh.

Hanya satu langkah lagi untuk meraih bibir manis itu, namun rencana Chanyeol gagal karena ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

Keduanya menoleh pada ponsel yang terus berbunyi di sofa. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengangkat, saat dirinya ingin menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol, namun namja besar itu tidak bergeming dari posisinya yang sangat lekat.

"Ya Kyung ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Chanyeol merasa jengah dengan mereka yang menganggu. Tangannya mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kalian hidup dengan tenang?" Timpal Chanyeol.

 _"Mwo? kenapa kau bersamanya?"_

"Wae? Apa salahnya jika aku bersama Baekhyun?"

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau disana?"_

"Selama liburan aku akan menginap disini!"

 _"Mwo-ya? Ada apa kau menginap?"_

"Ini atas perintah calon mertua."

 _"Ckck alasanmu!"_

"Berliburlah kalian semua. Annyeong~" Dengan seenaknya Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan yang belum selesai itu.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau mengakhirinya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Kkaja..."

"Ganti baju terlebih dahulu!"

Mendengar kalimat itu entah kenapa tatapan Chanyeol mulai nakal.

"Kalau begitu ayo ganti baju..." Seru Chanyeol.

"Kau tunggu aku di luar kamar Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya, Chanyeol pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yak! Kenapa kau ikut masuk?"

"Wae? Kau bukan seorang gadis Baek. Kenapa harus malu? Ini akan mempersingkat waktu."

"G-gurae, kita ganti bersama namun saling membelakangi! Arraseo?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keduanya mulai mengganti baju. Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol. Dengan gerak cepat ia mengganti bajunya.

Namun baru saja Baekhyun ingin meraih baju gantinya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Ya, bahkan namja mungil itu belum sempat memakai bajunya lagi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Yeol?" Baekhyun merasa gugup dan berdebar.

"Memelukmu..." Chanyeol berbisik tepat pada daun telinga Baekhyun, dan sedikit meniup bahkan mengecupnya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa geli saat Chanyeol menciumi tengkuk dan bahunya.

"Nghh~" Satu lenguhan berhasil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun karena dirinya tak tahan lagi pada Chanyeol yang terus menciptakan karya indah di kulit mulus lehernya.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap perut datar Baekhyun bahkan mulai naik ke daerah dada namja mungil itu.

"Ashh Yeolhh~" Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan sensasi dari permainan nakal Chanyeol yang memilin kedua nipple miliknya.

 _Bugh!_

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Lalu tubuh besar itu menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil di bawah sana.

"Emmphh~"

Bibir plum milik Chanyeol meraup dan melumat belahan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Ciuman Chanyeol beralih pada leher Baekhyun, lalu kembali menciptakan karyanya yang belum terjangkau olehnya.

"Eunghh Yeolhh~" Kepala Baekhyun terus terangkat dan semakin mempermudah Chanyeol bermain pada leher mulusnya.

Merasa sudah cukup banyak karyanya disana, Chanyeol mulai turun dan mengulum satu nipple yang menegang milik Baekhyun.

Di hisap, jilat, bahkan menggigit gemas nipple itu, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat membusungkan dadanya.

"Hhhh...Park nghh Chanyeolhh~"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar semua lenguhan dan desahan Baekhyun yang terus menyebut namanya. Ia merasa berhasil membuat namja mungil ini mabuk dengan permainannya.

"Suaramu sangat indah Baek." Bisik Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya.

Namja tinggi itu terkekeh melihat Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Cepatlah pakai bajumu sebelum aku benar-benar memakanmu Byun Baekhyun." Tangan Chanyeol mengacak puncak rambut Baekhyun yang masih terdiam, lalu keluar dari kamar.

 _Skip time_

Karena tidak tau mau kemana, keduanya memutuskan untuk naik bus.

Mereka menunggu bus yang belum juga datang.

"Apakah bus penuh? Kenapa lama sekali." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kau masih mau pergi bahkan ini sudah jam 8 malam?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini masih jam 8 malam Baek, kita nikmati pemandangan malam kota." Jawab Chanyeol terus memperhatikan bus yang tak kunjung datang.

"Jika saja bukan libur kampus, aku malas pergi malam." Balas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pegal? Ayo kita duduk di halte itu saja." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun melangkah menuju halte yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Terlihat seorang wanita duduk sendiri di halte itu. Sejak awal melangkah ke halte, bahkan tiba di halte, Baekhyun perhatikan wanita itu terus menundukan kepala dengan rambut panjang tergerai yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Duduklah!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terduduk tepat di samping wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa malam ini sangat sepi eoh?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Dan tak lama kemudian bus datang, membuat senyum Chanyeol terangkat.

Bus itu berhenti tepat di depan halte, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk cepat masuk ke dalam bus.

Setelah mereka menempati kursi, tak lama kemudian wanita itu juga masuk ke dalam bus dan memilih kursi di depan ChanBaek.

"Apakah kita penumpang terakhir?" Pikir Chanyeol memperhatikan seisi bus yang kosong.

Dan dapat Baekhyun lihat memang bus ini tak ada penumpang lain.

Bus pun mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau merasa dingin?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terlihat kedinginan.

Namja tinggi itu melepaskan sweaternya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Entah kenapa malam ini sangat dingin." Pikir Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun mempertajam penglihatannya, lalu memperhatikan kaca spion depan di atas supir bus.

"Yeol, selain kita di bus ini, apakah kau melihat selain kita?" Bisik Baekhyun.

Pandangan Chanyeol mulai berkeliling sekitar bus yang memang tak ada pengunjung lain.

"Ya di bus ini hanya kita dan supir bus itu. Wae?"

Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan spion itu dan sesekali melirik wanita yang duduk di kursi depan.

'Kenapa pada pantulan spion itu tidak menangkap sosok wanita ini? Bahkan juga pak supir itu.'

'Jika pak supir itu semu, seharusnya Chanyeol pun tak bisa melihatnya seperti tak bisa melihat wanita ini.'

Baekhyun terus saja berpikir dengan semua keanehan ini. Namja mungil ini pun baru tersadar jika jalan di luar sana benar-benar gelap, bus ini terus bejalan tanpa henti.

"Y-Yeol, sebaiknya kita segera turun." Baekhyun kembali berbisik dengan wajah tegangnya.

"Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Bus ini hanya kita berdua Yeol. Mereka yang berada di bus adalah semu."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, kau bisa melihat pak supir itu tapi tidak bisa melihat wanita yang duduk di depan itu."

Chanyeol mulai terlihat sangat bingung.

"Lihatlah pada spion itu Yeol."

Kedua mata besar itu mulai memperhatikan spion yang memang benar, tidak ada pantulan sosok pak supir tersebut.

"Ayo kita turun Baek!" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk keluar dari bus ini.

"M-Maaf, sepertinya kami berhenti disini saja." Pinta Chanyeol dengan gugup pada pak supir itu.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari supir tersebut. Bus terus saja melaju, bahkan mulai melaju cepat.

Chanyeol tetap memegang Baekhyun agar diri mereka tidak terjatuh.

Baekhyun melihat wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, sekarang ia mulai terangkat membuat Baekhyun semakin berdebar.

"Aaaa..."

Bukan Baekhyun yang berteriak, melainkan Chanyeol yang berteriak histeris karena dirinya melihat sebuah jurang di depan sana.

Baekhyun pun beralih ke arah depan, kedua mata sipitnya membulat sempurna mendapati jurang berada di depan.

"Yak! Hentikan busnya!" Tegas Chanyeol mencoba mengambil alih kemudi bus itu.

"Kita lompat saja Yeol! Tekan tombol pintu di dekat supir itu."

Tangan Baekhyun terus memegang besi bus. Sementara Chanyeol mencoba meraih tombol pintu tersebut.

Pak supir itu menoleh pada Chanyeol, lalu menatapnya tajam.

 _Srett~_

Pintu berhasil terbuka. Namun tangan Chanyeol tertahan oleh supir tersebut.

"Yeol..."

Tiba-tiba wanita itu mendekati Baekhyun lalu mencoba mendorong tubuh mungil itu untuk menjatuhkannya di luar sana.

"Baek..."

"Yeol..."

Masing-masing diantara mereka mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Suara klakson bus berbunyi keras sepanjang jalannya. Dan hanya beberap jarak untuk mencapai jurang di depan sana.

"Aaaa..."

 ***indigo Byun***


	15. On The Dark Street Part 2

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya remuk dan tenaganya seperti habis. Kedua mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka. Ia memandang langit senja, untuk beberapa detik pandangannya masih kabur.

Ia mencoba beranjak dari tubuhnya yang terbaring. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing seperti mendapat benturan hebat. Dan tak sengaja ia memegang keningnya yang berdarah.

Namun ia menyadari jika dirinya tak lagi di sebuah bus, dan tak lagi bersama Chanyeol. Pandangannya memperhatikan tempat sekitar.

"Bukankah ini kebun ketika aku jatuh pada saat masih kecil lalu?"

Tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang di balik pohon besar di sebrangnya. Entahlah ia merasa jika dirinya kembali pada kejadian lalu. Namun ia tidak lagi seorang anak-anak.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut.

Perlahan ia mendekati pohon itu dengan terus memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapapun orang di balik pohon. Ia merasa ini seperti deja vu.

"Apakah aku berada dalam mimpi?"

Entah kenapa ia merasa dirinya seperti berada dalam mimpi, namun kejadian di bus itu, ia merasa semuanya benar-benar terjadi.

Sekilas ia mengingat kejadian terakhir kali saat dirinya dan Chanyeol berada di bus.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun segera berlari menuju halte yang ia kunjungi bersama Chanyeol.

Dengan nafas terengah dan menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya, Baekhyun tiba di sebuah halte tersebut.

Dapat ia lihat sosok wanita yang sama seperti dilihat sebelumnya. Namun kali ini wanita itu tak lagi menundukan kepala, melainkan duduk menunggu bus dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah pudar. Baekhyun perhatikan wanita itu terus mengusap perutnya. Ya, mungkin wanita itu sedang hamil.

Saat melihat bus datang, Baekhyun mendekati bus tersebut. Namun itu bukan bus yang ia harapkan. Karena tidak terdapat supir bus yang sebelumnya ia tumpangi. Wanita itu pun tidak menaiki bus tersebut.

"Ah...kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memberitahu suamiku tentang kehamilan ini." Celoteh wanita itu.

"Permisi..." Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyapa wanita itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat wanita itu menolehnya. Jika ini adalah dunia semu, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun beradaptasi langsung dengannya?

"Eoh? K-kau dapat melihatku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aigoo...karena kau bukan hantu." Kekeh wanita itu.

"Kau sedang menunggu bus?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Nde! Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit. Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk memberitahu kabar bahagia pada suamiku."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat wanita itu yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau hamil?"

"Nde! Dan ini anak pertamaku."

"Selamat! Dan memang sebaiknya kau cepat pulang karena ini sudah menjelang malam."

Tak lama kemudian bus kedua atau lebih tepatnya bus terakhir datang.

"Ah...akhirnya busnya datang." Seru wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam bus dan menempati kursi depan.

Baekhyun pun ikut masuk dan langsung melangkah pada kursi belakang.

Ia mencoba memperhatikan suasana bus yang memang sangat sepi. Hanya terdapat dirinya, wanita hamil itu dan pak supir.

Tunggu.

Kedua mata Baekhyun menyipit untuk mempertajam pandangannya pada supir bus tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya saat ia baru menyadari jika yang mengemudi bus ini adalah Park Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa?

Entah kenapa bus melaju dengan cepat tanpa berhenti. Wanita hamil itu pun mulai panik.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun melangkah cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang mengemudi.

"Chanyeol!" Panggilan Baekhyun terabaikan oleh Chanyeol yang terus mengemudi bus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tolong hentikan busnya!" Pekik wanita hamil itu mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Park Chanyeol! Sadarlah..." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol untuk mencoba menyadarkan namja tinggi itu.

"Hiks...tolong selamatkan aku dan calon anakku ini!" Wanita hamil itu mulai menangis terisak.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa konsentrasi dengan keadaan dalam bus ini. Namun ia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol, hentikan busnya!"

"Park Chanyeol! Lihatlah jurang disana!" Pekik Baekhyun mulai panik ketika mendapati jurang yang terdapat lautan luas di depan sana.

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming dan masih dengan pandangan lurus namun kosong. Ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun bisa rasakan itu.

Tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Baekhyun mencoba meraih tangan Chanyeol.

Ia mendekap wajah Chanyeol untuk menatapnya.

"Dengarkan aku Park Chanyeol! Ini aku Byun Baekhyun. Sadarlah..."

"Tolong sadarlah..."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu mencium bibir plum milik Chanyeol. Air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua pipinya, bahkan membasahi pipi Chanyeol.

 _Byurrr~_

 _Prankkk~_

Bus berhasil terjun ke dalam lautan dan tekanan air yang kuat membuat pecahan kaca pada bus.

Seketika Chanyeol tersadar dan merasakan sebuah ciuman pada bibirnya. Ya, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang mendekapnya dan menciumnya dengan mata terpejam. Namun ia merasa dekapan Baekhyun mulai terlepas.

Detik itu juga namja tinggi ini terkejut ketika menyadari mereka berada dalam air.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya lalu mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri yang terperangap pada bus yang semakin tenggelam dalam lautan.

Ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membawa namja mungil itu keluar dari lautan ini. Ya, sebelum mereka semakin tenggelam dalam, Chanyeol berusaha terus berenang hingga berhasil diatas permukaan air. Dengan nafas terengah, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"Baek...sadarlah!"

Jika beberapa menit lalu, Baekhyun yang mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol, sekarang Chanyeol yang berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhasil menapaki tepi lautan. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk segera memberinya nafas buatan.

Sepertinya Baekhyun menghirup air cukup banyak hingga dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Jebal, sadarlah Baek..."

"Baek, sadarlah..."

 _Uhhukk~_

Dengan nafas terengah, Baekhyun telah sadarkan diri. Saat ini juga ia mendapati Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kalian?"

"Ah...syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Luhan dan Kyungsoo membuang nafas lega melihat Baekhyun benar-benar sudah sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

 **Flashback on#**

Dengan cepat Kai melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit bersama Kyungsoo dan HunHan.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit yang memberitahu jika kedua temannya mengalami kecelakaan.

Mereka sangat panik dan khawatir melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di bawa oleh dokter dan perawat ke sebuah ruang emergency.

Ketika mereka menunggu kedua temannya yang di tangani oleh dokter, seorang polisi menjelaskan kejadian yang di alami oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kedua teman kalian selamat dari maut. Karena bus yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Di duga supir bus mengantuk dan menerjang jurang."

Mendengar penjelasan polisi membuat mereka terkejut dan merasa lemas.

"Teman kalian yang bernama Byun Baekhyun di duga loncat terlebih dahulu sebelum bus terjun jurang. Tubuhnya terguling dan terbentur jalanan hingga tak sadarkan diri."

"Sedangkan yang bernama Park Chanyeol di temukan pada tepi jurang. Beruntung beberapa orang yang melihat segera menolongnya hingga ia berhasil terselamatkan."

"Dan hanya 1 korban yang tak terselamatkan. Yaitu supir bus sendiri."

 **Flashback off#**

"Kau dan Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri satu malam ini. Dan itu membuat kami tidak bisa tidur."

"Kami terus memperhatikan keadaan kalian." Jelas Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang ia alami bersama Chanyeol. Mereka seperti mengalami dunia semu dan nyata secara bersamaan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku disini!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang bersama Kai dan Sehun yang merangkulnya.

"Eoh? Kau terluka Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang terus di rangkul Kai dan Sehun.

"Hanya terkilir sedikit. Kau pun terluka Baek. Keningmu bahkan mendapat perban." Chanyeol berusaha duduk di tempat Baekhyun.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku. Menjauhlah..." Timpal Chanyeol mengusir Kai dan Sehun.

"Ckck teman macam apa kau ini?!" Umpat Kai jengah dengan Chanyeol.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau tidak mengajak kami!" Timpal Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian di telepon lalu.

"Silahkan berceritalah pada kami." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku pikir kejadian bus itu adalah hanya sebatas mimpi. Tapi ternyata memang terjadi pada kami." Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara hingga membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"Tubuhku di dorong oleh seorang wanita hingga keluar dari bus. Saat aku sadarkan diri, tiba-tiba aku masuk ke dalam waktu semu."

"Aku bertemu kembali dengan sosok wanita itu yang sedang hamil. Kami menunggu bus yang sama."

"Aku mencari Chanyeol. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol mengemudi bus itu hingga kami terjun ke sebuah jurang yang terhubung lautan."

"Kami tenggelam dan semuanya menjadi gelap juga sesak. Aku benar-benar seperti mati tenggelam."

Mereka semua mulai mencerna semua penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Apakah aku terhubung dengan waktu semumu itu Baek?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ye?"

"Ku pikir aku sedang bermimpi menyeramkan. Karena di alam bawah sadarku, kau berusah menyadarkanku yang seperti kehilangan arah."

"Mwo?"

"Dan ketika aku tersadar, aku mendapati kita berdua tenggelam dalam lautan. Kau tak sadarkan diri, hingga aku berusaha keluar dari lautan itu. Dan berhasil menyelamatkanmu."

HunHan dan KaiSoo benar-benar sulit mencerna cerita dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian terhubung pada alam bawah sadar?" Pikir Luhan.

"Semuanya benar-benar seperti nyata." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Itu artinya kalian saling menyelamatkan. Omo...kenapa ini menyeramkan yang manis?" Sindir Kai.

"Kalian lapar? Kami akan membeli makanan untuk kita semua. Karena memang kami pun belum makan." Seru Kyungsoo.

Kedua pasang itu segera keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun, ia menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku benar-benar sangat takut dengan mimpi itu Baek. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Kau menyelamatkanku hingga hampir kehilangan nyawamu."

"Aku lebih takut dari itu! Pikiranku terus saja padamu Yeol. Aku merasa seperti kehilanganmu. Hingga akhirnya aku mencoba mencarimu. Dan kau telah di kendalikan oleh mereka yang berada di ruang semu."

"Kau tau Baek? Saat bus itu terhempas ke jurang, ku pikir diriku benar-benar mati. Beruntung aku terhempas keluar dari bus hingga terjatuh di tepi jurang."

"Aku berusaha bertahan, namun aku sedikit terguling. Beruntung warga menyelamatkanku."

"Dan kau tau Yeol? Aku tau kenapa wanita itu mendorong tubuhku. Dia seperti menyelamatkan nyawaku agar tidak terjebak di bus. Dan sepertinya ada yang merasuki supir bus itu hingga hilang kendali."

Chanyeol menarik pelan Baekhyun untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku senang masih di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi Baek." Bisik Chanyeol sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Keduanya benar-benar merasa tenang karena mereka selamat dari maut di dunia nyata maupun pada waktu semu.

 ***indigo Byun***

 _Bingung ga sama alur kali ini? :')_ _bacanya pelan pelan biar paham_

 _Bagi yg ga ngerti, jadi itu mereka kan sama2 koma. Jadinya masuk ke alam bawah sadar mereka. Karena nyawa mereka hampir melayang, jadinya orang di ruang semu itu bisa komunikasi ke si baek._

 _Si ceye itu sebenernya jiwanya di pinjam jadinya masuk ke ruang semu si baek._

 _Gitu...makanya terhubung mereka berdua._


	16. Jongmyo Shrine Part 1

Sejak kecelakaan bus lalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus di rumah tanpa keluar. Ya, karena mereka masih dalam masa pemulihan. Terkadang Hunhan dan KaiSoo akan datang menjenguk mereka yang berada satu atap.

"Kakimu sudah membaik?" Tanya Baekhyun ikut duduk di sofa bersama Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah tidak sakit. Karena tidak begitu parah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keningmu?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Hanya butuh plester untuk menutupinya."

Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan sebuah plester yang tertempel di kening Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah..." Tangan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol yang mulai menyentuh plester pada keningnya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati bibirnya, lalu mengecup lembut kening itu. Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam menerima perlakuan manis oleh Chanyeol.

"Semoga ini segera hilang!" Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Yeol..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau tidak bosan denganku?"

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu Baek?"

"Kau terus saja memperlakukan diriku sangat baik. Aku selalu menerima semua kebaikan darimu."

"Apakah kau merasa keberatan untuk itu?"

"A-ani! Bukan maksudku seperti itu Yeol."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tau kau memiliki harapan padaku. Maafkan aku yang terlihat seperti mengabaikan perasaanmu Yeol. Hanya saja--"

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya terdiam saling mengunci pandangan masing-masing.

"Aku masih takut untuk semuanya. Kau selalu menyelamatkan ku dari bahaya Yeol. Tapi aku selalu membuatmu celaka."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu adalah sebuah celaka untukku Baek."

"Saat kejadian di gudang kampus yang membuat kepalamu terluka, di rumah sakit, dan saat di bus kemarin."

"Untuk kecelakaan bus, mungkin jika aku tidak memaksamu pergi, kita tidak akan mendapati celaka itu. Dan kau pun sudah menyelamatkanku dari ruang semu."

"Dan kau tau Baek? Sepertinya aku menyukai jika terus bersamamu. Itu sangat menantang." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Aisshh...kau pun terkadang sangat penakut Yeol!"

"Aku berjanji akan terus menjadi super hero untuk indigo Byun ku ini!"

 _Chup~_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengecup sekilas belahan bibir Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu cukup tertegun.

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuk hari-hari sebelumnya."

 _Chup~_

"Dan ini tanda terima kasihku untuk hari-hari berikutnya."

Chanyeol masih mematung dengan perasaannya yang sepertinya mulai terbang.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku yang penuh tantangan ini Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga kedua mata sipit itu menyipit lucu.

"Aku berjanji! Dan aku akan meminta bayaran lebih untuk hari kedepannya." Balas Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

"Jebal, jangan membuatku gemas Byun Baekhyun!"

"Apa yang salah--mmph..."

Baru saja ingin protes, namun bibir Baekhyun harus terbungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun terlingkar manis pada leher jenjang Chanyeol. Dan pada detik berikutnya Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh mungik itu hingga terbaring di sofa.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat tubuh besar itu menindihnya dan terus melumatnya.

"Eunghhh~" Lenguh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah bermain pada area lehernya.

Namja mungil ini terus mengangkat wajahnya dengan lenguhan sensualnya, membuat Chanyeol bebas menciptakan karya indahnya disana.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai mencari celah baju Baekhyun. Baru saja ia mengusap perut datar ini, aktifitasnya harus terhenti detik ini juga karena sebuah bel rumah Baekhyun yang berbunyi.

"Terkutuk mereka jika itu HunHan dan KaiSoo!" Umpat Chanyeol mulai beranjak dari posisinya.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang membuka pintu. Dan memang benar, itu adalah HunHan dan KaiSoo yang sudah tersenyum lebar pada keduanya.

"Maaf, kami tidak menerima tamu. Silahkan lain waktu saja. Bye..." Ketika Chanyeol ingin kembali menutup pintu, dengan cepat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Yak! Siapa kau? Bahkan tuan rumah hanya diam saja!" Gertak Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, Park Chanyeol calon suami Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menjabat tangan Luhan begitu saja.

"Omo...Baek, kau tidak sehat dan tidak aman tinggal dengan manusia ini. Lihatlah...tanda-tanda itu!" Celoteh Kai tertuju pada Leher Baekhyun yang terdapat jejak Chanyeol.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalian tidak bosan honeymoon di dalam rumah saja? Kami mengajak kalian ke kuil Jongmyo. Disana sedang ada acara." Jelas Sehun.

"Ku tendang bokongmu jika terus mengatakan honeymoon!" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah membaik bukan? Jadi ayo ikut kami!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kami ikut kalian." Pikir Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun ikut bersama HunHan dan KaiSoo yang mengajak mereka ke sebuah acara di kuil Jongmyo.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di tempat, mereka segera turun dari mobil yang di kemudi Sehun. Lalu mereka semua mulai berkeliling di halaman kuil Jongmyo yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Tercium bau dupa yang cukup menyengat di seluruh sudut kuil ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai terpisah dengan HunHan dan KaiSoo yang sibuk melihat aksesoris di luar sana. Sementara ChanBaek masuk ke dalam aula.

Baru saja memasuki aula, seseorang memberi sebuah gelang tali untuk mereka berdua.

"Ini adalah gelang doa. Pakailah, dan silahkan berdoa." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya.

"N-nde! Gamsahamnida..." Balas Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun saling memakai gelang pemberian wanita paruh baya tersebut, lalu mendekati tempat berdoa dengan dupa yang mereka pegang.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata untuk berdoa, baru beberapa detik dengan cukup fokus, tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti angin yang berlalu cepat di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, dan tidak ada apapun yang ia dapati. Namja mungil ini mencoba untuk fokus kembali pada doanya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa di balik punggungnya sangat hangat dan seperti ada seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Untuk kali ini Baekhyun tidak ingin menoleh kemana pun. Dirinya terus memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

"Baek..." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu tersentak terkejut.

"Eoh? Ya, aku baru saja selesai." Balas Baekhyun segera meletakan dupa tersebut lalu keluar aula bersama Chanyeol.

Sepanjang langkahnya, Baekhyun masih memperhatikan sekitar aula yang terlihat kosong dan sepi. Ya, karena hanya di luar yang ramai.

"Ini terlihat seperti gelang pasangan." Kekeh Chanyeol menatap gelangnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Semoga saja gelang doa ini dapat menjaga kita dari celaka." Ucap Baekhyun.

Pandangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah pintu sudut aula, ia merasakan seperti seseorang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu tersebut.

Merasa penasaran, langkah Baekhyun menuju pintu ruangan itu. Chanyeol mencoba menahannya, namun tetap saja Baekhyun terus melangkah ke ruangan tersebut. Mau tak mau Chanyeol pun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Tidak ada siapapun yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Hanya lilin-lilin, dan patung dewa-dewa.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya merasa seseorang terus mengintip dari ruangan ini."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita keluar Baek."

Walau masih penasaran, namun mau tak mau, Baekhyun ikut keluar bersama Chanyeol. Baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari ruangan itu, tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun berhenti ketika mendapati sebuah lonceng berbentuk bulat kecil menggelinding sepanjang lantai.

Arahan kedua mata Baekhyun terus mengikuti kemana lonceng itu menggelinding.

Namja mungil ini mulai melangkah mengikuti lonceng bulat tersebut yang menggelinding keluar aula.

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol menyadari kalau Baekhyun lagi-lagi berjalan meninggalkannya. Dengan segera Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika lonceng bulat itu juga terhenti tepat di sebuah halaman belakang kuil. Baekhyun mengambil lonceng itu dan memandangnya sejenak.

"Kenapa lonceng bulat ini menggelinding cukup jauh?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Lonceng apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Ini terjatuh dan menggelinding dari ruangan tadi."

Baekhyun memperhatikan halaman belakang kuil ini yang sepi.

 _Plungg~_

Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara seperti batu terjatuh ke dalam air.

Ya, dapat mereka lihat sebuah sumur yang tak jauh dari mereka. Perlahan keduanya mendekati sumur tersebut.

"Sumur ini cukup dalam." Ucap Chanyeol memperhatikan kedalaman sumur.

Baekhyun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan penglihatannya dalam sumur ini.

 _Pukk~_

"Waaa..." Kejut Chanyeol sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang hampir saja terjungkal jika saja Chanyeol tak memeganginya.

"Aigooo...hampir saja." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang yang sepertinya biksu dari kuil Jungmyo ini.

"Ah...mianhamnida~" Balas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kembalilah ke halaman depan. Karena pengunjung lain hanya menikmati acara disana."

"N-nde! Maafkan kami..."

Keduanya segera pergi meninggalkan tempat setelah membungkuk pada biksu tersebut.

Setelah beberapa benar-benar menjauh dari tempat tersebut, Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah belakang dan dirinya tak lagi mendapati sosok biksu itu.

"Yak! Kalian darimana saja eoh? Kami mencari kalian." Timpal Luhan menghampiri ChanBaek yang sudah berada di halaman depan kuil.

"Kami hanya masuk ke aula, lalu di beri gelang doa ini." Jelas Chanyeol membuat mereka semua tertuju pada gelang merah yang terikat di tangan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang memberi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seorang ahjuma di dalam aula. Mungkin penjaga aula kuil ini." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tak hanya itu, kami pun bertemu biksu di halaman belakang sana." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Jjinja? Ku pikir biksu disini sedang tidak ada di kuil." Pikir Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Ya, beberapa penjaga kuil mengatakan jika para biksu sedang tidak disini." Sambung Kai.

Seketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap dengan wajah bingung.

"Gelang doa itu seperti gelang pasangan untuk kalian." Sindir Luhan terkekeh.

"Bisakah kita mendapati itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalian harus masuk ke dalam aula dan berdoa setelah mendapat gelang ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak pikir, kedua pasang itu segera pergi menuju aula dan meninggalkan ChanBaek yang masih terdiam.

"Yeol, kau bisa melihat biksu itu bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan dia sangat mengejutkan kita bukan?"

Baekhyun merasa aneh, karena jika memang biksu itu semu, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat biksu itu dengan jelas.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah...ani! Mungkin ada beberapa biksu yang datang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua." Pikir Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, HunHan dan KaiSoo kembali menghampiri ChanBaek.

"Ckck itu pasti gelang yang kalian beli bukan?" Sindir Luhan.

"Ye?"

"Kami tidak menemukan siapapun di aula." Jelas Sehun.

"Mwo? Tidak ada seorang ahjuma?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu sangat sepi tidak ada orang di dalam." Jawab Kai.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyur nyeri memikirkan hal-hal aneh disini.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing saja." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali pulang." Ujar Chanyeol.

Hari sudah senja, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

Bahkan saat di rumah , Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan biksu, ahjuma aula, dan gelang merah yang sudah terikat di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol naik ke atas tempat tidur yang sudah berada Baekhyun.

"Yeol, apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh di kuil Jongmyo itu?"

"Kau memikirkan biksu dan ahjuma itu?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk jawabannya.

"Ahjuma itu mungkin sudah keluar dari aula saat dua pasang teman kita itu masuk ke aula."

"Jika mereka semu, bukankah hanya kau saja yang bisa melihat dan merasakannya Baek?"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berpikir kedua kalinya. Ya, jika Chanyeol melihatnya, mungkin memang biksu dan ahjuma itu nyata.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur. Bukankah kepalamu pusing?" Ujar Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua, lalu mendekap tubuh namja mungil itu.

"Jaljayo~"

 ***indigo Byun***


	17. Jongmyo Shrine Part 2

Chanyeol merasa sesuatu telah menindih tubuhnya di atas sana. Dengan setengah sadar, ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Ya, mungkin dia pikir Baekhyun tertidur di atas tubuhnya.

Namun semakin lama, ia merasa nafasnya menjadi cukup sesak. Dan tubuh Baekhyun semakin berat. Tak hanya itu, ia pun merasakan udara kamar mulai dingin.

"Hhhh~"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya sejenak ketika mendengar suara nafas seseorang. Tidak, suara itu bukan terdengar dari Baekhyun. Ia merasa suara ini milik seorang wanita.

Kedua mata besar itu langsung terbuka lebar dengan wajah tegang. Namun tak ada apapun yang ia dapati di kamar ini.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mulai tersadar saat tak mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya lagi.

"Baek, kau dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, namun tak ada balasan apapun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keran air dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol pun mencoba untuk memastikan kalau Baekhyun berada di dalam sana.

"Baek..." Chanyeol memanggil, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Namun tak ada Baekhyun disana. Dan keran air pun tidak berbunyi lagi.

Dengan rasa panik dan takut, Chanyeol segera menghubungi para sahabatnya.

"Jebal, ke rumah Baekhyun sekarang! Baekhyun menghilang."

 _"Tapi ini sudah malam."_

"Ya, aku tau ini sudah malam. Tapi kalian tidak membiarkan kami celaka bukan?"

 _"Baiklah."_

"Cepatlah..."

Tepat saat Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya, ia mendengar suara televisi yang menyala.

Dengan ragu ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Namja ini berharap jika Baekhyun berada disana.

Kosong.

Tidak ada Baekhyun di ruang tengah. Dan televisi itu masih menyala. Dengan segera Chanyeol mematikan televisi tersebut.

 _Kringg...kringg..._

Chanyeol tersentak cukup terkejut ketika mendengar suara lonceng yang terjatuh. Ia mencoba melihat dimana lonceng itu terjatuh.

Namja tinggi ini meraih lonceng bulat itu yang terjatuh di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Bukankah ini lonceng yang di temukan Baekhyun di kuil Jongmyo?"

Seketika dirinya tersadar jika pintu rumah terbuka entah sejak kapan.

"Baekhyun pasti pergi ke kuil itu." Pikir Chanyeol segera melangkah keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati gelang merah milik Baekhyun terlepas dan terjatuh.

"Yeol..." Seru Kai datang bersama yang lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu gelang doa?" Tanya Luhan beralih pada gelang merah yang di genggam Chanyeol.

"Ini milik Baekhyun yang terlepas. Dan sepertinya aku tau dia kemana."

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kuil Jongmyo."

"Mwo? Kenapa anak itu kesana? Bahkan ini tengah malam!" Gerutu Kai.

"Cepat kita kesana!" Pinta Chanyeol yang segera mengambil alih kemudi mobil milik Kai.

Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobil tersebut.

 _Skip time_

Baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menyadari jika dirinya berada di kuil Jongmyo.

 _Tukk...tukk..._

Dapat ia dengar suara ketukan kendi yang berasal dari aula. Namja mungil ini melangkah memasuki aula itu.

Masih terdengar suara ketukan, namun ia tidak tau siapa yang mengetuknya. Ruangan ini cukup gelap dengan pencahayaan yang hanya mengenakan lilin-lilin.

 _Gonggg~_

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak karena sangat terkejut dengan suara gong yang memekikkan telingannya. Dan itu berasal dari jam peringatan waktu memasukin tengah malam.

 _Shhhh~_

Seperti sebuah angin melesat cepat, hingga membuat semua lilin itu padam.

Baekhyun mencoba memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan aula ini yang tak ada seorang pun ia temukan.

Tak sengaja pandangan Baekhyun menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat. Entah siapa dia, karena ruangan ini sangat gelap.

"Permisi..." Baekhyun mencoba mengikuti langkah orang tersebut. Mungkin saja itu adalah biksu yang menepati kuil Jongmyo ini.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti tepat di halaman belakang. Dan dapat di lihat dengan jelas, seorang wanita berdiri di tepi sumur.

Jika di lihat dari ciri-cirinya, Baekhyun merasa itu adalah wanita yang memberinya gelang doa.

"Eoh? Dimana gelangku?" Baekhyun menyadari jika gelangnya sudah tak terikat di tangannya.

"Permisi, ahjuma..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Namja mungil ini membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ahjuma itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam sumur. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berlari mendekati sumur tersebut.

Dan anehnya air sumur itu masih terlihat tenang. Tidak ada ombakan air. Jika sesuatu terjatuh di dalam sana, seharusnya itu akan membuat suara dan ombakan air.

Ketika tubuh Baekhyun berbalik arah, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Tubuh mungil itu terjungkal ke belakang hingga terjatuh ke dalam sumur.

"Aaaaa..."

 _Byurrr~_

Tepat saat Chanyeol, HunHan dan KaiSoo tiba di kuil Jongmyo, Chanyeol mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia berlari mencari suara teriakan tersebut.

"Yak! Mau kemana?" Tanya Kai ikut berlari bersama yang lainnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke aula. Namun mereka tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Chanyeol berusaha memanggil dan terus memperhatikan setiap sudut aula.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengambil dupa, lalu melakukan doa. Para sahabatnya hanya terdiam bingung dengan keadaan yang mereka tidak mengerti.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terpejam dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikirannya.

'Yeol...'

Pendengaran Chanyeol menangkap suara Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang. Dan terlintas pada bayangannya terdapat air yang cukup dalam.

 _Kringg...kringg..._

Lonceng bulat itu terjatuh dari genggaman Chanyeol, lalu menggelinding ke suatu arah.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, lalu meletakan dupa tersebut.

Semuanya mengarah pada lonceng yang terus menggelinding itu. Merasa seperti deja vu, Chanyeol tau kemana lonceng itu menggelinding. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju halaman belakang.

"Tunggu Yeol..."

HunHan dan KaiSoo kembali mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang tergesa-gesa.

Ya, lagi dan lagi lonceng itu berhenti tepat di dinding sumur. Langkah Chanyeol mendekati sumur itu, lalu sejenak memperhatikan kedalam sumur.

Pandangannya mencari sesuatu di sekitar halaman ini.

"Kau mencari apa Yeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tali!"

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun di dalam sana!"

"Mwo?!" Keempat sahabatnya itu terkejut dengan kompak.

"Aku berdoa dan mendapat petunjuk keberadaan Baekhyun."

Kedua mata Chanyeol mendapati sebuah tali yang tak jauh dari jangakuannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil tali tersebut.

Tali itu ia ikat kuat pada pinggangnya.

"Tolong pegang ini dan selamatkan kami berdua." Pinta Chanyeol memberi tali panjang itu pada mereka berempat.

"K-kau akan masuk kesana?" Tanya Kai.

"Sekarang semuanya ada di tangan kalian. Jika kalian merasa pergerakan tali aneh, tariklah kuat. Jika 1 jam tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan pada tali, tarik saja."

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hati-hati Yeol!" Ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol pun segera melompat ke dalam sumur tersebut.

Baekhyun terus menahan nafasnya dari dalam sumur ini. Namun ia melihat sebuah lubang besar pada sumur.

"Tolong..."

Dapat ia dengar suara seseorang dari dalam lubang sana. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Semakin dalam dirinya masuk ke lubang seperti terowongan ini, air sumur tak lagi ia rasakan. Baekhyun pun dapat bernafas bebas.

"Tolong..."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan ternyata lubang ini memiliki cabang lorong. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak untuk memilih lorong yang tepat.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk memfokuskan pendengarannya.

Kedua mata sipit itu kembali terbuka ketika sudah mendapati lorong yang akan ia masuki.

Baekhyun terus merangkak menuju lorong sebelah kiri dan semakin masuk ke dalamnya. Lorong ini seperti goa yang sangat lembab dan dingin.

"Siapa di dalam? Apakah ada orang?" Seru Baekhyun.

"Tolong aku terjebak di dalam sini."

Mendapat sebuag respon, Baekhyun berusaha untuk mempercepat masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ahjuma, apa itu kau?" Baekhyun mendekati punggung wanita itu yang meringkuk.

Wanita itu menoleh dan cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ahjuma?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sadar jika diriku terjun ke dalam sumur neraka ini." Ucap ahjuma itu dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Karena ku lihat ahjuma melompat begitu saja. Dan ku pikir aku hanya berhalusinasi. Karena ahjuma seperti tertelan sumur begitu saja."

"Aku adalah penjaga aula baru di kuil ini. Dan entah kenapa setiap malam aku selalu mendapat bisikan."

"Bisikan?"

"Dia memintaku untuk melompat ke sumur ini."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Karena itu hanya sebuah bisikan."

"Ahjuma, apakah kau tau biksu kuil disini? Karena aku tak sengaja terjatuh ke dalam sumur saat mendapati seorang biksu yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku."

"Biksu?"

"Ya, biksu itu pernah ku lihat kemarin. Setelah ahjuma berikan gelang doa itu."

"Kau melihatnya?" Ahjuma itu terlihat penasaran.

"Ye?"

"Aku dengar dari penjaga lainnya di kuil ini, jika ada hantu biksu."

"Mwo?"

"Dia tidak jahat. Dia adalah biksu yang menjaga kuil ini."

"Ah...pantas saja, kemarin dia mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh berada disini. Dan aku tau alasannya sekarang."

"Ketahuilah, tidak ada yang berani menginjakan kaki ke halaman belakang kuil. Karena mereka meyakini jika sumur ini adalah sumur neraka."

"Bahkan ada beberapa penjaga yang hilang begitu saja. Banyak yang mencari, namun mereka seperti tertelan di sumur ini tanpa jejak."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar semua cerita mengerikan dari ahjuma itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar dari sumur ini." Ujar Baekhyun mulai menuntun ahjuma itu.

"Kau yakin kita bisa keluar dari sini? Karena mereka mengatakan tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari sumur ini."

"Kita harus yakin jika kita bisa keluar dari sini." Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

Perlahan mereka mulai merangkak keluar dari lorong sumur ini. Hingga langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendapati pintu lorong lainnya. Baekhyun pun tak ingat pintu lorong mana yang ia masuki pertama kali.

"Kenapa ini seperti labirin?" Pikir Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah dari salah satu lorong itu.

Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar dan wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang.

'Tolong selamatkan kami...' Batin Baekhyun ketika langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas.

 ***indigo Byun***


	18. Jongmyo Shrine Part 3

"Baek..."

Kegelisahan Baekhyun hilang ketika mendengar suara panggilan dari Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol berhasil masuk ke dalam lorong sumur dan terus mencoba mencari Baekhyun.

"Yeol aku disini!"

Dan ya, tak lama kemudian sosok Park Chanyeol datang menghampiri.

Keduanya saling tersenyum saat mereka kembali di pertemukan. Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun cukup erat.

"Aisshh...kau membuatku khawatir Baek!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui diriku disini?"

"Eoh? Bukankah ini ahjuma yang memberi gelang doa kita?" Chanyeol beralih pada ahjuma itu.

"Benar! Ahjuma ini terjebak dan aku mencoba untuk keluar bersama."

Tangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan gelang milik Baekhyun yang terlepas. Lalu ia mengikat kembali gelang tersebut pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Kau menemukan gelangku?"

"Ini terjatuh di depan pintu. Entah kenapa semenjak mengenakan gelang ini, aku merasa seperti dirimu Baek."

"Ye?"

"Aku dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka yang semu."

"Mwo?"

"Sepertinya memang itu karena gelang doa. Aku memberi kalian gelang itu karena untuk menjaga kalian. Dan mungkin kedua gelang itu seperti telepati untuk kalian. Sehingga salah satu dari kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama." Jelas ahjuma itu.

"Ahjuma benar! Bahkan aku sangat yakin jika Baekhyun berada di dalam sumur ini. Karena saat aku melakukan doa, doa itu seperti memberi petunjuk." Balas Chanyeol.

"Pakailah gelang itu. Semoga itu selalu menjaga kalian." Ujar ahjuma itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar." Chanyeol mulai memimpin jalan mereka. Ya, karena dia telah menandai setiap lorong yang telah ia lalui.

Ketika ingin menuju ke atas, mereka terhenti.

"Mereka yang di atas sana tidak akan bisa mengangkat kita sekaligus. Dan kemungkinan tali akan putus." Pikir Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu bawalah ahjuma ini ke atas Yeol." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Aku akan menunggumu disini."

 _Errrr~_

Tiba-tiba terdengar samar-samar suara raungan dari salah satu lorong sumur ini.

"Suara apa itu?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Cepat bawa ahjuma ini!" Baekhyun mulai panik.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuka ikatan tali pada pinggangnya.

Dan...

 _Sreettt~_

"Aaa...Yeol...!!"

Kaki Baekhyun tertarik begitu saja. Hingga dirinya kembali terhisap ke dalam lorong.

"Baek...!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengikat tali pada pinggang ahjuma itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus selamatkan Baekhyun. Di atas sana ada para temanku yang akan mengangkat ahjuma."

"Tapi..."

Chanyeol mulai menarik-narik tali agar HunHan dan KaiSoo mulai mengangkat tubuh ahjuma dari atas sana.

Merasa tali mulai tertarik ke atas, Chanyeol langsung merangkak cepat menuju lorong yang menghisap Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Talinya bergerak! Ayo cepat kita tarik."

HunHan dan KaiSoo langsung menarik tali tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa ini tidak begitu berat? Bukankah jika dua orang itu akan berat?" Pikir Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua terkejut saat mendapati seorang ahjuma yang mereka keluarkan dari dalam sumur.

"Omo...ahjuma, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Luhan.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuan kalian." Balas ahjuma itu mengatur pernafasannya.

"Dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Pikir Sehun.

"Teman kalian masih di dalam. Dan..."

Mereka menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan ahjuma yang terlihat khawatir.

"Yang bernama Baekhyun terhisap masuk ke dalam lorong sumur. Lalu pemuda tinggi itu kembali mencarinya."

"Mwo?! A-apakah mereka dalam bahaya?"

Mereka semua mulai terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita berdoa agar mereka baik-baik saja." Ahjuma itu melangkah masuk ke dalam aula.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari dalam sana?" Pikir Kai.

Keempat namja ini mengikuti langkah ahjuma yang sudah berdiri memegang dupa. Wanita paruh baya itu melakukan doa dengan sangat fokus.

"Ahjuma itu benar, mungkin kita harus berdoa untuk keselamatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua pun melakukan doa bersama.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing akibat terbentur sesuatu.

Samar-samar ia mendapati pemandangan halaman luas. Namja mungil ini berusaha bangun dari posisi terbaringnya.

Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan tempat sekitar yang tak asing.

"Bukankah ini halaman belakang kuil Jongmyo? Eoh? Sepertinya ini sebelum kuil terbangun." Gumamnya.

"Tolong..."

Seketika Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berlari dengan gusar.

"Yak! Lepaskan..."

Wanita itu terlihat memberontak kepada seorang pria yang menyeringai.

"Arrgghh..."

Pria itu melakukan hal keji pada wanita cantik yang mengerang kesakitan.

Ya, wanita itu telah di perkosa oleh pria cabul tersebut. Dirinya mendapat pelecehan seksual, yang membuatnya pasrah karena seluruh tenaganya telah habis.

Merasa sudah sangat puas, pria itu pergi meninggalkan wanita tersebut dengan pakaiannya yang tak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan beberapa bagian tubuh intimnya dapat terlihat. Wajah wanita itu pun penuh luka karena mendapat kekerasan hingga sudut bibir berdarah, dan wajah lebam.

"Hikss..." Ia menangis terisak tubuhnya bergetar dan terlihat sangat lemah.

Detik berikutnya wanita itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam sumur yang sudah tak asing untuk Baekhyun.

Namja mungil ini mendekati sumur tersebut. Dan mendapati tubuh wanita itu yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun, ketika lengan wanita itu tiba-tiba menariknya hingga ikut tenggelam bersamanya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari tangan wanita tersebut. Ia terus meronta pada kedalaman air.

Nafasnya mulai terasa sangat sesak. Pandangannya kabur, dan ia merasa dirinya menghirup air. Hingga tubuhnya tak lagi memberontak, tubuh mungil itu terlihat melemah.

 _Uhhuukkk~_

Chanyeol menghentikan pertolongan nafas buatannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah sadarkan diri.

Namja tinggi itu merasa tenaganya terkuras hingga dirinya terduduk mengatur nafas, saat melihat Baekhyun sudah tersadar.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Luhan.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan mereka semua. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk beranjak dengan bantuan Kai dan Sehun. Ia mendekati Chanyeol, lalu meraih tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Yeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maafkan aku karena menyusahkanmu. Membuatmu takut, khawatir, dan panik." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku takut karena mereka yang semu, kau salah Baek. Karena aku lebih takut jika melihatmu celaka, dan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

 **Flashback on#**

Chanyeol terus merangkak mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tak perduli dengan semua yang dapat mengalihkan dirinya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Baekhyun.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terus merangkak ke seluruh lorong sumur itu. Bahkan telapak tangan dan lututnya mulai mendapat goresan luka akibat terlalu lama merangkak.

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya bahkan mulai terasa dingin wajahnya pun pucat.

"Baek..." Chanyeol memeriksa pernafasan Baekhyun yang mulai melemah.

Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun pada punggungnya. Lalu ia mencoba keluar kembali dari lorong ini.

Sedangkan di luar sana, KaiSoo dan HunHan masih berdoa bersama ahjuma itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terus berdoa, hingga mereka mendengar suara teriakan Chanyeol. Walau samar-samar, mereka yakin itu adalah suara Chanyeol yang meminta pertolongan.

Dengan cepat, mereka berlari menuju sumur tua itu. Dan benar, suara Chanyeol terdengar jelas.

"Chanyeol-ah! Apa kau disana? Kami akan melempar tali ini ke bawah sana..." Pekik Luhan.

Kai dan Sehun mencari cara agar dapat melemparkan tali tersebut hingga tenggelam.

"Batu! Ikat batu pada tali." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Dengan segera Kai mengambil batu berukuran cukup besar, lalu mengikatnya pada tali.

Sehun langsung menjatuhkan batu itu ke dalam sumur tersebut.

 _Plungg~_

Chanyeol segera meraih tali itu lalu mengikat pada pinggangnya, HunHan dan KaiSoo segera menarik dengan kuat hingga berhasil keluar dari dalam sumur.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol untuk keluar dari sumur tersebut.

Tak tinggal diam, Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring lemah. Ia mencoba memberi nafas buatan dan terus memompa dada Baekhyun.

Dengan segala cara Chanyeol melakukan penyelamatan untuk Baekhyun. Hingga ia menggosokan tangannya agar terasa hangat, lalu menempelkannya pada kedua pipi Baekhyun yang dingin.

 **Flashback Off#**

"Syukurlah kalian selamat." Ucap ahjuma itu tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya doa kita di terima." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua..." Balas Baekhyun.

"Ahjuma, bisakah aku terus mengikat gelang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Pakailah untuk menjaga dirimu. Karena gelang itu adalah gelang doa." Jawab ahjuma itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau tidak lagi sendiri Baek. Karena aku akan merasakan apa yang terjadi padamu. Dan ingat, jangan lepaskan gelang doa ini." Celoteh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi indigo Byun, Yeol?" Sindir Kai.

"Kalian harus mencobanya. Ini sangat menantang!"

"Tidak. Terima kasih!" Dengan cepat Luhan membalas.

Bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah kejadian yang sangat ia takuti. Karena melihat kondisi Baekhyun, hampir saja namja mungil itu tak terselamatkan jika saja Chanyeol telat bertindak.

*indigo Byun*


	19. Trick Or Treat Part 1

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk mengikuti acara pesta haloween di kampus mereka.

Mereka masih berpikir kostum yang cocok untuk mereka kenakan malam nanti.

"Apakah HunHan dan KaiSoo sudah memiliki kostum?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada kabar dari mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang mencari di luar sana." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari keluar!" Seru Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Chanyeol, mereka pun menuju kesebuah toko aksesoris yang menjual pernak-pernik haloween.

Keduanya mulai asik melihat pernak-pernik tersebut.

"Keranjang permen disini sangat lucu. Ayo beli!" Seru Baekhyun mengambil 2 keranjang permen itu, lalu ia masukan pada troly yang di bawa Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin mengenakan kostum apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sejujurnya aku masih bingung. Mungkin vampir saja. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Joker sepertinya bagus untukku."

Selesai dengan beberapa belanjaan, mereka pun segera pulang karena tidak banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

Tiba di rumah, Baekhyun menyiapkan permen-permen itu untuk di masukan ke dalam dua keranjang miliknya dan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sibuk mencoba mengenakan kostum Joker yang ia beli.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Baek?" Chanyeol keluar dari kamar.

"Tembakan itu membuatku takut. Kau seperti mafia Yeol."

"Ya, hanya butuh make up untuk membuatnya menyeramkan."

"Kalau begitu aku rias wajahmu. Joker sangatlah mudah." Seru Baekhyun segera mengambil make up halloween yang ia beli.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa. Namja tinggi itu hanya terdiam saat Baekhyun mulai merias wajahnya.

Wajah Chanyeol mulai terlihat seperti topeng. Dan ketika Baekhyun ingin melukis bibir plum itu, Chanyeol menahannya.

"Jjakaman!"

"Wae? Tinggal satu langkah lagi ini akan selesai."

"Aisshh...kau tau? Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menciummu Baek. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku gemas hmm?"

 _Blush~_

Ya, wajah Baekhyun terlihat mulai merah padam karena ucapan Chanyeol yang membuat perutnya geli.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menerkam namja mungil di hadapannya ini, karena Baekhyun merias wajahnya dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap lugu.

 _Chup~_

Sekilas Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu cukup terkejut.

"Ok, lanjutkan riasanmu Baek..." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Aisshh..."

Selesai Baekhyun merias Chanyeol, ia segera menuju kamar untuk mengenakan kostumnya.

Dan ya, sekarang Chanyeol yang merias namja mungil itu.

"Aigooo...jika vampir sepertimu, aku rela di gigit dan di hisap." Goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

 _Drrrtt~_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar dan terlihat nama Kai disana.

 _"Kau sudah siap?"_

"Ya kami sudah siap. Cepatlah kesini sebelum make up kami luntur."

 _"Baiklah kami kesana."_

"Ok!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara klakson di luar sana. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun segera keluar menghampiri HunHan dan KaiSoo yang sudah menjemput.

 _Skip time_

Mereka semua terpesona dengan dekorasi pada hall milik kampus ini. Menurut mereka pesta halloween ini sangat sempurna, entah bagaimana caranya pihak kampus bisa mendekornya.

"Trick or treat! Berikan permen kalian. Lihatlah keranjangku hanya terdapat 5 permen saja." Pinta Kai pada ChanBaek.

Melihat wajah memohon seperti itu, membuat keduanya jengah. Dan ya, mereka membagikan beberapa permen untuk temannya ini.

"Ayo kita berfoto! Jangan lewatkan dekorasi yang bagus ini." Seru Luhan.

Mereka pun mengambil beberapa foto bersama dengan ponsel milik Luhan.

"Eoh? Tangan siapa ini?" Kejut Luhan saat memperhatikan satu foto yang berhasil ia ambil.

Merasa penasaran, yang lainnya mencoba untuk ikut melihat.

Terdapat sebuah tangan merangkul bahu Kai di belakang sana. Masing-masing dari mereka memperhatikan setiap tangan mereka yang tidak ada satu pun merangkulnya.

"Tangan siapa yang memegang bahuku?" Seketika Kai mulai ketakutan.

"Apakah ada orang yang tak sengaja menepuk bahumu?" Tebak Sehun.

"Tapi tidak ada siapapun di belakang Kai." Balas Kyungsoo yang memperbesar tampilan layar itu.

Baekhyun terdiam hingga ia mencoba untuk memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan hall ini. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lihat di ruangan ini, bahkan sosok di foto itu tak ada.

Sejujurnya dalam diam, Baekhyun melihat sebuah bayangan di balik punggung Kai. Entah penglihatannya yang salah atau tidak, Baekhyun seperti melihat sosok nenek pada foto itu. Dan kemungkinan tangan itu adalah tangan nenek tersebut. Karena tidak ingin menakuti temannya, Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Hapus foto itu! Aisshh...kenapa harus ada padaku?" Gerutu Kai.

"Tenanglah, mungkin ini memang tak sengaja ada yang menepukmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kai merampas ponsel Luhan, lalu menghapus foto tersebut. Ya, setidaknya itu akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ayo kita nikmati sajian disini!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua pun mulai berkeliling mencicipi beberapa makanan yang ada di pesta ini.

"Yeol, kau masih mengenakan gelang doa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang asik menikmati kue manis dan minumannya.

"Aku selalu mengenakannya, kecuali mandi." Chanyeol sedikit menggulung lengan bajunya, dan dapat Baekhyun lihat gelang merah itu terikat di tangan namja tinggi ini.

"Semoga itu masih berfungsi dengan baik." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ye?"

"Ani! Tolong ambilkan minuman untukku." Pinta Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol pergi melangkah menuju korner minuman.

"Selamat malam semuanya! Apakah kalian menikmati pesta ini? Aku senang melihat kostum-kostum yang unik dari kalian."

"Untuk lebih meriah lagi, mari teriakan trick or treat~"

Ya, itu adalah pemimpin acara pesta ini. Mendengar seruannya, semua orang tertuju dan mengikuti arahannya.

"Trick or treat~"

Dengan kompak, mereka semua berteriak. Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ya, baginya itu tidak terlalu penting.

Tepat saat seruan mereka semua, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu ruangan mati. Membuat mereka terbungkam. Namun detik berikutnya, mereka semua mulai berisik karena bertanya-tanya tentang lampu yang tiba-tiba mati.

Beruntung ada beberapa lampion sebagai pencahayaan ruangan ini walau sedikit redup.

"Baek..." Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Aaaa..."

Suara pekikan dari beberapa anak membuat suasana menjadi panik. Dan tak lama kemudian lampu kembali menyala.

"Baek! Yeol!"

ChanBaek menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang berlari menghampiri.

"K-Kai menghilang!" Ucap Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Mwo?!" Kejut ChanBaek.

"Tak hanya itu, beberapa teman kampus yang lainnya pun menghilang." Sambung Luhan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan suasana disini mulai panik dan salah satu dari mereka pun seperti mencari temannya. Dan juga pemimpin acara yang menghilang dari tempatnya, yang sebelumnya masih berdiri di panggung.

"Lu, lihat ponselmu." Pinta Baekhyun, lalu Luhan segera memberi ponselnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan namun Baekhyun masih sibuk mencari sesuatu pada ponsel tersebut.

"Apakah Kai benar-benar menghapus fotonya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, Dia menghapusnya begitu saja." Jawab Luhan.

"Tapi ini masih tersimpan."

"Mwo?!" Seketika mereka beralih pada layar persegi itu.

Dan ya, masih terdapat foto yang sebelumnya di hapus Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa itu kembali? Aku benar-benar melihatnya yang menghapus foto itu." Pikir Luhan.

Tiba-tiba lampu kembali mati. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengarahkan kamera ke sembarang sudut. Namja mungil ini mencoba untuk mengambil foto.

"Aaaa..."

Lagi dan lagi terdengar suara teriak dari mereka yang kembali menghilang dari tempat. Semakin lama, mereka yang ada di pesta ini semakin sedikit karena terus saja hilang entah kemana.

Lampu pun kembali menyala. Baekhyun memperhatikan foto yang ia ambil dari ponsel Luhan.

Dapat ia lihat sosok nenek dari sudut ruangan yang ia potret. Sosok nenek ini sama seperti foto Kai sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat di foto itu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Kalian tidak bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

Baekhyun kembali berpikir dengan gelang doa yang di pakai Chanyeol juga dirinya. Bukankah dengan gelang itu, Chanyeol juga bisa melihat?

Seketika Baekhyun mengingat ucapa ahjuma di kuil Jongmyo lalu. Ya, Chanyeol akan bisa merasakan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Gelang doa itu hanya berfungsi seperti telepati.

"Pesta ini sepertinya mendapat masalah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Masalah apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, karena ku pikir mereka yang menghilang adalah mereka yang berseru trick or treat."

"Kai melakukan itu ketika meminta permen padaku dan Chanyeol. Pemimpin acara yang meminta semuanya disini untuk berseru trick or treat hingga dia pun menghilang."

"Apakah diantara kalian ikut berseru seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap para sahabatnya ini.

"A-aku!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku tapi pelan."

HunHan dan Kyungsoo mulai terlihat ketakutan saat menyadari jika mereka berseru dengan kalimat itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Yeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak menatap Baekhyun yang mulai khawatir. Kemudian namja tinggi itu meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku atau pun kami semua, tolong jaga dirimu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya.

Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak dengan suasana ganjil seperti ini. Mereka semua melakukan hal sama seperti Kai, dan hanya dirinya yang tidak melakukan itu.

"Tolong jangan jauh dariku. Kalian harus disini!" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku takut Baek." Ucap Luhan.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Berteriaklah sekeras mungkin, aku akan berusaha mencari kalian." Baekhyun mulai terlihat sangat khawatir dengan para sahabatnya ini.

 _Deg~_

Jantung Baekhyun seperti berhenti berdetak ketika lampu kembali mati, bahkan semua lilin pun mati. Tidak ada pencahayaan di ruangan ini.

"Aaaaa..."

Kembali terdengar suara teriakan, membuat Baekhyun semakin tegang. Tangannya mencoba meraih para sahabatnya yang sebelummya ada di hadapannya, namun ia tak mendapati apapun. Kosong dan hampa.

"Yeol..."

"Luhan..."

"Sehun..."

"Kyung..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka semua. Hingga lilin-lilin kembali menyala, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Baekhyun tak mendapati satu pun orang disini.

Kosong dan sunyi.

Terdengar suara tawa yang entah berasal dari mana.

Baekhyun mencoba terus memutar pandangannya sekitar ruangan hall ini.

"Kalian dimana?!" Pekik Baekhyun namun hanya terdengar gema dari suaranya.

 _Dingg~_

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar dentingan piano yang berbunyi sendiri. Ia menoleh pada piano itu yang tak ada orang memainkannya.

 _Sshhh~_

"Hihihi..."

Pandangan Baekhyun langsung beralih kebelakang saat merasakan seseorang berlari cepat dengan sebuah kikikan tawanya.

Berbeda dengan suara tawa sebelumnya, kali ini Baekhyun merasa jika tawa tersebut milik seorang anak kecil. Sedangkan tawa sebelumnya terdengar seperti seorang nenek-nenek.

Namja mungil itu menyadari jika ponsel Luhan masih ia genggam. Ia mencoba untuk menyalakan lampu pada ponsel tersebut.

Langkahnya tertuju pada sebuah meja yang seperti ada seseorang di balik meja itu.

Semakin Baekhyun mendekati meja itu dengan lampu ponsel Luhan, sosok di meja itu semakin mengumpatkan diri.

Merasa mengerti, Baekhyun mematikan lampu ponsel itu, hingga perlahan sosok di balik meja itu tak lagi menjauhinya.

Dan ya, Baekhyun mendapati sosok anak kecil laki-laki yang meringkuk. Walau ragu, ia mencoba mendekati anak kecil tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut agar tidak membuatnya ketakutan.

Ingin sekali ia tertawa, karena seharusnya dirinya yang takut dengan anak kecil semu ini. Tapi ini kebalikannya.

"Gwaenchana! Aku tidak jahat. Ini hanya kostum saja. Kau mau permen? Aku punya banyak." Seru Baekhyun tersenyum.

Mendengar kata permen, membuat anak kecil itu menolehnya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun pun memberinya permen.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan?"

"Nenek itu jahat!"

"Nenek?"

"Dia tidak suka di ganggu. Dia tidak suka jika kami berteriak trick or treat."

Mendapat penjelasan anak kecil itu, Baekhyun terdiam dan mencerna semua yang terjadi disini. Ternyata tebakannya benar, orang yang menghilang adalah orang yang berseru kalimat itu.

"Dimana nenek itu? Bisakah kau menunjukannya padaku?"

Anak kecil itu kembali meringkuk ketakutan.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan bersamamu. Jika kau menunjukannya padaku, aku akan beri semu permen ini untukmu."

Baekhyun berharap bujukannya dapat meluluhan anak kecil ini. Untuk beberapa detik belum ada respon darinya.

Hingga senyum Baekhyun terangkat ketika anak itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, anak kecil itu melangkah lebih dulu. Baekhyun pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baek..."

Ya, dapat ia dengar suara pekikan dari suatu tempat.

Sepanjang langkahnya Baekhyun hanya dapat berdoa untuk keselamatan para sahabatnya.

 ***indigo Byun***


	20. Trick Or Treat Part 2

Baekhyun terus melangkah mengikuti anak kecil itu. Hingga pada sebuah lorong gelap, anak kecil itu kembali melangkah mendekati Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di balik kakinya.

Pandangan Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap sudut lorong sekitar. Ini benar-benar sangat gelap.

"Apakah nenek itu ada di lorong ini?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba menoleh pada anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kakinya. Namun anak kecil itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Hei anak kecil, kau dimana?" Kepala Baekhyun memutari pandangannya, tak ada satu orang pun yang dapati.

Namja mungil ini kembali menyalakan lampu ponsel milik Luhan. Ya, ini untuk pencahayaannya di lorong yang gelap tersebut.

"Yeol..."

"Kai..."

"Luhan..."

"Kyung..."

"Sehun..."

"Hei kalian dimana?"

Perlahan langkahnya menelusuri lorong gelap ini. Begitu banyak pintu ruangan disini.

 _Dug..dug.._

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara dobrakan salah satu pintu disini.

Langkahnya kembali ke arah pintu tersebut. Tangannya mulai meraih knop untuk segera ia buka.

 _Sshhh~_

Tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih ke arah luar lorong, seperti sebuah bayangan melesat cepat.

"Baek..."

Seketika Baekhyun mendengar teriakan semua temannya. Ya, suara mereka terdengar di sepanjang lorong ini.

Pendengarannya tidak begitu fokus karena begitu banyak suara teriakan yang memanggilnya.

"Apakah mereka semua terjebak di semua pintu ini?"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia mencoba membuka satu persatu pintu pada lorong ini.

 _Klek~_

Pandangan Baekhyun menangkap seorang nenek sedang menatap gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi goyang.

Tunggu.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membulat ketika menyadari jika gadis kecil itu adalah mayat yang di awetkan. Ya, itu terlihat dari kulit pucat dan matanya yang terpejam.

"Tenang saja, halmeoni akan membalas dendam kepada mereka yang meremehkanmu di pesta halloween lalu."

Tiba-tiba nenek itu menyeringai dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang terkejut. Dengan rasa takut, namja mungil ini segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Sepertinya nenek itu gila karena kematian cucunya." Pikir Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya.

Kemudian ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu lainnya.

 _Klek~_

Dapat ia lihat seorang nenek bersantai di sofa. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi tak hanya sekali.

Nenek itu beranjak dari duduknya, lalu mencoba untuk membuka pintu rumah.

"Trick or treat~"

Tiga orang anak kecil mengenakan kostum halloween yang telah menekan bel pintu dan berseru pada nenek tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian menggangu sekali? Aku sedang tidur!" Gertak nenek itu membuat ketiga anak tersebut merasa takut.

Namun detik kemudian nenek itu kembali tenang.

"Kalian mau permen?" Entah kenapa seringaian nenek itu membuat Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh.

Ketiga anak kecil itu yang salah satunya tak asing untuk Baekhyun. Ya, anak kecil laki-laki yang ia temukan di luar lalu. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan mengikuti nenek tersebut. Pintu rumah di kunci begitu saja oleh nenek itu yang segera pergi ke dapur.

Tak sengaja ketiga anak kecil itu menemukan mayat gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi goyang.

"Omo...kalian bertemu dengan cucuku? Ini makanlah permennya. Dan ajak main cucuku itu." Sang nenek memberi beberapa permen pada ketiga anak kecil tersebut.

"Apakah dia tertidur?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia tidur sangat lama, saat halloween lalu." Jawab nenek itu menumpangkan bahan bakar di sekeliling lantai. Dan di tangannya sudah terdapat korek api.

"Katakan trick or treat untuk terakhir kaliannya..." Nenek itu terkekeh, lalu menjatuhkan korek api yang ia nyalakan ke lantai yang sudah basah dengan bahan bakar.

 _Bushhh~_

Dapat di lihat dari pupil mata Baekhyun kobaran api yang besar membakar seluruh ruangan beserta mereka semua.

Baekhyun mulai berlari menuju pintu yang sebelumnya adalah jalan masuknya.

Namun pintu itu terkunci rapat. Bahkan berkali-kali ia coba untuk membukanya, pintu itu sulit ia buka.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun berteriak dan terus menggebrak pintu tersebut.

Udara di ruangan ini sangat sesak dan asap hitam sudah memenuhi atmosfir ruangan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesak walau dalam ruang semu ini.

Kobaran api semakin memakan seluruh isi ruangan ini, membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

"Park Chanyeol...!"

Park Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat ini. Ia merasa kepalanya cukup pusing, bahkan tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sangat gelap. Entah berada dimana namja ini.

Chanyeol mulai beranjak, lalu mencari jalan keluar. Dan ya, ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang terkunci.

"Baek..."

Namja tinggi ini berusah untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain dirinya.

Kepanikan dan ketakutan mulai ia rasakan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakinya untuk beberapa kali.

 _Brugh!_

Hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia berada di sebuah lorong gelap dengan banyak pintu sepanjang jalanya.

 _Dug...dug..._

Suara dobrakan pintu dapat ia dengar dari sebrang sana.

"Tolong..."

"Yeol..."

Seketika Chanyeol bingung mendengar semua orang yang meminta tolong dari balik pintu.

"Baek..."

"Sehun..."

"Kai..."

"Luhan..."

"Kyung..."

"Kalian dimana?"

Chanyeol sedikit berpekik untuk mendapat jawabannya.

Merasa bingung harus memilih pintu mana, tanpa berpikir lama Chanyeol mendobrak satu persatu pintu tersebut.

 _Brugh!_

Kosong.

 _Brugh!_

Sehun.

Ya, Chanyeol mendapati Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun mencoba untuk membangunkan temannya itu.

"Oh Sehun! Bangunlah..." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun hingga namja itu terbangun.

"Eoh? Yeol?"

"Cepat bantu aku cari yang lainnya."

Dengan segera mereka berdua mencoba mendobrak pintu selanjutnya.

 _Brugh!_

Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Dengan nafas lega, mereka mendapati keduanya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun-ah, aku serahkan pintu yang lainnya padamu. Cepat cari Kai. Aku akan mencari Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol kembali menelusuri setiap pintu.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendapati gelang merah terjatuh di depan pintu yang terkunci. Ya, dia yakin Baekhyun ada di dalam.

Baru saja ia akan mendobrak pintu di hadapannya, namun tindakannya terhenti saat merasakan sebuah pintu yang berada di belakangnya terbuka secara perlahan.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Perlahan ia mencoba menoleh ke belakang, pintu itu terbuka dan di dalam sana sangat gelap. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat dari ruangan tersebut.

Kedua matanya menyipit untuk mempertajam pandangannya ketika mulai melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Deg~_

Sebuah tangan berkuku sangat panjang keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Dengan panik, Chanyeol segera mendobrak pintu yang ia yakini jika di dalamnya terdapat Baekhyun.

Semakin lama, tangan itu semakin mendekati Chanyeol.

 _Grep!_

Tangan itu berhasil meraih leher Chanyeol. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan kuku panjang itu bergesekan dengan kulit lehernya. Sangat perih dan mungkin terjadi goresan luka.

 _Brugh!_

Pintu itu berhasil ia buka hingga tubuhnya terjungkal jatuh. Dan tak ada lagi tangan yang mencekiknya.

 _Uhhuukk~_

Chanyeol terbatuk untuk beberapa kali hingga ia mengatur pernafasannya akibat cekikan tadi.

Detik kemudian ia kembali beranjak dan mulai mencari Baekhyun pada ruangan gelap ini.

"Baek..."

Pandangan Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa melihat apapun disini. Tempat ini sangat gelap.

"Baek, kau mendengarku?"

 _Dukk!_

Tak sengaja Chanyeol merasa kakinya menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana.

Jantungnya kembali berdebar, entah apa yang ia sentuh dengan kakinya.

Baru saja kaki jenjang itu ingin melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba kakinya tertahan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Hhhh...siapapun tolong..."

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat ketika mendapati suara yang tak asing.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Chanyeol berusah meraih Baekhyun pada kegelapan ini.

"Yeol?"

"Ah...syukurlah aku menemukanmu."

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Aku sudah meminta Sehun untuk mencari yang lainnya."

"Bisakah kau bantu aku? Entah kenapa energiku terkuras habis."

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol mulai menggendong tubuh mungil itu pada punggungnya. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan.

Dapat mereka lihat semua pintu sudah terbuka. Namun ia tidak mendapati orang-orang yang terjebak.

Merasa suasana kembali aneh, Chanyeol mulai berlari menuju ruang hall.

Dan ya, keduanya bernafas lega ketika mendapati mereka semua yang sudah kembali ke ruang hall.

"Yeol! Baek!" Seru HunHan dan KaiSoo menghampiri Chanyeol yang menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya merasa sedikit pusing saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun pun mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang ia lihat di ruang dan waktu semu.

"Dan maaf Lu, ponselmu terjatuh entah kemana." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Biarkan itu! Ponsel itu akan membuatku takut jika mengingatnya." Balas Luhan.

Mereka semua pun di pulangkan dan mengakhiri acara pesta halloween ini. Karena pihak kampus merasa ada keanehan pada pesta ini. Dan merasa cukup mengancam, pihak kampus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

ChanBaek, KaiSoo dan HunHan segera kembali pulang dengan Sehun yang mengemudi.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di rumah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera melepas kostum dan membersihkan make up halloween mereka.

Ketika keduanya sudah mengenakan piyama masing-masing, mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

"Berikan tanganmu Baek." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Ye?"

Merasa gemas, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, lalu mengikat kembali gelang merah yang terlepas darinya.

"Eoh? Aku tidak sadar jika gelang ini terlepas. Gomawo..."

"Sepertinya gelang doa ini memang berfungsi untukku Baek. Aku selalu berhasil menemukanmu dan merasakan keberadaanmu yang menghilang."

"Ketahuilah, saat kalian semua tiba-tiba menghilang dariku, aku benar-benar sangat takut dan panik. Karena hanya aku yang berada di hall. Aku takut jika sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada kalian semua."

Chanyeol menyematkan jemarinya pada jemari lentik Baekhyun, lalu mengecup punggung tangan mungil itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjadi penyelamat untukmu Baek. Walau dalam celaka seperti apapun, kita tetap di pertemukan kembali."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol yang selalu menenangkan dirinya.

"Besok eomma akan pulang. Dan kau pun akan kembali pulang ke rumahmu. Ah...sepertinya aku akan merasaka kesepian." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Haruskah aku meminta izin pada calon mertua untuk terus menginap?" Bisik Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Tidak! Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Terkadang kau lebih menakutkan dari pada mereka yang semu."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat respon lucu dari Baekhyun.

"Gurae, ayo tidur! Jaljayo~" Tubuh yang lebih besar itu mendekap tubuh mungil dengan erat. Dan keduanya mulai tertidur lelap.

 ***indigo Byun***


	21. 333 Shibuya Part 1

Untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, ChanBaek, HunHan, dan KaiSoo akan tinggal di Jepang karena percobaan magang di sebuah perusahaan daerah Shibuya.

"Bisakah ini menjadi pekerjaan sekaligus liburan?" Sehun berharap.

"Itu bisa! Jika kita memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik." Balas Luhan.

Mereka segera menuju hotel penginapan yang sudah di urus oleh kampus. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar masing-masing, ketiga pasang ini langsung mencari pintu kamar mereka.

"Beruntung kita bisa nego untuk kamar." Bisik Kai terkekeh selama mereka di lift.

"Ckck aku tau pikiranmu!" Umpat Kyungsoo.

 _Ting~_

Lift berhenti dan kembali terbuka, lalu mereka pun segera keluar. Sepanjang lorong, mereka terus memperhatikan nomor kamar.

"Ah...disana!" Seru Luhan.

Dan ya, masing-masing dari mereka memasuki kamar. HunHan dan Kai dengan kamar bersebelahan, sedangkan ChanBaek di sebrang mereka.

"Selamat menikmati honeymoon kita~" Kai menahan tawanya dan detik itu juga sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepalanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang perbuat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus menarik koper hingga tiba di kamar mereka.

Baekhyun segera merapihkan barang-barangnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk berkeliling setiap interior di kamar hotel ini.

"Kamar hotel ini cukup besar. Semoga ini membuat kita nyaman." Celoteh Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Cepat rapihkan barang-barangmu. Aku ingin mandi." Ujar Baekhyun mengambil handuknya.

"Kita bisa mandi bersama bukan?" Goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung berlari ketakutan menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat namja mungil itu bertingkah lucu.

Park Chanyeol segera merapihkan semua barang-barangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

"Apakah ada cctv disini?" Pikirnya mencari kamera tersembunyi di setiap sudut atap langit, namun tidak ada satu pun yang ia temukan.

 _Shhhh~_

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang tepatnya arah pintu, saat ia merasa seperti hembusan angin yang melintas cepat.

"Baek?" Ia mencoba memastikan jika itu adalah Baekhyun.

 _Grep!_

Ia merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan.

"Ada apa Yeol?"

"Omo!" Chanyeol melonjak terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Aissh...kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Aku bukan hantu!"

"Aigooo...jika hantunya sepertimu, aku mau terus di gentayangin olehmu." Kekeh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mandilah agar otakmu bersih!" Timpal Baekhyun, mau tak mau Chanyeol pun menuju kamar mandi.

 _Dug...dug..._

Baru saja Baekhyun berbaring di atas tempat tidur, ia mendengar suara ketukan di atap langit. Semakin lama, suara itu cukup gaduh dan seperti menuju arah pintu.

"..." Ya, entah kenapa suara kegaduhan itu berhenti seperti menghilang di balik pintu.

 _Knock...knock..._

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu terketuk dari luar. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu melangkah mendekati pintu.

Ketika pintu berhasil ia buka, tak ada siapapun di balik pintu tersebut. Dan lorong hotel ini masih terlihat sepi, tidak ada yang lewat seorang pun.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kembali dan segera masuk ke kamar.

"Omo!" Namja mungil ini terkejut tepat saat berbalik arah dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada di belakangnya dengan rambut setengah basah, dan masih bertelanjang dada.

"Kenapa membuka pintu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"A-ani! Kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Tidakkah kau mencium aroma segar dariku?"

"Ckck cepat pakai piyamamu Yeol."

Namja mungil itu kembali melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Chanyeol pun mengikuti langkahnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bersandar di tempat tidur, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang belum mengenakan baju piyamanya. Hanya sebuah boxer hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai piyamamu?"

"Wae? Kau malu melihat tubuh atletis ini?"

"Aisshh...menyesal aku bertanya!"

Chanyeol semakin mendekati jaraknya dengan Baekhyun yang mulai memainkan ponselnya.

"Baek..."

"Hmmm, ada apa?" Baekhyun masih belum menoleh.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

"Ok, ada apa Park Chanyeol hmm?" Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini masih jam 9 malam, sepertinya belum. Wae?"

"Baek..."

"Kau kenapa Yeol? Wajahmu terlihat ragu."

"Bisakah aku mencintaimu malam ini?"

"Ye?"

 _Chup~_

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu meraup bibir tipis itu.

"Eummpphh~" Baekhyun mulai melenguh saat Chanyeol menyapu belahan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Jemari Chanyeol mulai melepaskan semua kancing piyama yang di kenakan Baekhyun. Piyama itu turun begitu saja dari tubuh mungil ini.

 _Bugh!_

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terbaring, lalu tubuh besarnya menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil di bawahnya. Ciuman itu beralih pada leher mulus milik Baekhyun. Ia menyesap setiap permukaan kulit leher itu, dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Asshh Yeolhhh~" Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang saat Chanyeol mulai mengulum nipple miliknya, bahkan menghisap kuat.

Ketika berhasil menikmati kedua nipple itu, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Senyumannya terangkat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sensual.

"Baek, bisakah aku memberi cinta lebih?" Bisik Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun yang hanya membalas sebuah anggukan.

Merasa mendapat rambu hijau, Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu. Lalu ia membuka semua pakaian bawah yang mereka kenakan, hingga berakhir naked.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap lembut paha dalam Baekhyun yang mulus.

"Hhhh~"

"Aku bahkan belum memasukannya." Kekeh Chanyeol merasa gemas pada Baekhyun yang sudah melenguh.

"Ckck tanganmu nakal nghh~" Baekhyun mulai merasakan pergesekan milik Chanyeol di bawah sana.

"Tahan Baek, ini akan sedikit sakit."

Namja mungil itu mulai berdebar saat mendapat peringatan dari Chanyeol yang sudah mengarahkan kepemilikannya pada hole rapat itu.

"Argh!" Erang Baekhyun saat milik Chanyeol mulai masuk di bawah sana.

"Hhhh ini sempit Baek nghh~" Chanyeol berusaha menekan itu semakin dalam.

"Arrrghhh..." Baekhyun merasa seperti benda tumpul masuk ke dalam bawah sana.

Chanyeol mulai menindih kembali tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Detik berikutnya, ia mencoba menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya, saat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang mulai ia dapati.

"Jangan di tahan Baek..."

"Nghhh Yeolhhh~"

"Ya seperti itu. Aku menyukaimu yang menyebut namaku." Chanyeol terus menggerakan pinggulnya bahkan sedikit menghentak untuk memperdalam permainannya.

"Lebih cepat Yeolhh ahhh..." Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua pahanya untuk mempermudah pergerakan Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu kembali mencumbu leher Baekhyun yang telah membekas tanda-tanda indah disana.

Perasaan Baekhyun semakin membuncah dengan permainan panas yang di lakukan Chanyeol padanya. Suara pergesekan kulit memenuhi atmosfir dalam kamar ini.

"Ahh...ahh..." Tubuh mungil itu ikut terhentak ketika Chanyeol terus menghentakannya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang membalas tatapnya dengan teduh.

"Yahh inihh sangat ouhh nikmat nghh~" Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menjawab membuat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terus menikmati permainan tersebut, hingga Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu berkedut di bawah sana.

"Ahhh..." Lenguh Chanyeol saat berhasil menembakan cairannya ke dalam sana.

Tubuh besar itu jatuh menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

"Permisi, bisakah kau pindah?" Sindir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dengan posisinya.

"Omo...mianhae." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil itu tanpa melepaskan miliknya di dalam sana. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada curuk leher Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak melepaskannya?"

"Dia masih nyaman di dalam sana."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol." Bisik Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan, membuat Chanyeol mencoba menatap wajah diatas sana.

Namja tinggi ini tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di leher Baekhyun yang terus mengusap surainya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol mengecup leher itu.

 _Dug...dug..._

Seketika keduanya mematung ketika merasakan ketukan di balik tempat tidur.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, untuk memastikan sesuatu di kolong tempat tidur itu, namun tangan kekar Chanyeol masih tidak membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun terlepas darinya.

"Biarkan itu. Aku tidak ingin malam indah ini terganggu oleh mereka." Chanyeol berbisik dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

Baekhyun pun terdiam dan menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba untuk tidak teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang mengganjal di kamar ini.

"Gurae, ayo tidur..."

Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata dan mencoba segera tidur.

 ***Indigo Byun***


	22. 333 Shibuya Part 2

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa kantuk. Perlahan pandangannya mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri terdiam memandang pemandangan di luar jendela.

Namja tinggi ini tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak dari tidurnya. Langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun yang belum bergeming.

 _Grep!_

Tubuh mungil itu di peluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol bersandar pada bahu milik Baekhyun.

"Ku pikir kau belum bangun. Kalau begitu aku mandi, morning Baekie..." Chanyeol mengecup kilas tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu segera menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali keluar dari kamar mandi setelah dirinya selesai membersihkan diri.

 _Klek~_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan mendapati Baekhyun yang entah darimana.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sudah rapih.

"Aissh...tentu saja. Bahkan kau tidak ingat aku memelukmu tadi?"

"Memelukku? Kapan? Aku baru saja kembali ke kamar."

"Ye?"

"Karena aku melihatmu masih tertidur, aku keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo."

Seketika Chanyeol terdiam dan mengingat dirinya yang memeluk tubuh mungil itu saat ia terbangun.

"Apakah ada terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol mulai tegang.

"L-lalu siapa yang ku peluk tadi?"

"Mwo?"

"Saat aku bangun, ku pikir kau sudah bangun lebih dulu dan asik menikmati pemandangan. Lalu aku memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tidak bergeming sedikit pun."

"Mungkin kau masih mengigau Yeol."

"Ani! Aku benar-benar sadar."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Sejak awal menempati kamar hotel ini, sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal disini.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sangat lapar! Ayo cari makan..." Chanyeol merangkul tubuh mungil itu untuk keluar kamar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Baek." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kau takut eoh?" Sindir Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Ckck ani! Hanya saja aku tidak mau memeluk sosok lain selain dirimu." Goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cukup jengah.

Ketika keduanya keluar dari ruangan, tepat saat itu juga keempat temannya pun keluar.

"Bagaimana honeymoon kalian?" Sindir Kai pada ChanBaek.

"Apa?" Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

"Ckck jangan pura-pura bodoh Park Chanyeol!" Timpal Sehun.

"Aissh...kenapa kalian berisik sekali!" Gertak Baekhyun membuat yang lainnya terbungkam.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mau sarapan di luar." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ok ayo sarapan bersama." Seru Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun segera keluar hotel dan mencari sarapan bersama.

"Apakah kamar kalian nyaman?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka asik menikmati sarapan.

"Nyaman! Wae? Kau tidak merasa nyaman dengan kamarmu?" Sehun bertanya kembali.

Baekhyun mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. Ia masih tidak mengerti, terkadang Chanyeol dapat merasakan dan melihat sama seperti yang dialaminya. Namun pada waktu tertentu Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat bahkan merasakan hal-hal semu.

"Baek, gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan menyadari lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah...gwaenchana! Bukankah besok kita sudah mulai pergi bekerja?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya hari ini kita harus menyiapkan segalanya." Balas Kyungsoo.

Selesai menghabiskan waktu di luar mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya, sementara Baekhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur memperhatikan namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan beberapa kertasnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap bekerja Yeol." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Aku harus rajin bekerja untuk masa depan kita."

Walau itu terdengar seperti lelucon, namun ucapan Chanyeol cukup membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Masa depan kita?" Kali ini Baekhyun mulai menggoda namja tinggi itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun begitu saja, hingga tubuh mungil itu terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengunci tubuh mungil yang berada di bawahnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat menampakan smirk dan tatapan nakal.

"Kau mau menggodaku hmm?" Chanyeol menatap lekat, bahkan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"A-apa? Aku hanya bertanya." Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu sangat lucu jika merah seperti ini." Chanyeol terkekeh mendapati wajah mungil itu mulai merah.

Perlahan Chanyeol semakin mendekati wajah Baekhyun hingga kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Pandangan keduanya mulai teduh dan tertuju pada benda kenyal yang menjadi favorit mereka.

 _Grep!_

Hanya sedikit lagi untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, namun itu harus terhenti ketika keduanya merasakan kaki mereka seperti tercengkram oleh tangan seseorang di bawah sana.

Beberapa detik, keduanya saling menatap bingung. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegap, lalu memastikan kakinya di bawah sana.

Tidak ada apapun yang menahan kakinya. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih terbaring.

"Kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ya, ada yang menahan kakiku."

Merasa penasaran, Chanyeol mencoba untuk melihat kolong tempat tidur. Walau ada perasaan berdebar dan sedikit takut, namun ia harus memastikan keadaan di bawah tempat tidur ini.

Kosong. Tidak ada apapun di bawah tempat tidur.

"Tidak ada apapun di bawah Baek." Ucap Chanyeol kembali beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Yeol, aku masih tak mengerti."

"Ye?"

"Terkadang kau dapat merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Terkadang juga kau sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun."

"Aku pun tidak tau Baek. Sejak awal masuk ke kamar hotel ini, seperti ada yang mengawasiku."

"Kenapa mereka ikut mengganggumu eoh? Apakah kau melakukan kesalahan disini?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak. Kita selalu bersama bukan? Tidak ada yang ku lakukan."

Perdebatan mereka seketika terhenti saat keduanya mendengar sesuatu di dalam kamar mandi. Itu terdengar seperti shower yang menyala dan suara senandung seseorang, tidak! Mungkin lebih tepatnya suara lenguhan dan desahan. Pandangan mereka mulai tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi.

"Akan ku lihat itu." Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu melangkah mendekati kamar mandi.

"Kita lihat bersama." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, dan menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi.

 _Klek~_

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, keduanya mulai masuk ke dalam sana. Entah kenapa suara itu menghilang, namun shower tetap menyala. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar mandi ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, lalu mencoba untuk mematikan shower tersebut.

 _Brakkk~_

Pintu terbanting dan tertutup rapat, membuat Chanyeol sangat terkejut.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol tak lagi mendapati Baekhyun yang sebelumnya bersamanya.

"Yeol!"

Terdengar suara Baekhyun di luar sana. Chanyeol segera mendekati pintu. Namun ini terkunci rapat.

"Baek, kau di luar sana?" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Seketika lampu kamar berkedip dan mulai meredup. Baekhyun mulai terlihat panik dengan keadaan kamar ini.

Pandangannya terus menelusuri seluruh sudut kamar, dan tak sengaja ia mendapati sebuah bayangan samar-samar di sudut tempat tidur.

Namun detik berikutnya bayangan itu hilang dari tempatnya. Baekhyun mulai mencari bayangan tersebut pada sudut lainnya. Kamar ini sangat gelap, pandangannya tidak jelas untuk menangkap penglihatannya.

Ia mencoba berjalan pelan mencari senter lampu di laci meja.

 _Bugh!_

Tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja, ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya.

 _Klekk~_

Perlahan pintu kamar terbuka, dan samar-samar ia menangkap sosok bayangan seperti seorang wanita berambut sangat panjang terurai ke lantai yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Baekhyun merasa tenaganya semakin habis ketika wanita itu semakin mendekatinya. Ia pun merasakan seperti energi negatif pada wanita itu yang menguras energi positif miliknya. Hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun mulai terbuka perlahan. Pandangannya masih kabur.

"Nghhh~"

"Aahh..."

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara desahan dari seseorang. Ia pun mencoba beranjak dan mencari sumber suara.

Tepat di hadapannya, ia tak percaya dengan pemandangan ini. Ya, dapat ia lihat seorang wanita cantik sedang di setubuhi oleh seorang pria. Dan ada satu pria yang menunggu dengan merekam adegan panas ini.

Tubuh pada wanita itu terlihat banyak tanda memar. Ia terlihat menangis merasa kesakitan karena pria itu terus menghantam tubuhnya.

Ketik pria tersebut merasa puas dengan permainannya, wanita itu mengatur nafasnya yang terengah dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Namun tak hanya sampai disini, pria satunya mulai menyetubuhi wanita itu kembali tanpa memberinya waktu istirahat.

"Arrgghh..."

"Ahhh...ahh..."

"Salahkan keluargamu yang tak mampu membayar hutang."

"Dan mereka menjadikanmu jalang untuk kami. Arrghhh kau sungguh nikmat."

Wanita itu terus menangis terisak di sela lenguhan dan desahannya. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras dengan perlakuan menjijikan kedua pria tersebut.

"Ku mohon nghh hentikan."

"Sebentar lagi sayanghhh..."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa menderitanya wanita itu yang di perlakukan seperti binatang.

Entah kenapa pandangan wanita itu seperti menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan matanya yang sembab dan tubuhnya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Detik kemudian, wanita itu mulai tak sadarkan diri. Permainan pria itu terhenti dan merasakan wanita di bawahnya tak ada respon lagi.

"Dia mati?" Kedua pria tersebut mengangkat tubuh wanita tak berdaya itu menuju kamar mandi.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, hingga tak lama kemudian salah satu pria itu kembali keluar dari kamar mandi.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat pria itu melihatnya.

"K-kau melihatku?" Baekhyun mulai panik ketika pria itu mendekatinya dengan tatapan lapar.

Tanpa menjawab, pria itu tiba-tiba mengangkat Baekhyun dan membanting tubuh mungil itu di atas tempat tidur.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

"Park Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mulai sadarkan diri dengan nafas terengah, saat menyadari jika dirinya terendam pada bathup ini. Entah bagaimana bisa dirinya terendam seperti ini, karena yang ia ingat sebelumnya, jika kakinya di tarik oleh seseorang hingga kepalanya terbentur lantai.

Namja tinggi ini beranjak dari bathup.

"Park Chanyeol..."

Teriakan Baekhyun membuatnya beralih pada suara tersebut. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju pintu.

"Baek..." Chanyeol berusaha membuka pintu yang masih terkunci rapat.

Ketika pintu berhasil di buka, baru saja Chanyeol akan melangkah, tiba-tiba kakinya tertahan bahkan tubuhnya mulai di tarik cukup kuat.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan merasa mendengar panggilan Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pria cabul itu.

Namja mungil ini menendang bagian milik pria itu hingga mengerang kesakitan. Dan ya, Baekhyun berhasil terlepas dari pria itu.

Saat dirinya ingin turun dari tempat tidur, tiba-tiba pria itu kembali menahannya. Tak mau kalah, Baekhyun mencoba memberontak hingga dirinya kembali terlepas dan terjatuh. Keningnya terbentur lantai cukup kuat, dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Argh..." Baekhyun mengerang merasa keningnya terasa berdenyut.

Kedua matanya kembali terbuka dan memperhatikan keadaan kamar ini.

Kamar ini terlihat kembali tenang dan lampu yang sudah menyala. Ia pun mencoba beranjak berdiri.

"Yeol..."

Baekhyun mencari namja tinggi itu yang belum ia temukan. Hingga ia menyadari jika terakhir kalinya, mereka terpisah di kamar mandi.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Yeol, kau di dalam sana?" Baekhyun mencoba menggebrak pintu yang terkunci.

Dan seperti ada yang membukanya dari dalam sana, pintu ini berhasil Baekhyun buka.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, ketika mendapati tubuh Chanyeol yang terendam di sebuah bathup.

"Yeol..."

Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat wajah Chanyeol yang terendam air.

"Yeol bangunlah..." Tangan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol yang belum sadarkan diri.

Dan ya, namja mungil itu memberi nafas buatan untuk Chanyeol. Ia terus memberi nafas buatan hingga pada detik berikutnya, Chanyeol tersadar.

 _Uhhukk~_

Air yang masuk kembali di muntahkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Ya, ia merasa panik dan takut dengan kejadian ini.

"Maafkan aku Baek, seharusnya aku tidak melepaskan tanganmu."

"Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan Yeol."

Namja tinggi itu pun segera beranjak dari bathup. Tubuhnya sangat basah. Baekhyun mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Aku masuk ke dalam ruang semu lagi Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin kau ikut masuk dalam ruang dan waktu semu." Baekhyun sibuk mengerikan rambut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam menatap namja tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau pun ikut celaka."

"Tapi Baek, jika aku harus memilih, aku ingin selalu ikut bersamamu walau pada ruang dan waktu semu. Jika kau celaka, mari celaka bersama. Tapi aku tetap mencoba menjadi hero untukmu."

 _Chup~_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencium bibir plum milik Chanyeol dan sedikit melumatnya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membalas lumatan itu, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu di luar sana.

Mau tak mau, mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Walau ragu, Baekhyun tetap membuka pintu tersebut.

"Maaf menggangu, apakah ada kendala pada kamar ini? Karena sepertinya terjadi pemadaman pada lampu kamar ini."

Keduanya menghembuskan nafas lega, karena yang datang adalah seorang pelayan hotel.

"Bisakah kami pindah kamar?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun meminta untuk pindah kamar bersama Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi kalian tidak bisa pindah sekarang. Mungkin besok."

"Itu tidak masalah." Balas Baekhyun.

"Apakah sebelumnya terjadi sesuatu di kamar 333 ini?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya membuat pelayan itu terdiam sejenak.

"Beberapa tahun lalu petugas hotel menemukan mayat wanita yang bunuh diri di kamar mandi."

"Bunuh diri?"

"Ya, tubuhnya terendam di bathup. Dan sejak kejadian itu, beberapa pengunjung mengalami keanehan di kamar ini."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan pelayan hotel yang beruntungnya berasal dari Korea.

"Kami pun merasa tidak nyaman di kamar ini. Jadi kami ingin pindah kamar. Tolong sediakan kamar untuk kami." Balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta pada petugas hotel lainnya. Selamat malam." Pelayan hotel itu meninggalkan tempat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Jadi kedua pria itu merendamkan tubuh wanita itu ke bathup hingga terlihat seperti buhuh diri?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ye?" Chanyeol masih tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku melihat dua orang pria menyetubuhi seorang wanita hingga mati. Keluarganya terlilit hutang hingga mereka menjual anaknya kedua pria itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ah, jadi maka dari itu aku berakhir terendam di bathup tadi?" Pikir Chanyeol mulai memahami.

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka jika melihat kita melakukan itu." Tebak Baekhyun.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Itu..."

"Itu?"

"Aisshh...sudahlah lupakan saja! Aku lelah." Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kesal, lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur begitu saja.

"Aigooo...kau marah eoh?" Chanyeol mulai mendekap tubuh mungil itu yang membelakanginya.

"Menjauhlah!"

"Wae? Maafkan aku Baek."

Baekhyun kembali berbalik badan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang dia tidak suka jika melihat dua orang melakukan cinta."

Ada rasa geli mendengar kalimat akhir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Ah...aku mengerti sekarang! Biarkan saja!" Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun cukup erat.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika dia menghantuimu lagi!

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa denganmu sekarang. Dia tidak akan cemburu hanya karena aku memelukmu."

"Aisshh terserah padamu saja!"

 ***indigo Byun***


	23. Red Kimono

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai merasa tenang karena mereka sudah pindah ke kamar lain yang lebih nyaman.

Hari ini mereka akan menuju sebuah perusahaan bersama HunHan dan KaiSoo.

"Kenapa kalian pindah kamar?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sebuah berada di sebuah bus.

"Jika kalian penasaran, kalian bisa pindah ke kamar 333 itu." Usul Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Ckck pasti ada yang aneh dengan kamar itu. Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan mulai penasaran.

"Kau akan ketakutan jika kami ceritakan. Lebih baik kalian tidak mendengar cerita kami." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Ok, apapun yang terjadi pada kalian di kamar itu, semoga kamar baru kalian tidak ada yang menganggu selama kalian honeymoon." Balas Kai sedikit berbisik.

Tiba di halte dekat perusahaan, mereka segera turun dan sedikit berjalan beberapa meter.

Mereka semua terdiam sejenak memperhatikan gedung perusahaan yang cukup besar itu.

Setelah mendapat izin masuk dari resepsionis, mereka segera mencari kepala perusahaan ini.

"Selamat datang..." Sambut seorang pria paruh baya ketika mendapati mereka berenam.

"Annyeong haseyo~"

Ketika mendapat arahan dari kepala perusahaan itu, masing-masing dari mereka segera mengambil pekerjaan yang telah di tunjukan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada di bagian marketing, Sehun dan Kai berada di bagian produksi, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada bagian pengecekan barang.

Sekarang ini mereka berada sebuah perusahaan cokelat di daerah Shibuya.

"Bisakah kau cek bahan yang masuk di parkiran basement? Disana ada mobil yang membawa bahan mentah." Salah satu atasan dari perusahaan ini meminta pada Baekhyun yang sibuk cek barang untuk keluar.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sebelum dirinya pergi, ia menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yeol, bisakah kau lanjutkan pekerjaanku? Aku harus cek barang di basement."

"Eoh? Baiklah. Cepatlah kembali."

Chanyeol pun beralih pada agenda Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Baekhyun menaiki lift menuju lantai paling bawah, tepatnya parkiran bawah tanah.

 _Ting~_

Lift kembali terbuka, namja mungil ini segera keluar dan mencari mobil yang di maksud atasannya tadi.

Namun dirinya belum menemukan mobil tersebut. Bahkan basement ini terlihat sangat sepi.

"Eoh? Sepertinya aku lupa bertanya pada area apa mobil itu memarkirkannya."

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berbalik badan untuk kembali masuk ke lift, tak sengaja dirinya melihat seseorang mengenakan baju kimono berwarna merah berada di kejauhan.

Kedua mata sipit itu mempertajam pandangannya. Walau samar, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah itu sangat putih, kedua pipi terdapat blush on merah menyala, dan lipstik merah yang membentuk bibirnya kecil. Rambutnya pun tersanggul.

Wanita kimono itu berbalik badan membelakangi Baekhyun. Hingga saat wanita itu kembali berbalik arah, betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika wajah itu terlihat menyeramkan. Matanya hitam yang terus mengalirkan darah kental. Pipi sebelah kanan hancur hingga terlihat tulang pipi itu.

Lutut Baekhyun terasa lemas melihat sosok wanita kimono yang mengerikan itu.

Langkah Baekhyun mulai mundur, saat wanita kimono itu seperti menghampirinya dengan cepat.

Dengan panik, ia berlari menuju pintu lift. Tangannya terus menekan tombol lift untuk segera tertutup.

"Ayolah cepat!"

Pintu lift perlahan tertutup, dan wanita kimono itu semakin dekat dengan pintu lift.

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga terbentur dinding lift, ketika jarak wanita kimono itu sangat dekat.

 _Grep!_

Jantung Baekhyun terasa seperti meloncat, saat pintu lift tertutup pada waktu yang tepat. Mungkin satu detik saja pintu belum tertutup, wanita kimono itu berhasil mendapati dirinya.

Baekhyun terus mengatur nafasnya dengan keringat cukup membasahi keningnya.

 _"Hhhh~"_

Seketika tubuh mungil ini mematung saat mendengar suara nafas lain di dalam lift.

Dapat ia lihat dari pantulan pintu lift, wanita kimono itu tepat berada di belakangnya.

 _Ting~_

 _Brugh!_

Tanpa Baekhyun lihat, ia menabrak seseorang di depan pintu lift. Ya, karena kepanikannya, ia melangkah begitu saja tanpa melihat pandangan di depannya.

"Aigoo...kau membuatku terkejut Baek. Ada apa?"

Beruntung Park Chanyeol yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Dan tentu saja namja tinggi itu menahan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hampir terjatuh.

"Yeol? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Baekhyun kembali berdiri tegap.

"Baru saja aku ingin menyusulmu. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Aku tidak menemukan mobilnya. Aku lupa bertanya letak mobil itu."

"Aisshh...ceroboh sekali namja kecilku ini." Chanyeol mengacak puncak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo ku temani mencari mobil itu." Lanjut Chanyeol mulai menuntun tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kita meminta orang lain saja?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kita disini magang, akan sangat tidak sopan jika kita menolaknya. Wae? Apakah ada yang kau takuti?"

"A-ani!"

"Gurae, ayo kita cari mobil barang itu."

Keduanya memasuki lift untuk menuju basement. Chanyeol merasakan genggaman tangan Baekhyun sangat erat. Ia penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan namja mungil itu.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja Baek?"

"Gwaenchana!"

Chanyeol melepaskan gengamannya, lalu mendekap wajah mungil Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat gemetar dan khawatir. Ceritalah padaku." Jemari Chanyeol mengusap lembut kedua pipi itu membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

"Apakah itu terlihat jelas?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang aku bersamamu Baek."

Perlahan Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Ia mencoba untuk melumatnya lembut. Dan ya, perlakuan manis ini membuat Baekhyun tak lagi merasa takut.

 _Ting~_

Lift kembali terbuka, ciuman mereka pun mau tak mau harus terlepas.

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdebar saat berada di basement yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Genggaman Chanyeol tak terlepas darinya.

"Apakah kau tadi kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan sekeliling basement tersebut.

"Ya, dan tidak ada mobil itu disini."

"Gurae, kita tanyakan lagi ke mereka." Chanyeol kembali menuntun Baekhyun menuju lift.

Namun, mereka cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba lift tidak berjalan. Bahkan berkali-kali ia menekan tombolnya.

"Liftnya tidak mau turun. Itu terhenti di atas."

Baekhyun mulai merasakan suasana kembali tidak enak. Pandangannya selalu memperhatikan ke belakang. Ya, ia merasa seperti sedang di awasi seseorang.

"Lalu bagaimana kita ke lantai atas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Terpaksa kita cari tangga lain." Baru saja Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun dan kembali melangkah, namja mungil itu menahannya sejenak.

"Wae?"

"Kita tunggu disini saja sampai lift itu turun." Usul Baekhyun terlihat mulai khawatir.

"Bagaimana jika lift itu rusak? Kita tidak bisa terus menerus disini Baek."

"..." Baekhyun terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Apakah kau merasa ada keganjilan disini?" Chanyeol mulai membaca raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari tangga lain." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau menceritakannya di tempat sosok itu berada.

Dengan erat, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu segera mencari tangga yang terhubung ke lantai atas.

 _Sshhhh~_

Pandangan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang saat ia merasakan seperti hembusan angin cepat yang berlalu.

 _Tringg~_

Tak sengaja pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada sebuah tusuk sanggul yag terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol untuk meraih tusuk sanggul tersebut.

Namja tinggi itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengambil sesuatu.

 _Brumm~_

Kedua mata besar Chanyeol membulat sempurna ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat mengarah pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak melihat seseorang dari balik mobil itu. Entah kenapa mobil tersebut dapat melaju dengan sendirinya.

"Baek!" Pekik Chanyeol saat jarak mobil itu sudah dekat pada Baekhyun yang mematung.

 _Brugh!_

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan. Pandangannya sedikit kabur pada tempat dengan pencahayaan kurang.

Ia beranjak berdiri ketika mendapati sosok wanita mengenakan kimono berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat cantik.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun menuju satu mobil yang mungkin miliknya.

Saat wanita itu masih berjalan dengan santainya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju sangat cepat. Terdapat seorang pengemudi yang terlihat mabuk di dalam sana.

 _Brakk!_

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun mendapati pemandangan mengerikan ini. Tubuh wanita itu terhempas kuat hingga terbentur pada dinding. Tak hanya itu, saat mobil itu mundur, baju kimono yang di kenakan wanita itu tersangkut hingga tubuhnya terseret oleh mobil tersebut. Kulit wajahnya seperti terkikis hingga robek tepat pada bagian pipi kanan.

Mobil itu tak hentinya melaju walau keadaan depan mobil cukup hancur.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat saat mobil itu melaju ke arahnya.

"Yeol..."

"Baek..."

Baekhyun tersadar dari pingsannya, lalu mendapati HunHan dan KaiSoo yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol masih pingsan akibat benturan di kepalanya. Beruntung lukanya tidak parah." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Ya, saat ini Baekhyun berada di sebuah klinik terdekat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Luhan membuat Baekhyun mencoba mengingat.

"Terakhir kali yang aku ingat adalah saat dirinku mengambil tusuk sanggul dan tiba-tiba mobil melaju cepat."

"Tidak ada yang mengemudi di dalamnya. Lalu dengan cepat, Chanyeol mendorong tubuhku yang ia dekap. Kami terguling cukup kuat."

Mereka terdiam mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Beruntung aku melihat kalian di basement, ketika aku di perintahkan untuk mencari kalian." Ucap Sehun.

"Apakah basement itu berhantu?" Bisik Kai.

"Ada sosok wanita berpakaian kimono merah. Wajahnya hancur karena terseret mobil yang menabraknya."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat mereka semua tertegun dan terbungkam.

"Antarkan aku ke ruangan Chanyeol." Pinta Baekhyun mencoba beranjak dari tidurnya.

Mereka pun menuju ruangan tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Ya, namja tinggi itu belum sadarkan diri.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat sebuah perban pada kepala Chanyeol.

"Yeol..." Panggil Baekhyun lirih meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kita bekerja pada tempat yang mengancam keselamatan nyawa kita?" Umpat Kai.

"Mungkin hanya basement saja." Sambung Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mulai sadarkan diri. Senyumnya terangkat ketika mendapati Baekhyun berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Baekhyun merasa lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol terdengar masih lemah.

"Aisshh...seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya luka ringan bukan? Aku akan sembuh secepatnya."

"Mianhae..." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Kami keluar..." Sindir Luhan segera keluar bersama yang lainnya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Ini kesekian kalinya kau terluka karenaku Yeol."

"Bukan karenamu. Tapi ini adalah kemauanku yang ingin melindungimu Baek."

"..." Baekhyun terdiam tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi pada namja tinggi yang selalu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Peluk aku." Pinta Chanyeol.

Detik itu juga Baekhyun memeluk tubuh besar milik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau ke basement itu lagi, sekali pun di perintahkan. Biarkan saja kita di pulangkan. Itu bagus!" Celoteh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya dalam pelukan mereka.

 ***indigo Byun***


	24. Shadow Part 1

Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun dan yang lainnya berada di Jepang, ia merasa tenang selama bekerja tidak ada perasaan ganjil atau kejadian aneh lainnya. Sejak kejadian di basement, ia tidak berani untuk kembali ke tempat itu.

Ketika jam kerja sudah selesai, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Baek, apa kau lelah?"

"Wae?"

"Ayo kita kencan ilegal." Kekeh Chanyeol merasa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Mau kemana? Bahkan kita tidak begitu tau dengan daerah sini."

"Kita bersantai saja di taman dekat kantor. Ku dengar disini ada taman yang menjadi tempat kumpul anak malam."

"Gurae, kebetulan aku lapar. Mungkin ada banyak makanan disana."

Merasa puas dengan balasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera membawa namja mungil itu keluar dari kantor.

"Yak! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Menikmati indahnya malam." Jawab Chanyeol terdengar menjengkelkan para sahabatnya itu.

"Ckck hati-hati Baek. Karena manusia di sampingmu lebih menyeramkan dari yang semu." Sindir Kyungsoo.

Genggaman Chanyeol tak lepas dari tangan Baekhyun. Mereka terus berjalan bersama mengelilingi taman yang cukup ramai ini.

"Eoh? Sepertinya ramen itu enak. Bisakah kita makan itu?" Pinta Baekhyun menunjuk kedai ramen.

"Tentu saja! Aku pun lapar." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekati kedai ramen tersebut.

Selama menunggu pesanan, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mencari toilet. Ya, ia harap di taman ini terdapat toilet umum.

Beruntung, Chanyeol menemukan toilet beberapa meter dari kedai ramen. Ia merasa lega karena tidak perlu menahan untuk buang air kecil.

Setelah selesai dari toilet, namja tinggi itu kembali menuju kedai ramen. Namun langkahnya beralih pada seorang bibi yang menjual aksesoris.

Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan setiap aksesoris yang di jual bibi tersebut. Dan entah kenapa ia tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang menurutnya cocok untuk Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol pun membeli cincin itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mendapati Chanyeol sudah kembali ke kedai ramen.

"Mian. Kau pasti merindukanku bukan?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk di debatkan. Mereka pun menikmati ramen tersebut.

Selesai makan hingga perut mereka sangat kenyang, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kembali untuk mencari tempat bersantai.

Ya, banyak kursi taman yang tersedia. Menurut mereka taman ini cukup sempurna karena sangat terawat dan beberapa dekorasi yang menarik.

Keduanya pun duduk pada kursi taman yang kosong.

"Baek..."

"Ya?"

"Aisshh...kenapa kau terus menunduk? Lihat aku, Baek." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu menatapnya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap mata besar milik Chanyeol yang mengunci pandangannya.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan kembali pulang ke Korea." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak lama lagi kita pun akan lulus dari kuliah."

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol terus bicara padanya.

"Kita sudah mengenal cukup lama. Aku sudah mengenalmu dengan sangat baik dan begitu pun sebaliknya."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan indigo yang kau punya."

"Dan aku tidak merasa takut jika mendapat kejadian aneh saat bersamamu."

"Baek, bisakah hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman?"

Ada perasaan berdebar yang Baekhyun rasakan jika Chanyeol sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya.

Pandangan Baekhyun kembali melirik di bawah sana, membuat Chanyeol gemas karena merasa terabaikan.

"Tidakkah kau berkeinginan untuk berkencan yang sesungguhnya denganku?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Yeol--"

"Apakah disini hanya aku yang mencintaimu?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat tatap Chanyeol yang serius.

"I-itu tidak benar Yeol!"

"Lalu?"

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat berharap sesuatu darinya.

"Sesungguhnya ini pun menyiksaku. Aku ingin menganggapmu lebih dari teman, juga perasaanku tidak hanya sebatas teman padamu."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang membiarkan Baekhyun mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih, tapi ada perasaan takut yang terus menahanku untuk itu."

"Melihat beberapa kejadian yang terus melibatkanmu hingga terluka, dari itulah aku ragu untuk melangkah lebih denganmu."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mendekap wajah mungil itu, dan menatapnya dalam.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang itu Baek. Kau tidak perlu takut. Karena jika aku celaka, kau yang menyelamatku. Dan jika kau celaka, aku yang menyelamatkanmu."

"Kita seperti penyelamat untuk masing-masing."

"Jebal, jangan menahan semua perasaanmu Baek. Katakanlah padaku malam ini."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa gugupnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Yeol, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang teman."

Bibir Chanyeol terangkat membuat senyuman lembut, mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Baekhyun.

"Mmm..bisakah kau menjadikanku kekasihmu? Jadikan aku kekasihmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol benar-benar sangat gemas dengan semua ucapan Baekhyun. Ia merasa jantungnya bergemuruh mendengar kalimat manis itu.

"Ini adalah kalimat terindah yang ku dengar. Mulai malam ini, kau adalah kekasihku dan milikku!"

Tubuh mungil itu di tarik, lalu mendekapnya dengan erat. Sesekali Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, tangan satunya terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Ya, sebuah cincin yang ia beli itu di sematkan pada jemari lentik milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat cincin ini, lalu membelinya untukmu. Dan ini waktu yang tepat."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan aneh saat cincin itu melingkar manis di jemarinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunanan.

"Ah, n-ne! Gomawoyo..." Baekhyun tersenyum manis di hadapan namja tinggi ini

"Hari sudah sangat malam, sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Gurae, kkaja..." Balas Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun memperhatikan bayangan mereka berdua yang terpantul di bawah sana.

Tapi tunggu.

"Yeol..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku tidak mengabaikanmu yang terus menunduk."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu."

"Ye?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun masih tertuju pada bayangan di bawah sana.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengikutimu."

"Mwo?"

"Ah sudahlah, mungkin itu akan hilang saat kita kembali ke hotel."

Chanyeol masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin menakutiku hmm?"

"Wae? Kau takut? Mempunyai kekasih sepertiku, kau harus berani Yeol."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol masih tersipu malu mendengar kata 'kekasih' dari ucapan Baekhyun. Ya, dia sangat senang karena namja mungil itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Sepertinya kau yang harus takut Baek."

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena setelah ini aku akan..." Chanyeol menyeringai tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _Skip time_

"Arrghh Yeolhh nghhh~" Baekhyun mengerang dan mendesah di waktu bersamaan, ketika Chanyeol memasukan miliknya di dalam bawah sana.

Ya, keduanya kembali menyalurkan cinta saat mereka mandi bersama di hotel. Mereka berada di bawah shower yang terus menyala.

Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol yang terus menghentakan tubuhnya. Ingin sekali jemarinya mencengkram sesuatu, namun ia hanya bisa menempelkan tangannya di dinding kamar mandi.

"Ahhh...ahhhh..." Tubuh mungil itu terus tersentak bersama dengan milik Chanyeol yang masuk semakin dalam.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas bantalan bokong milik Baekhyun yang cukup berisi. Bibirnya terus menciumi punggung Baekhyun dan memberi beberapa tanda indah disana.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang tak beraturan saat tangan Chanyeol memilin dan menekan nipple miliknya.

"Nghhh Parkh Chanhh Yeol ahh..."

"Kau masih terasa sempit Baek hhhh..."

"Arghhh..."

Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya begitu saja, lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapanya.

Namja mungil itu terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

 _Grep!_

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menggendongnya ala koala. Dan ya, kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkar erat di pinggang Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menatap teduh.

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun..."

"Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol..."

Detik itu juga Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan cukup agresif. Di waktu yang sama, ia kembali menusuk bagian bawah sana membuat Baekhyun menggeram menahan sakit.

"Eummpphh~"

Chanyeol mengocok pinggul Baekhyun dengan pergerakan naik turun.

Permainan namja tinggi ini membuat Baekhyun benar-benar di buat gila dengan sensi yang menurutnya sangat nikmat.

Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bahu Chanyeol, saat namja tinggi itu mulai bergerak cepat. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenaga Chanyeol tak pernah habis.

Ciuman itu terlepas begitu saja, lalu Chanyeol beralih pada nipple Baekhyun yang terlihat tegang dan menggoda.

 _Slrupp~_

"Ummpphh..." Chanyeol mengulum dan menyesap kuat nipple itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang hebat.

"Asshh Yeolhh nghh~"

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, bahkan mungkin lebih dari sekali Chanyeol menembakan cairannya di dalam bawah sana. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dari bawa sana.

"Hhhh..." Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemas karena tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

Namja mungil itu mendekap leher Chanyeol, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol pun mengakhiri semuanya, lalu membawa Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur.

Selama langkah Chanyeol, Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan bayangan Chanyeol yang terpantul di bawah sana.

'Dia masih mengikuti Chanyeol?'

 ***indigo Byun***


	25. Shadow Part 2

Baekhyun melangkah kesuatu tempat, atau lebih tepatnya menuju taman.

Langkahnya berhenti sejenak saat mendapati sosok namja tinggi yang membelakanginya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melangkah mendekati sosok namja tinggi itu.

 _Grep!_

Kedua tangannya melingkar cukup erat, memeluk namja tinggi itu.

"Yeol, apa kau menunggu lama?" Baekhyun merasakan tangannya terusap lembut oleh tangan namja tinggi itu.

Namja mungi ini melepaskan pelukannya saat merasa tangan itu terasa dingin.

"Eoh? Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"

Detik kemudian, namja tinggi itu berbalik badan menghadap Baekhyun.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun, saat mendapati jika sosok namja ini bukan Park Chanyeol.

"K-kau siapa?" Namja tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang di pakai namja mungil ini.

Baekhyun memperhatikan tangan namja itu mulai meraih tangannya yang terdapat cincin tersebut.

Saat Baekhyun menoleh kembali pada namja itu, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati wajah namja itu terlihat rusak.

Dengan panik, Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari sosok namja tersebut. Cengkraman namja itu terlalu kuat, bahkan Baekhyun tak dapat terlepas sedikit pun darinya.

"Yeol..."

"Baek bangunlah!"

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar dengan nafasnya yang terengah dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Sejenak ia menatap atap langit, lalu mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat khawatir padanya.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Bermimpi?"

"Ya, aku bermimpi seorang laki-laki menahan tanganku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Awalnya ku pikir itu adalah dirimu, saat dia menghadapaku, ternyata itu orang lain. Dan wajahnya sangat mengerikan."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk memeluknya.

"Beruntung itu hanya mimpi. Aku tidak akan biarkan orang lain menyentuh milikku." Tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang masih tak mengenakan baju.

Ya, keduanya masih terlihat naked di balik selimut tebal.

"Yeol..."

"Ya?" Chanyeol mencoba menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Dimana kau membeli cincin?"

"Di taman kemarin. Saat tak sengaja melihat seorang ahjuma berjualan aksesoris. Wae?"

"Karena namja di mimpiku itu seperti ingin mengambil cincin yang kau berikan ini."

"Mwo?"

"Aku khawatir denganmu Yeol." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan pergi jauh dariku. Karena aku tidak mau dia hanya bersamamu."

"Ye?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menatap Chanyeol yang menunggu jawabannya. Merasa tidak ingin membuat namja tinggi ini ketakutan atau panik, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu jika bayangan itu masih mengikuti Chanyeol.

 _Chup~_

Namja mungil itu mencium bibir plum milik Chanyeol. Sesekali ia melumat belahan bibir yang sudah menjadi favoritnya ini.

Mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak mau memaksa kekasihnya ini untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ya, mungkin menurutnya Baekhyun tidak mau melihat dirinya ketakutan.

Di sela ciuman Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum hingga akhirnya membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Eumphh~"

Ciuman pagi hari yang cukup agresif dari keduanya yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

Suara decakan manis memenuhi atmosfir kamar ini. Bahkan entah saliva siapa yang mulai membasahi dagu masing-masing.

Pada menit kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menghapus saliva pada bibir Chanyeol yang basah. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menatap dan melempar senyuman manis.

"Ayo lakukan lagi." Bisik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak percaya dengan ucapan kekasihnya ini.

"K-kau yakin?"

 _Grep!_

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol mematung saat merasakan sesuatu meremas miliknya di bawah sana.

Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Ya, kekasihnya ini telah mulai membangunkan dia yang tertidur di bawah sana.

"Kau menantangku hmm? Akan ku terima tantanganmu ini Byun Baekhyun."

 _Blugh!_

Tubuh mungil itu mulai tertindih tubuh yang lebih besar di atasnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar manis pada leher jenjang milik Chanyeol.

"Eumpphh~"

Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun, ia melumat dan menyesap tanpa puas.

Tak mau membuang waktu lama, Chanyeol berhasil memasukan miliknya ke dalam bawah sana yang terasa hangat.

Baekhyun menggeram sakit, hingga ia mengigit bibir bawah Chanyeol cukup kuat.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun melepaskan gigitannya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Nghhh Yeolhh..."

"Sialnya kita harus masuk kerja hari ini. Sepertinya kita persingkat waktu." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit mengumpat karena menyadari jika hari ini mereka masih ada jadwal kerja.

Pergerakannya semakin di percepat membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang dan tersentak.

"Ahhh...ahhh..."

"Kau menikmatinya? Nghhh..."

"Yahh, kau selalu ahh...membuatku merasakan nghhh nikmat Yeolhh..."

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun arghh..." Chanyeol mengecup pelipis kekasihnya ini.

Kurang lebih setengah jam, keduanya mengakhiri morning sex mereka. Chanyeol pun pergi ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat sejenak selama dirinya mandi.

 _Klek~_

Pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mandi.

Namja tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

 _Grep!_

 _Uhuukkk~_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Yeol?" Baekhyun sangat terkejut tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencekiknya cukup kuat.

"Kembalikan cincin itu! Itu bukan milikmu!"

Dapat Baekhyun lihat tatapan tajam dan cukup mengerikan dari sudut mata Chanyeol.

Mendengar ucapannya, Baekhyun mulai menyadari jika ini adalah bukan kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan, jebal..."

 _Uhuukkk~_

Baekhyun merasa nafasnya benar-benar sesak dan ia merasa aliran darahnya terhenti.

"Y-Yeol..."

Nafas Baekhyun semakin lemah, hingga menit berikutnya ia mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka, ia mengambil nafas panjang karena merasa seperti kehilangan semua oksigen.

Ia menyadari jika dirinya berada di sebuah taman yang tak asing lagi untuknya.

Dapat ia lihat seorang namja tinggi dan tampan sedang memilih cincin di pedagang taman ini.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan namja itu yang mulai melangkah menuju suatu tempat.

Namja itu seperti sedang menunggu seseorang yang belum terlihat hingga sekarang.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis memeluk namja itu dari belakang, keduanya saling tersenyum senang.

Setelah keduanya saling bertemu, namja itu menuntun kekasihnya menuju mobil. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengikuti mereka, hingga akhirnya ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan mobil itu melaju pergi.

 _Brakk~_

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat mobil namja itu menabrak truk hingga hancur. Dengan berlari cepat, Baekhyun mendekati mobil tersebut.

Dapat ia lihat bagian depan mobil itu hancur dan namja ini harus terkena pecahan kaca mobil yang menancap pada wajahnya.

Ya, namja itu mati di tempat dengan kondisi yang mengerikan.

 _Tringg~_

Sebuah cincin terjatuh dari sisi pintu mobil, membuat Baekhyun mencoba meraihnya.

Dan ya, cincin itu sama seperti cincin yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan jika namja ini telat memberikan cincinnya untuk sang kekasih.

Tak hanya sampai disini, Baekhyun pun terus mengikuti putaran waktu semu ini hingga sepasang kekasih itu di makamkan.

Ya, pemakaman keduanya bersampingan. Dan dapat Baekhyun lihat nama dari sepasang kekasih itu yang terukir pada batu nisan.

 _Grep!_

Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengram tangannya dari belakang. Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika mendapati sosok namja itu kembali menghantuinya.

"Lepaskan!"

 _Uhuukk~_

Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun merasakan cekikan kuat dari tangan namja itu.

Chanyeol terus memberi nafas buatan, karena ia sangat panik ketika nafas Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah.

"Baek..."

"Ireona..."

Dan ya, Baekhyun berhasil sadarkan diri dengan mengambil nafas panjang dan terengah.

"Yeol..."

"Ah aku benar-benar panik saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihatmu pingsan seperti ini."

"Apakah karena permainanku? Kau pasti sangat lelah hingga tenagamu terkuras. Mianhae..."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan dirinya senang jika namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar Park Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan karenamu Yeol. Sepertinya dia tidak suka jika aku memakai cincin ini. Karena tidak seharusnya aku memiliki cincin ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Setelah pulang kerja, temani aku ke suatu tempat."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Jika masih lemas, sebaiknya istirahat saja di sini."

"Gwaenchana! Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau terus bersamaku." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dengan menatap penuh sayang pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu Baek."

Selama bekerja, Baekhyun beruntung bisa satu tempat dengan Chanyeol. Dengan begitu, ia bisa terus bersama kekasihnya itu. Dan ya, Baekhyun tidak mau jauh selama bayangan itu masih mengikuti Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai bekerja, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke suatu tempat dengan taxi yang mereka tumpangi.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat taxi berhenti di tempat pemakaman.

"Untuk apa kita kesini? Hari pun sudah malam." Tanya Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun turun dari taxi.

Baekhyun terus berjalan mengitari pemakan dengan pandangannya yang mencari sesuatu.

Dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan dua pemakaman dengan nama yang dapat ia hafal.

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan kekasihnya ini yang terdiam menatap dua pemakaman itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan cincin pada jemarinya, lalu meletakannya di atas tanah salah satu pemakaman tersebut.

"Itu adalah cincin dari kekasihmu. Sayangnya, dia telat memberimu itu sebelum kalian celaka."

"Sepertinya kalian adalah pasangan yang di takdirkan selalu bersama bahkan hingga maut tiba. Semoga kalian bahagia di alam sana."

Merasa masalahnya sudah selesai, Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan bayangan pada Chanyeol. Dan ya, bayangan itu sudah tidak lagi mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah terlepas darimu Yeol."

"Ye?"

"Bayangan namja yang terus mengikutimu. Dia terkubur disini. Cincin itu belum sempat ia berikan pada kekasihnya. Maka dari itulah hantunya masih penasaran dan terus menghantui kita berdua."

"Bayangan itu mengikutiku? Itu artinya dia melihat kita sedang..." Chanyeol berpikir tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aissh...apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Ayo kita pulang!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari tempat pemakaman tersebut.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghantuiku? Kenapa dia hanya menghantuimu? Bahkan bayangannya terus mengikutiku." Chanyeol terus berceloteh.

"Kau tau? Ciri-cirinya sama sepertimu Yeol. Dia tinggi dan tampan."

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Dia tampan?" Chanyeol mulai tak terima mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan orang lain tampan di hadapan kekasihmu ini. Lalu, siapa menurutmu yang tampan?"

"Aku!"

"Ye? Kau tampan? Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun, kau itu mungil dan menggemaskan. Dan kita terlihat sangat cocok." Chanyeol merangkul gemas tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Ckck menjauhlah dariku!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Tidak mau! Bukankah kau yang meminta padaku untuk tidak jauh darimu?" Goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu dan jengah di waktu bersamaan.

 ***indigo Byun***


	26. The Last Darkness Part 1

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah, dan mendapati sebuah sebuah mainan tergantung di ranjang bayi ini.

Tunggu ranjang raja bayi?

Dalam hatinya ia terkejut saat menyadari dirinya mengecil, atau lebih tepatnya kembali pada masa kecilnya.

Kedua matanya terus menelusuri setiap sudut kamar yang sangat sepi ini.

 _Tuk...tuk..._

Dapat ia dengar suara langkah dari luar sana.

 _Krek~_

Pintu jendela terbuka begitu saja hingga hembusan angin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _Klek~_

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka secara perlahan. Suara langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas mendekatinya.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang mengenakan tudung hitam di hadapannya.

Ingin sekali ia berteriak saat sosok itu mulai mengangkat tubuh kecilnya.

"Uwaaa..."

Ingin sekali ia berteriak ketakutan, namun yang di hasilkan hanya tangisan bayi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena semuanya sangat gelap.

Dan entah bagaimana, dirinya di bawa oleh sosok tudung hitam ini ke kebun yang tak asing untuknya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat ketika sosok itu mulai membuka tudungnya.

Oh God!

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terasa lemas setelah berhasil melihat wajah dari sosok di hadapannya.

Wajahnya seperti monster yang hancur. Giginya runcing menjulang ke depan. Matanya besar dan hitam. Terlihat urat-urat yang menonjol pada wajahnya.

Baekhyun semakin berdebar saat melihat kuku runcing itu mulai menyentuhnya, mungkin bisa saja merobek kulitnya. Air liur itu terus menetes seperti siap untuk menyantap makanan lezat.

"Appa..." Teriakan Baekhyun membangunkannya dari mimpi.

Tubuhnya langsung duduk dan nafasnya terengah dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ini adalah mimpi paling menyeramkan yang ia mimpikan.

 _"Omo...anjing ini sungguh lucu!" Seru Baekhyun ketika di dekati seorang anjing yang terus mengendusnya._

 _"Hati-hatilah..." Ujar seseorang menghampirinya._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Anjing itu dapat melacak kematian seseorang."_

 _"Ye?"_

 _"Itu sudah terbukti karena setiap anjing ini mengendus seseorang, orang itu akan mati."_

Seketika Baekhyun mengingat pembicaraan seorang wanita paruh baya saat dirinya masih berada di Jepang beberapa hari lalu.

"Baek, gwaenchanayo?" Sang ibu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di kamarnya.

"Gwaenchana eomma!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Aku hanya bermimpi saja."

"Bangunlah, eomma sudah membuatkanmu sarapan."

Baekhyun pun segera mandi dan ikut sarapan bersama sang ibu.

Selama menikmati makannya, pandangan Baekhyun kosong entah pikirannya kemana.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Baek? Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menatap ibunya.

"Eomma..." Panggilnya dengan ragu.

Sang ibu hanya terdiam untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan appa?"

Seketika kunyahan makanan di mulut sang ibu terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Eomma hanya mengatakan appa mengalami kecelakaan hingga meninggal. Kecelakaan apa?"

"Sekarang aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus mendengar cerita karangan."

Ada perasaan sedih dan merasa bersalah yang di rasakan sang ibu.

"Saat kau terlahir, ada hal aneh yang terjadi di rumah ini. Hingga pada malam itu usiamu 10 bulan, kau hilang dari kamar."

"Appa mendengar jeritan tangis dari kamarmu. Dan kami mendapati ranjangmu kosong."

"Hingga akhirnya appa mencarimu keluar dan melarang eomma untuk ikut."

"Eomma tidak tau apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Hingga..."

Sang ibu menjeda ceritanya, dan terlihat ia mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Mereka datang ke rumah, lalu mengatakan appa tewas di kebun itu dan menemukan dirimu yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan cerita sang ibu yang benar-benar sama seperti mimpinya.

"Eomma..." Tangan sang ibu ia raih, lalu di dekapnnya dengan sayang.

"Aku melihat kejadian itu di mimpiku."

"Aku melihat iblis itu. Semua terekam dalam mimpiku."

Sang ibu cukup tertegun dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kejadian aneh apa yang terjadi saat aku terlahir?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran dengan cerita yang tersimpan rapih oleh ibunya.

"Pintu kamarmu selalu terbuka saat malam hari. Dan kami mendengar mainanmu selalu berbunyi, bahkan tidak mungkin kau bisa memutar mainan itu."

"Tak hanya itu, terdapat sebuah cakaran pada dinding kamarmu. Entah kenapa selalu kamarmu yang mendapati hal aneh."

"Pada malam itu, eomma tak sengaja melihat seperti bayangan hitam masuk ke kamarmu. Namun setelah eomma lihat, tidak ada siapapun yang masuk."

"Dan kau tau?"

Baekhyun semakin penasaran dengan cerita ibunya ini.

"Appa mu memiliki indigo sepertimu. Dan mungkin itu turun padamu."

Namja mungil ini cukup terkejut dengan fakta yang ia dapatkan.

"Selama di rumah ini, dia tidak pernah bercerita hal-hal menakutkan pada eomma. Dia tidak mau eomma merasa ketakutan karena hal semu itu."

"Hingga sebelum kejadian menyeramkan itu, dia memberitahuku. Dia mengatakan jika rumah ini tersimpan kutukan."

"Kutukan?" Kejut Baekhyun.

"Ya, kutukan yang harus memakan korban. Appa mu mengatakan, jika siapa pun yang tinggal di rumah akan mati."

"Mungkin sosok itu mau membunuhmu, namun appa berhasil menyelamatkanmu dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi korban."

"Lalu kenapa kita masih tinggal disini?"

Sang ibu terdiam dan tersenyum simpul.

"Appa mengatakan jika kita tidak boleh takut dengan mereka. Semakin kita takut, mereka akan mudah melawan kita."

"Setelah kejadian itu, eomma meminta para pendoa untuk melindungi kita dan rumah ini. Dan kamarmu itu di kosongkan, lalu kau pindah ke kamarmu yang sekarang."

Hari ini Baekhyun banyak mengetahui tentang fakta tersembunyi dari orang tuanya dan rumah yang mereka tempati ini.

"Eomma..."

"--bagaimana jika aku korban kedua?"

Seketika sang ibu terbungkam dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Appa akan selalu melindungimu Baek."

"Eomma tau? Saat aku terjatuh dari sepeda, aku terguling hingga ke kebun itu."

"Ye?"

"Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang yang tak berani mendekatiku. Apakah itu appa?"

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya pada eomma?"

"Karena aku masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan saat itu. Dan dalam mimpiku, aku pernah bermimpi hal yang sama. Aku berada di kebun itu dan melihat sosok tersebut yang tak pernah berani mendekatiku."

Sang ibu terdiam sejenak mencerna semua ucapan Baekhyun. Ia masih tak menyangka jika indigo anaknya ini melebihi suaminya.

"Setiap kali aku merasa seperti akan mati, aku selalu terselamatkan. Aku seperti terlindungi."

Tangan Baekhyun kembali di dekap oleh ibunya yang tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin itu memang appa mu. Dan dia masih melindungimu dari bahaya. Dia sangat menyayangimu Baek."

Pikiran Baekhyun mencoba memecahkan arti dari mimpi dan ucapan wanita tua di Jepang lalu.

'Apakah sosok itu akan kembali? Apakah aku benar-benar akan mati?'

 ***indigo Byun***


	27. The Last Darkness Part 2

Dalam hati dan pikiran, Baekhyun masih khawatir dengan mimpi dan perkataan wanita tua itu.

 _'Anjing itu dapat melacak kematian seseorang.'_

 _'Siapapun yang tinggal di rumah ini akan mati.'_

 _Drrrtt~_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar membuat namja mungil ini cukup terkejut.

 ** _'My Hero'_**

Terlihat jelas nama pada layar persegi itu. Ya, Park Chanyeol telah menghubunginya.

"Ya, ada apa Yeol?"

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku di rumah. Wae?"

 _"Gurae, aku akan kesana."_

"Kau mau kesini?"

 _"Tentu saja. Aku mau bertemu calon mertuaku."_

"Ckck gurae, akan ku katakan eomma untuk membuatkan makan malam."

 _"Baiklah aku akan segera siap-siap."_

"Nde..."

 _Pip~_

Panggilan pun berakhir. Namun tak lama kemudian, Luhan menghubunginya.

"Eoh? Ada apa mereka semua menghubungiku?"

Dan ya, Baekhyun kembali menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa Lu?"

 _"Aku ingin ke rumahmu Baek."_

"Bersama yang lainnya?"

 _"Tentu saja!"_

"Chanyeol pun akan kesini. Ya sudah kesinilah kalian semua. Aku pun bosan rumah sepi seperti ini."

 _"Gurae."_

Setelah menerima semua panggilan mereka, Baekhyun segera mandi dan siap-siap untuk menyambut para sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Baru saja selesai mandi, Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Eomma di sana?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari luar sana. Hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memastikan keadaan kamarnya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya. Bahkan pintu masih tertutup rapat.

 _Dugh...dugh..._

Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat pintu lemarinya mengebrak-gebrak. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk mendekati lemari tersebut, lalu dengan keberaniannya ia membuka lemari yang tak ada apapun ia temukan selain bajunya.

Tangan Baekhyun mencoba untuk menelusuri ke dalam lemari itu. Dan...

 _Grep!_

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak detik ini juga ketika merasa tangannya tertahan oleh tangan seseorang dari balik lemari.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri hingga tubuhnya terjungkal ke lantai.

Kedua mata sipit itu membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah tangan dengan kuku runcing dan hitam keluar dari dalam lemarinya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup dan mengunci lemari itu rapat-rapat.

Namja mungil ini mengatur nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

 _Brakk!_

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting cukup keras membuat Baekhyun teralihkan.

"Eomma?" Panggil Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan memperhatikan sekitarnya yang sepi.

 _Tuk...tuk..._

Kali ini terdengar suara seperti pisau yang memotong sesuatu.

"Eomma?" Baekhyun terus memanggil sang ibu dengan langkahnya menuju dapur.

Tak ada siapapun yang ia dapati di dapur tersebut.

 _Shhhh~_

Baekhyun merasa seperti angin cepat yang melewatinya dari belakang.

 _"Baek..."_

Tiba-tiba namja mungil ini mendengar sebuah bisikan yang memanggilnya.

Kepalanya terus menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari sumber suara.

Dan tak sengaja Baekhun seperti melihat bayangan hitam yang berjalan ke arah suatu ruangan.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tertarik untuk mengikutinya. Hingga tiba di depan pintu ruangan, ia tersadar jika dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar masa kecilnya.

Terdengar suara musik mainan dari dalam sana.

 _Klek~_

Pintu itu terbuka begitu saja dengan perlahan. Bahkan Baekhyun belum menyentuh pintu itu.

Seperti ada magnet dalam kamar ini, hingga langkah Baekhyun berani memasuki kamar yang sudah sangat lama tidak di gunakan.

Pandangan Baekhyun terus memperhatikan kamar masa kecilnya ini.

 _Klek~_

Pintu itu kembali tertutup, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan itu. Kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu di dinding.

 _'Terdapat sebuah cakaran pada dinding kamarmu.'_

Baekhyun mencoba mendekati bekas cakaran tersebut, lalu jemarinya menyentuh itu.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan energi kuat dari cakaran itu. Bahkan ia merasa lemas setelah menyentuhnya.

 _Krek~_

Pintu jendela kamar terbuka, dan hembusan angin malam memasuki seluruh isi kamar.

 _Brugh...brugh..._

Lemari kecil itu menggebrak hingga pintu tersebut terbuka. Dapat Baekhyun lihat sebuah lorong dari balik lemari itu.

Merasa penasaran, ia melangkah memasuki lemari kecil itu dan terus menelusuri ke dalam.

Dua mobil terparkir di depan rumah Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu mobil Chanyeol dan mobil Sehun bersama yang lainnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" Kejut Chanyeol mendapati keempat sahabatnya ini.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kami pun pernah bermain kesini bukan? Ckck kau melupakan kami eoh?" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kau merasa kami akan menghancurkan acara kalian?" Timpal Kai.

"Baekhyun yang mengizinkan kami datang!" Sambung Luhan.

"Diamlah! Lihat itu ada ibu Baekhyun." Sehun menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menunjuk ke arah ibu Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung. Mereka semua pun menghampiri.

"Ahjuma darimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku habis dari minimarket. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun mengunci pintu dari dalam."

"Panggil saja Baekhyun untuk membukanya." Ujar Kai.

"Sudah. Namun tidak ada balasan apapun darinya."

 _Dug...dug..._

"Baek! Buka pintunya..." Pekik Luhan mengetuk kuat pintu itu.

"Baek! Kau tertidur?" Kyungsoo ikut memekik.

"Akan ku coba menghubunginya." Chanyeol mulai menelpon Baekhyun.

"..." Belum ada jawaban dari sebrang sana.

"Tidak ada jawaban darinya."

Seketika mereka mulai khawatir dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Apakah..." Ibu Baekhyun mulai tertuju pada satu pikirannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun merasa penasaran.

"Dia kembali."

"Dia? Siapa?" Kai mulai bingung.

"Cepat kita harus masuk! Baekhyun tidak aman di dalam sana." Panik ibu Baekhyun.

"Ceritakan sekilas pada kami. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

Mau tak mau, ibu Baekhyun menceritakan sekilas dari kejadian masa lalu.

Masing-masing dari mereka berekspresi berbeda. Dan tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang mereka dapati dari cerita ibu Baekhyun.

"Kai-ya, Sehun-ah, bantu aku mendobrak pintu ini." Pinta Chanyeol.

Dengan segera terus mendobrak pintu rumah ini yang terkunci rapat.

 _Brakk~_

Pintu berhasil terbuka, Chanyeol langsung masuk menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah ini.

"Baek..." Chanyeol memeriksa kamar Baekhyun yang seluruhnya kosong.

Dan yang lainnya pun mencari di ruangan lain.

"Yeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya dengan samar-samar.

Namja tinggi ini mencoba kembali ke yang lainnya. Namun entah kenapan mereka semua menghilang.

 _'Rumah ini seperti mendapat kutukan.'_

Seketika ucapan ibu Baekhyun terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Brakk~_

Sebuah bingkai foto keluarga Baekhyun terjatuh dan pecah begitu saja.

Chanyeol mencoba mendekati bingkai itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati darah yang mengotori foto tersebut.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Yeol.'_

 _'Aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu Baek.'_

Pikiran Chanyeol terus terbayang moment kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun.

 _'Tolong lindungi dia.'_

Sekilas Chanyeol mengingat ucapan seseorang pada mimpinya.

"Park Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh pada sumber suara yang dapat ia pastikan itu adalah suara Baekhyun.

Namja tinggi ini terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan dengan keberaniannya, ia mulai melangkah mencari mereka semua yang hilang.

 ***indigo Byun***


	28. The Last Darkness Part 3 Final

Baekhyun terus masuk menelusuri lorong tersebut. Hingga ia berada di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang tak pernah ia ketahui selama tinggal di rumahnya.

Semakin lama, ia merasa ruang bawah tanah ini dingin dan tercium aroma tak enak.

Terdapat beberapa rak buku di ruangan ini. Entah buku apa saja yang tersimpan, hingga Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka satu persatu buku tersebut.

 ** _'The Last Darkness'_**

Sebuah judul buku yang ia dapati cukup lusuh dan berdebu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk membaca beberapa halaman dari buku itu.

Kedua alisnya bertautan dengan tatapannya yang terlihat terkejut saat membaca halaman demi halaman.

 ** _'Ketika dunia menjadi sangat gelap dan dingin. Dia kembali. Dia yang menjadikan semuanya menjadi gelap. Dia yang mengambil kehidupan kami. Dia adalah iblis terkutuk.'_**

 _Krek~_

Pandangan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Namja mungil ini tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seseorang jubah hitam berada di kursi kayu tua. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup tudung itu. Bahkan sebelumnya tak ada yang siapapun di kursi tersebut.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan, Baekhyun dengan keberaniannya mendekati sosok tersebut.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk memastikan wajah di balik tudung itu. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar dengan rasa takut yang terus menghantui pikirannya.

Beberapa detik Baekhyun tak bisa melihat apapun di balik tudung itu. Sangat gelap.

 _Deg!_

Seketika wajah itu nampak dengan sangat jelas. Dan ya, wajah iblis itu yang Baekhyun lihat pada mimpinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia merasa sosok ini mengambil energinya hanya dari tatapannya.

"Park--Chan--Yeol..." Suara Baekhyun lemah, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya melemah.

"Baek..."

Chanyeol terus berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang belum ia temukan.

 _Shhhtt~_

Pandangan Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan seseorang melewatinya.

 _Tuk...tuk..._

Dapat Chanyeol rasakan suara ketukan dari di balik lantai kayu ini.

 _Srettt~_

Ia pun mendengar suara seperti seseorang yang mencakar sepanjang dinding rumah.

"Pergilah dari rumah ini! Jangan ganggu mereka semua!" Merasa gemas, Chanyeol berteriak yang terdengar menantang. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa takut.

 _Brak~_

Seketika bingkai foto kembali terjatuh. Dan kali ini tak hanya satu bingkai, melainkan semua bingkai foto di rumah ini.

"Yeol! Tolong kami..."

Pekikan para sahabatnya membuat Chanyeol teralihkan. Ya, suara itu terdengar dari lantai atas.

Dengan segera namja tinggi ini berlari menaiki anak tangga.

Terdapat 2 kamar di lantai atas. Tak ada suara dari mereka semua. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak memastikan diantara 2 kamar ini terdapat para sahabatnya.

Tanpa berpikir lama, ia mencoba untuk mendobrak satu kamar dengan sekali tendangan.

Kosong.

Tidak ada mereka semua di kamar ini. Namun ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kamar tersebut.

Terdapat coretan dinding membentuk bintang dengan lambang-lambang yang tak ia mengerti. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan dinding yang penuh dengan coretan.

 ** _'Ini adalahnya rumahnya.'_**

 ** _'Ruang bawah tanah.'_**

 ** _'Mereka semua akan mati.'_**

Beberapa tulisan di dinding itu membuat Chanyeol mencerna untuk memahaminya.

 _Shhttt~_

Seketika pandangan Chanyeol kembali beralih saat samar-samar dirinya melihat sosok Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu lalu mencoba untuk memastikan jika yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun.

Ya, ia mendapati namja mungil itu yang terus menuruni anak tangga.

"Baek..." Chanyeol memanggilnya namun tak ada respon apapun.

Langkahnya terus mengikuti namja mungil itu yang tanpa henti melangkah ke suatu tempat.

Hingga pada satu lorong kamar, seketika namja mungil itu menghilang begitu saja.

Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan lorong kamar yang cukup gelap. Ia tidak begitu hafal dengan letak dari ruangan di rumah ini.

 _Krek~_

Dapat ia lihat sebuah pintu terbuka begitu saja dari satu kamar. Tidak ada siapapun yang keluar dari kamar itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah mendekati kamar tersebut.

Ya, kamar masa kecil Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tak tau jika terdapat kamar ini disini.

Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan seisi kamar yang terlihat tak terawat.

"Oh ya Tuhan, berikan petunjuk arah." Chanyeol terlihat mulai gelisah karena belum juga menemukan Baekhyun.

Dan tak sengaja ia melihat gelang doa milik Baekhyun yang terjatuh di depan sebuah lemari.

Merasa sudah sangat hafal dengan kejadian ini, tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol membuka lemari tersebut.

Ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah lorong dari balik lemari.

"Baek?"

Perlahan Chanyeol memasuki lorong tersembunyi itu.

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat sosok itu seperti menghisap jiwa Baekhyun.

 _Bugh!_

Dengan sekali tendangan, sosok itu terhempas dari kursi dan Baekhyun pun terlepas darinya.

"Baek..." Chanyeol mencoba meraih Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

 _Grep!_

Tubuh Chanyeol terangkat oleh sosok itu yang mencekiknya.

 _Bugh!_

Chanyeol terhempas dan membentur rak buku hingga semua buku itu terjatuh.

'Gelang doa?' Tak sengaja Chanyeol melirik buku yang terbuka halaman dengan sebuah gambar gelang doa seperti miliknya dan Baekhyun.

Sosok itu mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap lekat wajah itu. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa energinya terhisap oleh iblis di hadapannya ini.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lemas. Ia tidak tau apakah dirinya benar-benar mati atau tidak. Hingga ia menyadari jika saat ini dirinya berada di sebuah rumah yang tak asing untuknya. Ya, rumah yang ia tempati. Rumah ini sangat gelap dan dingin.

Ia mencoba melangkah menuju kamar masa kecilnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati jiwa-jiwa itu menggantung di langit-langit.

Kedua matanya membulat saat mendapati jiwa ayahnya. Ya, ia dapat mengenali ayahnya dari mimpinya.

"Appa..." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Arrggg..."

Namja mungil ini mulai teralihkan saat mendengar pekikan dari lantai atas.

Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kamar atas.

Untuk kesekian kalianya, Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika mendapati satu kamar yang cukup mengerikan.

Kamar yang baunya sangat menyengat, terdapat beberapa lilin dan lambang bintang yang entah artinya apa.

"Chanyeol? Eomma?" Baekhyun mendapati dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

 _Tuk...tuk..._

Terdengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekati kamar.

Oh god!

Ya, sosok berjubah hitam itu datang dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Chanyeol, eomma, ireona!" Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan keduanya namun masih tak sadarkan diri.

 _Grep!_

Sosok itu mencekik kuat leher Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya terangkat mengarah pada lambang bintang di dinding itu.

 _Uhhukk~_

"Y-Yeol..." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mencoba menggapai Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

Darah segar mulai mengalir pada sisi alis kanannya, atau lebih tepatnya bekas luka yang Baekhyun dapat sejak kecelakaan masa kecilnya.

Baekhyun meringis menahan rasa perihnya. Sosok itu menyentuh darah tersebut dengan tangannya.

 _Bugh!_

Sosok itu terhempas hingga tubuh Baekhyun ikut terjatuh.

Ya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk melawan sosok tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh dia, iblis!" Gertak Chanyeol entah sejak kapan sadarkan diri.

Dan ya, tentu saja iblis itu semakin murka dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

 _Grep!_

 _Bugh!_

Tubuh Chanyeol terbentur dinding dengan cekikan kuat pada lehernya.

"Aku--tidak takut--denganmu!" Chanyeol menahan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan saat sosok itu mencekiknya.

Bahkan dengan beraninya ia menatap iblis itu tanpa rasa takutnya lagi.

Chanyeol memutuskan gelang doa yang ia pakai.

Terlihat darah segar mulai keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ambilah aku--jangan Baekhyun!"

Cekikan itu semakin erat membuat Chanyeol benar-benar merasa sesak dan lemas. Sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai menatap tajam iblis itu.

Ya, gelang doa itu berhasil ia ikat pada lengan sosok itu tanpa di sadari iblis tersebut.

"Kembalilah ke nerakamu!"

 _Bugh!_

Tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh begitu saja saat iblis itu mulai terlihat mengerang seperti orang kesakitan.

Darah terus keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang terbatuk. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas terbaring di lantai. Ia menoleh pada tubuh Baekhyun, ingin sekali ia meraihnya, namun tenaganya habis begitu saja. Hingga pandangannya menjadi kabur dan gelap.

 _Uhuukk~_

Chanyeol mulai sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang masih terlihat lemas. Bahkan bibirnya masih membekas darah.

Namja tinggi ini mencoba beranjak, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Baek..."

"Sadarlah..." Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil itu.

Ia melihat darah yang terus keluar dari alis kanan Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon sadarlah..."

Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan lantai bergetar. Bahkan beberapa benda di sekitar terjatuh. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

Berhasil keluar dari ruang bawah tanah dan kamar itu, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah dan membaringkannya disana.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju dapur, lalu mengambil minyak dan korek api.

"Chanyeol!"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendapati para sahabatnya mengangkat tubuh ibu Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat. Tolong temani Baekhyun di ruang tengah."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Membakar iblis itu!"

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka semua.

Ya, ia kembali ke kamar itu. Chanyeol menumpahkan semua minyak ke dalam kamar tersebut lalu membakar seluruh kamar itu.

Setelah merasa tugasnya selesai, Chanyeol berlari kembali menghampiri mereka semua yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Ayo keluar dari rumah ini sebelum kita ikut terbakar." Ujar Chanyeol kembali menggendong Baekhyun.

Dan ya, mereka semua keluar dari rumah yang setengahnya sudah terbakar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat Sehun dan Kai yang terluka.

"Kami tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja kami berada di satu ruangan. Dan ahjuma seperti kerasukan yang tak terkendalikan."

"Dan tiba-tiba ia tak sadarkan diri." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Tak lama kemudian ibu Baekhyun sadarkan diri.

"Eoh? Ahjuma gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?" Ibu Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang menidurkan Baekhyun di pangkuannya.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri. Kami sudah melawan iblis itu yang menyerang kami." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Baek..." Lirih ibu Baekhyun menatap anaknya yang belum juga sadar.

"Baek, sadarlah. Jebal..." Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun yang terluka itu.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baek..."

"..." Belum ada respon dari namja mungil itu.

 _Chup~_

Chanyeol mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir tipis itu. Sesekali ia melumatnya lembut.

 _Grep!_

Ya, Chanyeol bisa rasakan tangan Baekhyun yang mendekap pipinya.

Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Gomawo, kau selalu menyelamatkanku Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun masih terdengar lemah.

"Tinggalkan rumah ini. Jika kalian mau, tinggallah di apartment milikku." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Beruntung kami semua datang." Kai masih menahan rasa sakit di tangannya.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa bayangankan yang terjadi pada kalian berdua." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih kalian semua melindungi Baekhyun." Ucap ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

Setelah kejadian ini, Baekhyun berharap tidak ada lagi kegelapan di hari berikutnya.

Dan ia sangat beruntung memiliki sosok seperti Chanyeol yang selalu berani dan menyelamatkannya.

"Saranghae..." Bisik Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang hanya membalasnya senyuman manis, lalu memeluknya erat.

 ***indigo Byun***

 **_The End_**

 _akhirnya bisa up sampe ending :')_

 _masih ada Epilog tenang :)_


	29. Epilog

_Seorang anak kecil laki-laki, mungkin berumur 3 tahun yang entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari rumahnya._

 _Ia terus melangkah dengan lucu kesuatu tempat._

 _Dan ya, langkahnya memasuki sebuah kebun yang sepi. Bahkan sudah malam seperti ini._

 _Anak kecil ini mendengar tangisan bayi dengan sangat jelas karena telinganya yang lebar._

 _Ia melangkah mencari tangisan tersebut. Hingga ia terdiam dan terkejut, bahkan merasa ketakutan ketika mendapati pemandangan yang mengerikan._

 _Ya, ia melihat seorang ayah bersama sosok berjubah hitam. Dan lebih mengenaskan lagi, ia melihat bagaimana ayah itu terbunuh oleh sosok tersebut yang tiba-tiba menghilang._

 _Anak laki-laki ini mendekati seorang balita yang terbungkus selimut. Ia menatap balita itu dengan wajah datarnya._

 _Balita itu masih terus menangis, hingga dengan lugunya, anak laki-laki ini mencoba untuk mengusap kepala teman kecilnya itu._

 _Dan tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang datang melihat dua anak dengan seorang pria yang tewas._

 _"Chanyeol-ah..."_

 _Merasa terpanggil, anak itu menoleh dan mendapati orang tuanya yang menghampiri._

 _Ya, anak kecil itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan semenjak kejadian itu, entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu mendapat mimpi seorang ahjussi yang ia temui di kebun itu._

' _Tolong lindungi dia.'_

 _'Kau harus menjadi penyelamat Baekhyun.'_

Dua kalimat itu selalu terbayang di pikiran Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia kembali di pertemukan Baekhyun pada masa kuliah.

"M-mwo? J-jadi selama ini..." Baekhyun masih tak habis pikir dengan semua cerita dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku indigo sepertimu atau tidak. Tapi kejadian itu selalu terekam olehku."

"Aku benar-benar mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Dan sejak itu aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku. Dia selalu memintaku untuk melindungimu."

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa heran karena dia pun tidak melihat apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya melihatnya yang selalu datang ke mimpiku. Dia ayahmu."

"Sepertinya aku paham sekarang Yeol."

"--mungkin karena kau ada di kebun itu dan menemuiku, ayahku merasa lewat dari dirimu, ia dapat melindungiku. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu melindungiku dan menyelamatkanku?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ya, karena kejadian kemarin malam, aku dapat memahami semuanya. Tentang masa lalu yang masih terhubung masa sekarang." Balas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melawan iblis itu? Bahkan aku saja tidak bisa."

"Karena ayahmu selalu berbisik jangan takut. Jika kita takut mereka akan semakin mengendalikan pikiran kita. Dan kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menggunakan cara ayahmu yang melumpuhkan iblis itu."

"Ye?"

"Aku masih ingat saat gelang doa itu terikat di tangan iblis itu. Dan ya gelang doa itu sama seperti yang kita punya. Tak hanya itu, aku tak sengaja melihat buku yang menunjukan kalau gelang doa dapat melumpuhkannya."

"Sepertinya kau lebih hebat dariku Yeol."

"Ada satu hal lagi."

"Katakanlah semuanya padaku." Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau pernah bermimpi. Aku merasa seperti berada di posisi ayahmu."

"Aku berada di sebuah rumah yang gelap dan dingin. Aku masuk ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Dan mendapati sosok jubah hitam yang terduduk diam."

"Aku mengambil satu buku dan menulis sesuatu disana. Hingga sosok itu mulai bergerak mendekatiku."

"Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dan selamat dari sosok tersebut. Hingga aku ke kamar lantai atas yang terdapat lambang bintang."

"Entah kenapa aku mencoret-coret dinding itu dengan beberapa kalimat."

"Mwo? Jadi apakah semua petunjuk itu ayahku yang membuatnya?"

"Mungkin. Dan kebodohanku terjawab saat mendapati kejadian kemarin. Ya, semua teka-taki yang ada di otakku sudah terjawab."

"Sekarang, apakah kau masih bermimpi ayahku?"

"Ya, semalam. Dia hanya mengatakan padaku untuk membuatmu bahagia." Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah namja mungil itu.

"Ckck apakah ini hanya ucapan manismu saja eoh?"

"Aigooo...aku benar Baek! Dan kau tau? Sepertinya sejak kecil ayahmu menjodohkan kita." Chanyeol menahan tawanya yang membuat perutnya terasa geli.

"Aku iri denganmu Yeol."

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Kau selalu bermimpi ayahku. Sedangkan aku? Aku selalu bermimpi hal-hal menyeramkan."

"Jika kau bertemu ayahku, katakan padanya, Byun Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja selama Park Chanyeol selalu di sisinya."

Chanyeol merasa telinganya panas mendengar ucapan manis itu.

"Omo...manis sekali." Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Itu untuk appa, bukan untukmu!"

Tak tahan dengan kekasih mungilnya ini, Chanyeol menariknya hingga mata mereka saling bertemu dan mengunci pandangan masing-masing.

"Akan ku sampaikan ucapanmu padanya." Bisik Chanyeol bahkan gerakan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu hanya membalasnya senyuman manis hingga kedua mata menyipit lucu.

 _Chup~_

Ya, Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Keduanya saling melumat dan menyalurkan perasaan mereka lewat ciuman manis ini.

Baekhyun masih tak percaya jika Chanyeol menyimpan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui.

Mereka di pertemukan sejak kecil, walau harus terpisah karena keluarga Chanyeol pindah rumah.

Dan lewat indigo, mereka di pertemukan kembali hingga berakhir di persatukan.

 ***indigo Byun***

 _terima kasih buat kalian yang menyukai ff ini_

 _maaf kalau selera horornya garing :')_

 _dan ya, terjawab sudah di epilog ini_

 _udah ending ya._

 _pai pai~_


End file.
